The Lady in Red
by PassionForWritingforever
Summary: "Carol I knew it was your favourite colour so I hope you like it. Meet me in the guard tower later tonight wearing the dress" Carol finds a Mysterious note on her bed and a beautiful red dress, who could it be from? *A story I think Caryl lovers might enjoy* Contains strong language and mature scenes
1. The Lady in Red

I was listening to a song which made me think of this kind of situation between Carol and somebody (You'll find out who) anyway * Enjoy!

The Lady In Red:

"Where did that come from?"

Carol's eyes watered as she stared at the beautiful red dress laid out on her bed. She slowly walked towards it.

"Oh God it's beautiful"

Carol picked up the dress and swung it towards her, she put her hand over her mouth amazed at its beauty.

"Wow Carol where did you get that from?" Beth asked softly.

Carol turned around quickly and nervously.

"I-I don't know I just found it on my bed"

"It's pretty"

Carol turned around to look in the mirror again. As Carol admired the dress in the mirror a small note fell off of the dress, she picked it up. It read:

Carol I knew it was your favourite colour so I hope you like it.

Meet me in the guard tower later tonight wearing the dress.

Carol turned around confused. This had to be a joke.

Carol grinned happily, she poked her head through the cell block and quickly got changed out of her clothes into the red dress. She smiled at herself in the mirror.

"Lookin' good Carol" Carol joked to herself.

As Carol began getting ready to leave, a annoyingly familiar voice appeared behind her.

"You looking nice doll face"

Carol rolled her eyes and turned around to see Axel staring at her he had been trying to flirt with her the last few weeks.

"You got something planned tonight?"

Oh ,God could it of been him who left the note? "No, not much just trying this on"

"Oh well you should dress like that more often"

Carol felt sick to her stomach.

"Thanks Axel I got to go now"

"Alright I'll...see you later"

Oh God, was she really going to see him later? She was terrified of what was waiting for her in the tower. She quickly exited the cell block hoping to get away from Axel's creepiness.

As she opened the Guard Tower door, she heard whistling coming from top of the Guard Tower. Oh god, It had to be Axel. Carol's cheeks flashed red.

"Hello?"

The whistling continued, but slower this time, it was a familiar tune. Carol began slowly walking up the guard tower stairs terrified to whoever or whatever in Axel's case was up there. She entered the room.

"Hello Carol"

"You did this?"

Daryl grinned proudly. "Bet you thought I couldn't pull this off"

Tears began streaming down Carol's face, she was so amazed. Daryl walked towards her and pulled her against him tightly, he kissed the top of Carol's head softly.

"How did you do this?"

"I went on a run earlier and stopped by a boutique, I saw a bunch of dresses but I knew red was your favourite so I took it"

"Why did you do that?"

Daryl hugged her even closer, "I dunno you deserve nice things I guess"

Carol smiled and hugged Daryl closer. Carol turned her head and noticed a bottle of wine on the ground.

"Where did you get that from?"

"I found it in the supplies basket, thought we could get shit-faced drunk tonight"

Carol giggled and nuzzled into Daryl's strong chest.

"You have such a way with words Mr. Dixon" Carol joked

She suddenly let him go and ran to sit on the floor, Daryl chuckled at her eagerness.

Daryl sat down next to her and grabbed two cups from behind him, he pored two cups of wine and they both drank happily. Suddenly a condom fell from Daryl's pocket.

Carol began giggling.

Confused, Daryl looked up at her. "What?"

"Think you're going to get lucky tonight?"

Daryl confused looked down at the ground and saw the condom on the ground his face went red.

"Well um, Glenn had spare so I thought um.."

"Well you thought right" Carol smiled.

Carol's hand cups Daryl's soft face he slowly kissed her but then, brought her into a passionate kiss. Daryl and Carol's eyes met and they both smiled not long before Carol put her hands through Daryl's hair and they continued kissing.

The End..For now :)

Thanks for reading! And please review 3

More Caryl Stories to come if you want :)


	2. The Angel's Revenge

The Angel's Revenge

"What was that tune you were whistling last night?" Carol asked softly as she cuddled closer into Daryl's strong chest.

"Jus' some song I heard on the radio a few weeks before the world went to shit can't remember the name"

Daryl knew exactly what the song was he whistled it every day before the apocalypse after the world had come to an end he didn't feel much like whistling anymore until that night, waiting for Carol he didn't know what had made him want to whistle that particular song he just felt he had to.

"Thank you Daryl" Carol whispered

Daryl looked down at Carol resting on his bare chest; he put his arm around Carol and moved her closer to him. Suddenly the door swung open and a bewildered Axel entered the room.

"Woah" Axel whispered shocked, Axel's eyes moved between the couple's clothes on the floor and Daryl and Carol cuddling together.

Daryl quickly put his head up and glared at the amazed Axel standing in the door staring at them.

"Get the hell out!" Yelled Daryl huskily.

Axel didn't hesitate he quickly ran out of the room, slamming the door. Daryl slowly put his head down again to kiss Carol's head.

"We should get a lock on that damn door" Mumbled Daryl angrily.

Carol began giggling to Daryl's annoyance.

"What?" Asked Daryl annoyed.

"Nothing" Carol smiled lifting her head up to look into Daryl's perfect blue eyes, Daryl looked down at her and turned his head to face the door again.

"You think we gave him a show?" Daryl mumbled

"Yeah" Carol laughed quietly.

Daryl turned his head to look at Carol lying on him and turned his head back to the door again.

"It was a fucking good show then" Daryl mumbled quietly.

Carol suddenly looked up at Daryl and began laughing hysterically, Daryl put his head down to look at her and began laughing with her. Daryl rolled over with her in his arms and brought her into a kiss, the two of them still laughing.

* * *

Axel could hear their laughs echoing down the stairs he was jealous, he couldn't understand how a guy like Daryl could get such a quiet woman like Carol he was furious it wasn't fair he felt alone. Everyone else has a woman he thought to himself. Even the damn kid! Axel slammed the bottom of the guard tower door shut. He wasn't giving up on Carol that easily. He stared at the top of the Guard tower he could still hear their laughs. Axel walked back to the inside of the prison and into his cell, he stared at the ceiling angrily. _She's going to be mine weather she likes it or not_ Axel thought to himself, he quickly turned over in the bed and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Carol's eye's began opening slowly as she moved her arm to feel Daryl's bare chest but all she could feel was the cold metal of the floor, she sat up panicking. Daryl was nowhere to be found his clothes were gone. _Damn you Daryl Dixon!_ Carol thought to herself angrily when suddenly she noticed her clothes on the other side of the guard tower with a note on top of it:

_I'm going on a run with Rick, I'll see you later P.s brought your clothes back enjoy!_

Carol smiled at the note and began getting changed into her clothes. She hurried down the guard tower staircase, dress in hand. She opened the door at the bottom of the guard tower and her smile turned into a frown. Axel was waiting for her he smiled at her strangely.

"Have a good night?"

"Yeah" Carol mumbled her cheeks going red.

"Can I escort you inside?"

"I'm fine"

Before Axel could reply she ran inside the prison, Axel frowned angrily.

Escape it was sweet.

Carol ran inside the cell block trying to avoid having another conversation with Axel she was slightly afraid of him.

"Mornin'" Said a familiar voice, Carol turned around quickly to see Merle standing behind her. Merle flashed a smile at her and Carol hesitantly smiled back, she was afraid of Merle he was so different Daryl it was scary.

"Aint you gonna talk?"

Merle reminded Carol of Ed too much she felt all the fear from the camp coming back. Merle sighed and walked past Carol, he left the cell block leaving Carol alone in the cell block she could feel tears falling from her eyes, she ran into her cell and curled into a ball on her bed. _I'm so weak! _Thought Carol to herself wiping away the tears, suddenly her cell door opened. Axel appeared with the same strange smile on his face.

"What's wrong doll face?" Asked Axel, closing her cell door slowly.

"Nothing I'm fine"

Axel sat on Carol's bed slowly he turned his head to look at Carol closely.

"You sure? Was it Daryl? I saw he wasn't with you"

Axel had started moving closer to Carol, Carol began shaking.

"No I-It wasn't Daryl I told you I'm fine"

Axel smirked at Carol he put his hand on her hand she tried to move it away quickly but Axel gripped her hand. Carol's eyes widened as she stared at Axel.

"No talk to me darling" Axel whispered.

Carol wanted to scream out loud she had seen this before she was terrified she was alone in the cell block nobody would be able to hear her.

"Axel please" Carol whispered terrified.

"What? I'm not going to do anything darling" Axel whispered moving his hand up Carol's slender arms. _Please Daryl come back and save me _Carol thought to herself.

Suddenly Axel began pressing his wet lips onto hers, his moustache tickled her, Carol tried to push him away with all her strength but he just pinned her down trapping her.

"Everything is going to be alright" Axel whispered.

Carol could feel tears streaming down her face, she wasn't going to let this happen. _I'm not weak _Carol thought to herself.

Axel suddenly felt a burning pain in his cheek, he let go off Carol and grabbed his now bleeding cheek, she had scratched him.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" Screamed Carol running out of her cell tears streaming down her face.

Axel stared at her in shock. Axel quickly grabbed a tissue from Carol's bed and ran out of the cell block afraid of what would happen to him now.

Carol, in tears ran into the cafeteria , Maggie ran towards her she could see the fear in her eyes.

"Carol? What happened?"

Carol didn't reply she just broke down in tears in Maggie's soft arms. Maggie steadily brought her over to the table and let her throw her body onto the seat. A familiar voice appeared in the background.

"What the hell happened?"

Carol looked up to see a confused Daryl his arms were out wide waiting for an answer.

"Nothing" Carol whispered too afraid to tell Daryl.

"Don't look like nothing" Daryl snapped stepping closer to her.

"Daryl leave her!" Maggie shouted at Daryl.

Daryl stepped forward furiously he stepped closely into Maggie's face their eyes met.

"Why? Did you do something to her?"

"She didn't" Carol squeaked

"Then tell me what happened?"

Carol slowly put her head down she was too afraid to look Daryl in the eyes she'd knew she'd break. Daryl's facial expression became enraged.

"Fine! Don't tell me! don't expect me to listen to your problems again!" Spat Daryl.

It was too much.

Carol suddenly ran out of the cafeteria she didn't want to be near anybody anymore. She entered the cell block hesitantly she searched with her eyes to see Axel he was nowhere to be seen. She heard the cafeteria door open and she began running again she couldn't face anybody at the moment. She ran into the next cell block. She paced up and down the cell block not knowing what to do with herself. Something warm, sweaty and bloody suddenly attacked Carol's face she felt something spikey prick her ear.

"Hello Darling"

It was Axel. Carol began to try to get out of Axel's grip but he just grabbed her harder, suddenly he pushed her to the ground and pinned her down. Carol began cursing Axel her words were muffled under his bloody hand. He began slowly taking her shirt off. Carol screamed her screams were still muffled. _This is it_ Carol thought to herself she closed her eyes as she saw Axel take off his jumpsuit. Suddenly Carol felt the weight of Axel's body get thrown off her his hand lost it's grasp of her face she opened her eyes and witnessed Daryl throwing Axel to the ground.

"You bastard!" screamed Daryl furiously.

Before Axel could speak Daryl began repeatedly punching Axel, Carol covered her eyes terrified she could hear all the blows being given to Axel by Daryl. Suddenly the noise stopped and she looked up. Daryl was looking at his fists covered in blood, she looked down at Axel and screamed. Axel was dead. Daryl stepped back from Axel's body in fear. A familiar voice yelled down to them.

"What have you done!?"

The end for now :)

Please Review and Thank you for reading!


	3. Daryl's Choice

Daryl's Choice

"What the hell have you done!?"

Rick's harsh tone echoed through the cell block, Daryl stood in silence still staring down at his bloody knuckles; Carol was sitting on the ground sobbing and covering her face. Rick ran down towards Daryl he drew his gun from his pocket and pointed it at Daryl.

"Get on your knees!" Rick screamed

"Rick I.."

"I said get down now or I won't hesitate to kill you" Rick threatened his finger ready on the trigger. Daryl slowly got onto his knees and moved his eyes over to look at Carol, she was sobbing hysterically he didn't mean to scare her. Rick still aiming the gun at Daryl ran over to Carol.

"Carol are you okay?" Rick asked calmly kneeling down to Carol's level.

Carol shook her head and began sobbing even harder, Daryl desperately wanted to apologise to Carol all he wanted to do was protect her. Suddenly Maggie, Glenn and Beth ran into the cell block all of them had guns drawn. Beth gasped at Axel's body and covered her face, Glenn held his stomach to avoid vomiting and Maggie instantly glared at Daryl.

"What happened?" asked Maggie sharply

"It doesn't matter right now, just take Carol with you" Rick said calmly.

Daryl opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it again he didn't want to make his fate worse than it already was. Maggie and Beth sprinted over to Carol, they both put their arms around her delicately, and led her out of the room. Glenn followed the three of them still holding his stomach. As soon as the door shut, Rick sprinted over to Daryl and leaned right into his face.

"What the fuck did you do?"

Daryl sighed. "I killed him..I followed Carol in here and I saw him on top of her he was gonna.." Daryl couldn't get the words out it was too painful. Daryl slowly put his head down to look at the ground again, Rick stared at him.

"Get up"

Daryl slowly got to his feet suddenly Rick slammed him into the wall; Daryl stared straight into Rick's brave eyes.

"I'll burn his body" Rick whispered sharply, letting Daryl go.

Daryl slowly nodded and began walking to the door, as he left the room he heard a gunshot, Daryl turned around quickly to see Rick slowly moving his gun away from Axel's head. Daryl turned his head slowly once again to face the door and exited rubbing his knuckles.

...

It had been two days. Two days of none stop judgement from every single person in the group including Carol. Word had gotten out about Daryl and Axel and nobody would speak to Daryl or even look at him. Rick had explained the situation between Daryl and Axel to the group but they were convinced it was a murder committed in jealously of Axel's fondness of Carol. Carol hadn't said one word for 2 days she was too afraid all day long she would just sit in her cell staring off into a distance ignoring the people around her, Hershel, Maggie, Beth and Rick had all attempted to get Carol to move or at least eat or drink but she hadn't moved once. Daryl separated himself from the group more often he didn't feel a need to be with them anymore he just spent all day long sitting in the Guard tower where him and Carol spent their first night together. He sighed sadly. _I didn't mean to hurt her.._ Daryl shook his head violently he didn't care what she thought he didn't need her he was better off on his own. Daryl frustrated kicked the guard tower wall he slammed the door open and stomped downstairs he was starving he didn't give a fuck if everybody hated him he was getting something to eat.

Daryl slammed the cell block door open and began running towards the cafeteria, Maggie stood in front of him stopping him in his tracks.

"What you doing down here?"

"I'm fucking starving" Daryl snapped trying to move past Maggie.

"I'll come with you"

"Why?"

"I don't trust you" Maggie snapped standing to look right into Daryl's eyes, Daryl's face went red he could feel his fists rising.

Daryl pushed passed Maggie quickly and walked into the cafeteria his boots could be heard stomping in the cell block, he slammed the door shut and sat at the table his head in his hands. _I should just take off and survive on my own_ Daryl thought to himself sadly. Slowly he stood up and grabbed a small piece of bread and began chewing on it, it was the first little piece of happiness he had felt in the last few days. _I hope that asshole burns in hell_ Daryl thought to himself angrily as he took another bite out of his bread. Suddenly he heard crying coming from the cell block, it was Judith. Daryl quickly dropped his bread and ran to grab formula from one of the boxes in the cafeteria he sprinted through the door back into the cell block. Every eye in the room was on him he felt attacked. He slowly walked towards Maggie who had Judith cuddled up in her arms he slowly put his arms out to take Judith but Maggie flinched.

"Don't touch her" Maggie said sharply through gritted teeth.

"Why!?" Screamed Daryl his heart beat racing.

"Because you're a monster! You killed Axel! He was innocent!" Screamed Maggie back into Daryl's face she clutched Judith protectively to her chest.

"Innocent? You think rape is fucking innocent!?" Daryl screamed his body tensing.

"How do we know you weren't lying, You could just be jealous Carol has other interests other than you!" Maggie yelled spitting in Daryl's face.

Daryl's face went as red as the blood on his knuckles two days ago he stepped forward sharply, Glenn and Rick both exchanged looks prepared for a famous Daryl Dixon rant. Suddenly a voice in the background filled the entire cell block.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Screamed Beth angrily.

Daryl turned around to see a furious Beth glaring at him her body was shaking and her face was red. Did she think he was going to hit her?

"I wasn't going to.."

It was too late the whole room was already against him, he could feel it all eyes were on him. Maggie protectively clutched Judith to her chest keeping her away from Daryl, Carl had his gun drawn, Rick and Glenn looked ready to pounce and Hershel glared at him.

"You know what? Screw all of you! Good luck surviving on your fucking own!" Screamed Daryl. Daryl kicked the cell block door, threw the formula to the ground and ran out. The whole cell block was in silence even Judith had suddenly quietened down. Hershel pulled Beth into a hug as she began sobbing into him. Maggie ran over to Glenn Judith still in her arms and sobbed quietly, he put his arm around her reassuringly.

"Dad?"

Carl's voice echoed through the cell block, Rick slowly turned to look at Carl.

"Yes Carl?"

"Are we gonna have to get rid of Daryl?"

Rick stayed silent he slowly walked towards Carl and hugged him slowly, Carl stared into Carol's cell she was still sitting there silently and in tears.

...

The air was cold and the wind blew through Daryl's hair as he stood in the guard tower his hands were aching, his heart was aching and his head was aching he had enough of all of this bullshit he wished he could go back to the night he was with Carol or he hadn't left that morning to go with Rick he wished he had stayed to protect her. He felt tears slowly fall from his eyes, he quickly and angrily wiped away his tears he wasn't a wimp he never cried no matter the situation. Suddenly he heard the guard tower door open. Merle entered with a sly smile on his face.

"Ha I knew you'd be up here too much of a pussy to leave" Merle teased

"What do you want?" Daryl asked sharply

"Jus' checking in on my baby brother"

"Funny, you didn't seem to care downstairs in the cell block"

Merle chuckled and sat down next to Daryl.

"I got an offer to make you Derlena"

"What offer?"

"I say we ditch this group and go off on our own you know steal one of their trucks and go back to the good old days before we joined the Atlanta group"

Daryl moved his head slowly to look at Merle

"I can't Merle"

"Why? They don't care about you or me we're just redneck trash to them we're nothing. We could go off on our own and find our own prison be safe just us the Dixon brothers"

Daryl sighed slowly and put his head down, Merle slowly put his hand out to Daryl.

"So brother what do you say? You with me?"

The end for now :) Thanks for Reading! And Please Review 3


	4. Sorry Brother

Daryl slowly put his hand in his brothers and shook it.

"We'll leave tomorrow mornin'" Daryl mumbled moving his head slowly to look at Merle, Merle had a bright smile on his face.

"I knew you wouldn't turn your back on me" Merle smiled dropping Daryl's hand, Merle reached into his pocket and took out a bottle of whiskey he raised it above his head to show Daryl. Daryl half smiled at the sight of a decent drink.

"So brother you ready to get shit faced drunk?" Merle smiled.

...

The sky was pitch black and the wind blew strongly through the guard tower, Merle was asleep on the freezing floor and Daryl was sitting on the ground still drinking the last drops of the whiskey. When the bottle was empty he angrily threw the bottle against the Guard tower window. He slowly got up from the cold ground and swung the guard tower door open he gripped onto the staircase railings and stumbled down the stairs, he hesitantly walked round the corner leading to the cell block and checked to see if anybody was awake. It was empty he slowly opened the cell block door and crept into Carol's cell she was still sitting in the same place, staring into space, eyes tearing up and a sad look on her face. Daryl sighed and sat in front of her.

"Hey Carol" Daryl sighed quietly he put his hands out to touch hers, she didn't flinch.

Daryl put his head down slowly.

"I'm sorry you know..I didn't mean to scare you I just..I don't know" Daryl sighed putting his hand on his head. He had so many things to say to Carol but didn't know how to start he couldn't look her in the eyes. He sighed sadly.

"I'm leaving in the mornin' jus' thought I'd let you know" Daryl sighed slowly getting up. He leaned over Carol and kissed her on the head softly.

"Bye"

Daryl began exiting when he suddenly heard a soft voice appear behind him.

"Daryl don't" Carol whispered.

Daryl turned around quickly to see Carol standing up, her face pleading him not to leave.

"Carol I.."

"How can you just leave us like this?"

"I haven't got a place here anymore"

"What the hell do you mean? You're one of the most important people here. y-you've done so much for me and the rest of the group"

"All I need is my brother" Daryl sighed slowly putting his head down.

"And what about me?" Carol responded sharply.

"What about you?" Daryl mumbled coldly.

"Did that night mean nothing?"

"No" Daryl responded sharply and coldly.

"You don't care about me at all then?"

"No!" Daryl whispered sharply.

"Then why did you get me that dress huh? Why did you protect me against Axel? Why the hell did you come in here tonight!?" Carol yelled.

Daryl walked over to Carol quickly and brought her into a passionate kiss _This should shut her up..this is kind of nice.._ Daryl thought to himself, she cupped his face and kissed him back they rolled onto Carol's bed and carol slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

"At least Axel's not here to interrupt us" Daryl joked.

Carol half smiled and brought Daryl into a soft hug, he breathed in her scent and slowly kissed her neck, the couple rolled over together.

...

"Are you still gonna leave?" Carol asked cuddling into Daryl's strong bare chest.

He stayed silent he didn't want to hurt her a second time.

"Daryl?"

"No course not" Daryl lied, he slowly put his strong arm around her and cuddled her closer to him.

Carol slowly put her head up to look at him and caught sight of a tattoo on his chest It said "Veritas"

"What does that mean?" Carol asked curiously

"I'll tell you another time right now you should just sleep you need it" Daryl responded softly.

"Okay" Carol whispered putting her hand on his chest she cuddled closer and Daryl softly kissed her on the head. Daryl slowly closed his eyes.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?" whispered Daryl opening his eyes.

"What are you gonna do if the Governor comes after us?" Carol whispered.

"Kill him if he touches you" Daryl mumbled

Carol slowly smiled and turned over still holding onto Daryl's strong arm he hugged her close and watched her fall asleep next to him.

...

The early morning light from the sun shone into the cell block, Daryl slowly got up and removed Carol from his chest he grabbed his trousers from the ground. He zipped them up and did his belt up. He grabbed his shirt from the ground a slowly put it on. He snatched his shoes from the ground and slipped them on. He was about to exit the cell when he looked back at Carol sleeping. He couldn't do this to her. He quickly rummaged under Carol's bed and found a scrunched up piece of paper he wrote on it quickly and left it on the sink in Carol's cell he closed the cell door quietly and crept out of the cell block. He ran into the Guard tower and raced up the stairs, he slammed the door open and began shaking a sleeping Merle.

"Ugh what the hell do you want Derlena?" Merle asked groggily.

"We gotta go before they wake up remember?"

"Right" Merle yawned.

Merle slowly got up holding his head.

"My head is fucking killing me" Merle complained.

"We'll pick up some aspirin" Said Daryl picking up his bag.

Daryl quickly picked up his cross-bow and put it on his shoulder, Merle opened the guard tower door.

"Where you goin'?"

"Gotta go get my stuff Derlena"

"Fine but hurry the hell up" Daryl snapped sharply.

Merle slammed the door leaving Daryl to sit in the Guard tower alone. _Am I even making the right choice? _Daryl thought to himself but he quickly shook his head.

_Of course I am they don't care about me..Merle does he's my blood and Carol's just some chick_ Daryl thought to himself though he knew it wasn't true. _Gonna survive this world without them..they slow me down_ Daryl thought raising his head to look out to the prison courtyard. Suddenly the door slammed open, Daryl turned around alarmed he saw Merle standing there with a bag and rifle in hand.

"C'mon baby brother"

Daryl quickly got to his feet and followed Merle back down the stairs. Daryl and Merle quickly ran down to the prison courtyard and grabbed Merle's motorcycle and threw it onto the back of the truck Carol and T-dog had been using during the winter. Merle raced over to the gate and opened it, he ran into the truck and began trying to start the engine with the keys left in the truck, Daryl held the door open and turned around to look at the prison one last time. Merle got the engine running.

"C'mon Derlena! We aint got time for you to day dream!" Merle yelled.

Daryl slowly got into the truck and Merle drove through the gate.

"Wait Merle! Stop!" yelled Daryl.

"What?" Yelled Merle not stopping the truck.

"We gotta close the gate"

"Why? You don't care about them do you?"

"Nah Jus' incase we need to come back, the prison will get overrun if we leave it" Daryl lied.

"Fine"

Merle stopped the truck and Daryl quickly ran up to the gate, walkers were already beginning to enter, Daryl stabbed the walkers into the head with his knife and closed the gate, he padlocked it and raced back to the truck. Merle began driving again.

"Happy?"

"Yeah" Daryl mumbled.

The two drove off quickly leaving the group on its own.

...

Carol woke up in the morning in a bright empty room, she sat up quickly clutching the blanket to her. She quickly grabbed her clothes and got changed. She raced out of her cell panicking.

"Daryl!?" Carol yelled, her voice echoed through the prison.

Maggie and Glenn's cell swung open, Maggie ran over to Carol quickly.

"Carol? You're speaking! Are you okay?" Maggie asked worried and surprised.

"Doesn't matter! Daryl's gone!" Yelled Carol worried.

Beth, Hershel, Carl and soon Rick all emerged from their cells to see Carol hysterically shouting.

"Carol you should get something to eat" Said Hershel calmly.

"Yeah you should" Said Rick calmly taking Carol's arm

She snatched her arm away from his grip.

"Don't any of you people Care that Daryl's gone!?" yelled Carol crossly.

Carol stormed out of the cell block angrily and ran out to the courtyard, she ran up to the guard tower to find it empty. She sadly sat on the floor in the same spot her and Daryl spent their first night together, she stroked the floor sadly.

The door opened slowly, Carol put her head up hopefully.

"Daryl?"

Glenn emerged from the door, Carol sighed and put her head down slowly, Glenn entered the room hesitantly and sat down next to her.

"Carol, I'm sorry for downstairs we just wanted to see if you were okay you haven't moved for days" Glenn said sadly turning his head to look at Carol.

"It's okay" Carol whispered.

"Do you want to come downstairs and get something to eat?" Asked Glenn eyeing Carol's slender arms.

"Daryl's gone" Carol whispered a tear rolling down her cheek. "He promised me he wasn't leaving"

"I'm sorry Carol.."

"He was protecting me" Carol interrupted.

"From what?"

Carol turned her head slowly to look at Glenn.

"From Axel" She whispered.

"Axel?" Asked Glenn confused.

"That night in the cell block..Axel tried to attack me and I scratched him." Carol whispered sadly.

Glenn's face became serious as he listened to Carol's story.

"When I ran away from you I ran into the next cell block and he tried to.." Carol couldn't get the word out she began to sob. Glenn put his arm around Carol and hugged her close.

"I'm so sorry Carol" Glenn whispered, Carol put her head up again to look at Glenn.

"Then Daryl..Before Axel did anything Daryl came in to save me but he went insane he wouldn't stop hitting Axel and..he killed him" Carol sobbed burying her head into Glenn's chest.

Glenn hugged her tighter a tear rolled down his eye.

"He was only trying to protect me and we drove him away..he said he wouldn't go!" Cried Carol.

"I'll talk to Rick we could go after him, maybe he didn't go far!" Glenn reassured.

Carol looked up a Glenn her eyes watering.

"Thank you" Whispered Carol, hugging him tighter.

"Let me take you downstairs to eat I'll talk to Rick when we get down there"

"Okay" Carol sniffed letting go of Glenn's arm.

Glenn slowly got to his feet helping Carol up the two of them walked down the cell block hand in hand.

Glenn slowly opened the cell block door and led her into the cafeteria, he brought out a few small pieces of bread and water.

"I'll be back in a second"

"Okay" Squeaked Carol.

Glenn began to exit the cafeteria slowly.

"Glenn" Called Carol.

"Is there something wrong?" Glenn asked worriedly.

"I just wanted to say thank you" Carol said softly.

Glenn half smiled and exited the cafeteria he began walking up to Rick but Maggie quickly stood in front of him.

"Is she okay?" Asked Maggie worried.

Glenn looked around and quickly led Maggie into their cell.

"Carol told me what happened" Said Glenn lowering his voice.

"What happened?"

"You can't tell anyone"

"I won't. What happened?"

Glenn sighed. "Daryl was telling the truth, that day she ran into the cafeteria..Axel had just attacked her and then again the second time, Daryl got in just in time and he killed Axel but not intentionally I think he just lost it"

Maggie gasped and pulled Glenn into a hug. "I yelled at Daryl..w-we need to tell the rest of them I'm sorry Glenn Beth, Carl and Dad need to know I owe Daryl this much to clear his name" Sobbed Maggie.

Glenn slowly nodded. "Okay Maggie"

"Where is Daryl?"

"He took off one of the trucks are gone, his motorcycle is gone and so is Merle"

"We need to tell Rick!"

"We will" Said Glenn softly, he kissed Maggie and the two of them left the cell to find Rick.

Carol after eating, sat in her cell sadly. _What am I gonna do without him? He promised he wouldn't go did any of that mean anything last night?_ Carol thought to herself. She needed to calm down Glenn said it would be okay he said he would talk to Rick, Rick wouldn't let Daryl go just like that. They were friends. Carol quickly got up and stood at the sink she need to splash her face. She opened the tap and the water came flooding out she put her hands through the freezing cold water and splashed her face she felt refreshed. Suddenly something crumpled from the sink she stopped running the water and dried her hands on her shirt she crouched down to pick up the crumpled piece of paper and opened it. It was a note. It read:

_Hey Carol _

_I'm sorry I'm leaving I can't stay anymore like I said last night I don't have a place in the group anymore. Things have changed since that night with Axel. I'm not trusted. I had a great night with you and I'm sorry. I'm leaving with Merle to go find another place to stay. Goodbye and stay safe._

_P.s My tattoo means Truth._

Carol covered her mouth and felt tears roll down her cheek as she read the last part of the note.

"Rick!" Yelled Carol.

...

"There's a gas station over there we can stop here" Said Daryl calmly pointing to a small city.

Merle stopped the car and the two of them got out of the truck. The city was completely abandoned most of the stores had been broken into. Merle grabbed his rifle and began walking towards the gas station. Daryl was about to grab his cross-bow when Merle stopped him.

"You don't need that I got my gun" Smirked Merle.

Daryl left his Cross-bow on the seat and grabbed his knife instead, he shoved it in his pocket and followed Merle.

"So where were you last night Derlena?" asked Merle.

"With you. You still drunk or something?" Daryl joked.

"No you weren't you walked in this mornin' you with that short haired chick?"

"No" Daryl lied.

"Whatever you say"

Suddenly a walker limped out from behind an abandoned car, Daryl walked forward with his knife raised to stab the walker, Merle stopped him.

"I'll deal with this"

"You crazy? You wanna attract more of them things?"

"C'mon baby brother let your old pal Merle have some fun"

Before Daryl could respond Merle raised his gun and shot the walker in the head the shot let out a loud noise which echoed through the town. Merle laughed happily as Daryl looked round checking for walkers.

"See what you worrying about?"

Suddenly a group of walkers appeared from a building many began making their way out. Merle began shooting them, and Daryl pushed him.

" You wanna attract more of those fucking things?" Yelled Daryl.

"Whatever get back to the truck"

The two turned around to see their truck surrounded by walkers more and more were grouping together.

"Get to the store!" Yelled Daryl.

Daryl and Merle ran into the gas station store, the doors were automatic. They kept opening and closing. The walkers were getting closer.

"Shut that damn thing off!" Yelled Merle.

Daryl quickly grabbed Merle's gun and shot it at the movement detector at the top. The doors shut just before a walker got inside, Millions of walkers were now throwing themselves at the doors and windows.

"I told you not to shoot it you fucking dumbass!" Yelled Daryl

...

The group stood together in the middle of the Cell block, Rick had just finished reading out the note Daryl had left Carol.

"So what do we do?" Asked Maggie curiously.

"We go after them and bring them back here" Rick said sternly

"I want to come with you" Carol said quietly.

"Carol I don't think that's the best thing.."

"He's my friend and I'm going"

Rick slowly nodded and turned to look at Glenn.

"I'll come too" Said Glenn noticing Rick look at him.

"Me too" Said Maggie stepping towards them.

"No, we already lost two people we can't lose more we need you to stay and protect the prison" Interrupted Rick narrowing his eyes towards her.

Maggie nodded slowly.

"Dad can I come?" Asked Carl looking up at Rick.

"No son you're good with your gun I need you here as well"

"Okay dad" Said Carl sadly.

Rick slowly hugged him and began gathering weapons along with Carol and Glenn. The three of them raced out of the cell block towards the courtyard. Leaving Maggie, Hershel, Beth, Carl and Judith alone. Maggie quickly followed them outside, she ran to Glenn and kissed him goodbye.

"Please come back safe" Pleaded Maggie

"I promise you I will" Said Glenn hugging her close.

Rick and Carol entered the car together.

"Do you think we'll find him?" Asked Carol sadly.

Rick slowly turned his head to face Carol. "I promise you we will" Said Rick taking Carol's hand he squeezed them softly. Glenn jumped into the back of the car and slammed the door shut. Rick started the engine and the three of them drove forward. Maggie opened the gate quickly and let them drive through. As she closed the gate she sadly watched the car drive off into the distance.

"Please be safe" Maggie whispered.

...

More and more walkers began throwing themselves against the glass, the glass began to crack.

"Shit" Said Merle.

Daryl looked around the store there was nowhere else to go they were surrounded. Daryl turned his head to Merle slowly.

"I'm sorry brother"

The end for now :)

Please Review and thank you for reading :)

I love you! :P


	5. Sacrifice

The Doors and windows continued to bang rhythmically as the walkers threw themselves on the store, their dead eyes staring inside hungry for human flesh. Daryl slowly eased himself down onto the cold floor, he slowly crossed his legs and stared out at the crack spreading across the window.

"This is it" Daryl sighed sadly.

Merle narrowed his eyes down at his brother and quickly disappeared to behind the store counter, he returned slowly a pack of cigarettes in hand, he slowly sat down next to Daryl and opened the pack, he nudged Daryl and put the open pack out to him. Daryl slowly took a cigarette out of the box. The two brothers in sync placed the cigarettes in their mouths and turned their heads to face the door again. Merle grabbed a lighter from his pocket and lit his and Daryl's cigarettes, they both sat there quietly staring at the hoards of walkers.

"You remember the day mom died?" asked Merle quietly.

Daryl slowly turned his head to face his brother.

"Yeah, watched the place burn down" answered Daryl huskily.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you baby brother"

Daryl shrugged and turned his face back to face the door, the crack was beginning to spread.

"So? Weren't your fault you got the clap."

Merle sighed and threw his cigarette to the ground.

"Shoulda' been there to take care of you instead of leaving you with that old bastard"

Daryl shrugged again, he slowly inhaled the smoke from the cigarette.

"You remember when Daddy died?" asked Merle now trying to look Daryl in the eyes.

"Yeah" mumbled Daryl hesitantly.

"you found his body and I was gone again..what he die of again?"

Daryl sighed. "Heart attack..Old bastard deserved it"

"You go to his funeral?"

"Nah spent the day in the forest sitting by the lake only time I visited his grave was to spit on it"

"He hurt you bad huh?"

Daryl looked up at Merle angrily.

"Why you even talking 'bout this?" asked Daryl sharply.

"Jus' wanted you to know I'm sorry Derlena" Merle mumbled.

Daryl held his eyes on Merle for a second and laid himself down slowly on the ground he stared up at the ceiling, cigarette still in mouth. All he could think about was Carol, Judith and Rick. The three only people he had begun to care about in this world. _Shouldn't of let her down_ Daryl thought to himself sadly. He sighed and put his head back he saw a box with something shiny and metal hiding behind it. His head jerked up and he got up quickly. Daryl pushed the box to the ground and there it revealed another door, he slowly opened it and there it was. A staircase, a key to freedom.

"Merle!" Yelled Daryl

Merle turned around quickly and saw the staircase his smile grew he quickly got up and ran towards the door.

He slowly turned around, "Yeah that's right you sum bitches! Nobody can kill Merle but Merle!" yelled Merle joyfully.

Daryl pushed Merle. "C'mon we aint got all day!" yelled Daryl annoyed.

Merle turned around quickly and ran up the stairs, Daryl behind him slammed the door shut with a slight grin on his face. The two brothers ran up the stairs and opened the second door they were on the roof. Merle frowned as he remembered his last experience on a rooftop.

Daryl and Merle slowly made their way to the edge of the rooftop they looked down to try to spot their truck it was the only clear spot out of the entire town, the whole town was now filled with Walkers most of the which were surrounding the gas station.

"Shit" Said Merle and Daryl in sync.

...

The light from the sun shone in Carol's worried blue eyes, she sighed sadly she could see the sun was going down and that Glenn and Rick were tired from searching all day. It felt like Sophia all over again but this time they would give up quicker. She wouldn't be able to survive without Daryl by her side this time she needed somebody to speak to or someone to keep believing in her. When the group thought she had died nobody tried to find her but Daryl never gave up that's what she liked about him, he never gave up hope and neither should she.

Rick slowly stopped the car and turned around to face Carol, his face serious.

"Carol we've been driving all day I don't think we're gonna find him"

"We can't stop looking for him now if it were me or you or anybody in the group he wouldn't stop looking" Carol responded sharply lifting her head to look Rick right in the eyes.

Rick slowly nodded and turned around to face the wheel again he continued driving. Glenn looked over at Carol, who was staring out of the window again. He slowly put his hand on hers. She turned her head to look at him and he half smiled, Carol nodded her head and went back to looking out of the window. _We will find him. I know we will _Carol thought to herself confidently. _I know we will_.

...

There was a huge crash below the roof and the number of walkers outside began decreasing, Merle and Daryl each knew what it was. Daryl bolted for the door and began pushing himself against the door to hold it down.

"What the hell are you doing?" screamed Merle furiously at Daryl.

"I'm saving your ass run!" yelled Daryl back.

"What the!? I aint letting you die Derlena!" screamed Merle.

"Yeah? And what do you care huh? Aint done nothing for me!" yelled Daryl his hands pushing into the door prepared for the walkers.

"Nothing? You want me to knock your teeth in? I taught you to become a man! I taught you how to use a fucking cross –bow I paid for a fucking hooker just so you could officially become a man!" screamed Merle furiously.

"You did that shit for yourself!" Yelled Daryl.

The walkers were beginning to walk up the stairs, Daryl could feel them pushing on the door, his face began turning red as he used all his strength to keep the door closed.

"Go!" Yelled Daryl.

"I aint leaving you!" screamed Merle, "We can out run those sum bitches! Let go off the door and we'll run the truck aint even that far"

Daryl looked at Merle and quickly looked back at the door, he turned his head slowly and nodded at Merle. He let go of the door and ran with Merle across the rooftop, the walkers weren't far behind them there was hundreds. Merle and Daryl reached the end of the rooftop and they exchanged looks they both jumped off the roof together.

The two brothers fell from the roof majestically, Just as they were about to hit the ground Daryl's head hit some garbage cans that had been lying out by the side of the building, Merle hit the ground and ran straight over to his brother. Daryl's head was bleeding and he was un conscience. Merle scooped Daryl into his arms and held him close, he was trying to hear a heartbeat.

"Daryl? Daryl!" yelled Merle trying to wake his brother he didn't give a fuck if every walker in the town heard him.

Daryl let out a breath and Merle lifted his head up in shock, he quickly picked up Daryl and began carrying him, he needed to get him back to the truck, gas or no gas.

"Kind of reminds you of old times doesn't it?" Joked Merle. Merle continued running he could see the herd barging into the store he knew he was safe.

"You know you remember your first cross-bow lesson don't you? The time you wouldn't shoot that fucking deer. Yeah? And then you tried to be a man like today and you got stabbed by a fucking arrow" Laughed Merle. He was getting closer to the truck. Daryl murmured.

"C'mon buddy stay with me now"

Suddenly Merle felt a burning pain in his shoulder he screamed out in pain, he turned around to see a walker chewing on him he kicked the walker down and stomped on its head until it stopped moving. Another walker appeared it's mouth aimed for Daryl's limp arm but Merle quickly grabbed the knife from Daryl's pocket and stabbed it. More and more appeared as Merle attracted attention to himself and Daryl. They all began turning away from the store and began walking towards Daryl and Merle. Merle slowly put his head down to look at the un conscience Daryl in his arms.

"Not today baby brother not today" Merle growled.

He quickly ran around the truck and opened the door sharply. He laid Daryl in the back seat of the truck and slid the knife into Daryl's pocket. "Goodbye Daryl" Said Merle before closing the truck door.

Merle ran out in front of the truck and he spread his arms out wide.

"You walker bastards want me!? Come get me!" screamed Merle at the top of his voice.

The walker's eyes were all on Merle they began walking towards him he ran in another direction in hope of attracting the walkers away from Daryl inside the truck. The walkers began piling up over him. Before the first few walkers began taking bites out of Merle he uttered 6 words.

"Finally doing something for you brother" Merle uttered to himself before being eaten alive by thousands of Walkers. His screams could be heard from miles.

...

Rick, Glenn and Carol all suddenly heard a bloodcurdling scream they looked ahead of them and saw a herd of walkers digging into something.

"Oh my God" Rick said in shock.

Carol looked up out of the window, her mouth opened wide and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Isn't that Merle?" Carol asked in shock.

Glenn and Rick craned their necks forward to look closer into the herd they saw Merle's prosthetic arm hanging out of the crowd, Rick and Glenn exchanged looks and they suddenly turned around to look at Carol who had tears falling from her eyes.

"Do you think they got Daryl?" asked Carol in shock.

"I don't think he made it Carol I'm sorry" Rick said quietly and calmly.

Carol felt as if a part of her had just been ripped out of her she began sobbing hysterically.

"Maybe he got away! he's fast he.."

Glenn slowly put his hand on Carol's shoulder.

"Carol if they got Merle they must of gotten him too" Glenn said calmly.

Carol began sobbing as she stared at the herd, Rick slowly turned the car around and began driving again, Carol didn't want to leave she wanted to go back and see Daryl one more time even if he was dead. She turned her head to the back seat window and suddenly got the shock of her life she saw Daryl at the back of the truck. His head was bleeding and he seemed to be taking deep breaths he fell down back onto the back seat of the truck again and Carol began trying to stand up.

"Rick he's alive! Turn around he's hurt!" screamed Carol desperately.

"Carol it's just your imagination" Said Rick calmly continuing to drive.

"Stop treating me like I'm crazy! I saw him his head was bleeding!" screamed Carol into Rick's ear.

Rick stopped the car and turned around sharply.

"Even if it is him it's too risky to get back there there's too many walkers!" Whispered Rick sharply.

Carol sat down calmly her face still furious, her face still red.

"Fine Rick. I understand" Carol said calmly.

Glenn exchanged a confused, worried face with Rick.

"I'll just get him myself" said Carol calmly, she opened the car door and put her leg out ready to jump from the car.

Rick quickly stopped the car and turned around to Carol.

"Fine!" growled Rick.

Carol slowly closed the car door and Rick quickly turned the car around back in the direction of the town. Rick, Glenn and Carol quickly jumped out of the car guns in hand. They began shooting the walkers surrounding the truck. Glenn, Rick and Carol quickly opened the door and Glenn and Rick put their arms around Daryl. They carried him out of the truck. Carol quickly grabbed his cross-bow and bag and followed them back to the car. The walkers began coming towards them after the sound of gun shots. They dived into the car and drove off quickly. Glenn was sitting in the front with Rick as Carol held Daryl in her arms he was still un conscience and bleeding. Carol slowly stroked his hair back. She was happy she had her friend back safe and sound.

"Carol you're supposed to checking for bites back there" Said Rick calmly.

"Sorry" Said carol as she lifted his shirt slowly he had no bites but he had a ton of scars which she had noticed the nights she had spent with him she didn't want to look at them anymore she slowly put it down and held his head softly. She continued to stroke his hair.

...

Daryl felt warm water touch his head and he quickly sat up, he was back at the prison in one of the cells he looked up to see Carol standing over him she had a wet cloth in hand and a bright smile on her face. Daryl slowly put his hand on his head and flinched violently. There was blood on his hands.

"Don't touch that it needs to heal" Carol said softly as she slowly put the wet cloth to Daryl's head.

"What happened?" asked Daryl wearily.

"You got knocked out we found you and brought you back here"

"What about Merle?" asked Daryl.

Carol froze, she wished she could of avoided that question. She slowly took the cloth off Daryl's bleeding head and sat on the bed next to him. Carol slowly put her head down and whispered. "I'm sorry"

Daryl looked up with a face of anger and confusion.

"What the hell you mean you sorry!? Answer the damn question!" Yelled Daryl.

"Your brother didn't make it..he..he got eaten by walkers" Said Carol calmly.

Daryl's face went red and he could feel his fists shaking, he got up quickly and punched the mirror in Carol's cell. Carol gasped. The glass from the mirror was sticking out of Daryl's fists and they were bleeding he didn't care his face was still as red as the blood on his fists and they were still shaking. Carol stepped forward.

"Daryl.."

"Why didn't you save him huh? You saved me what stopped you from saving him!?" screamed Daryl angrily and sadly. He could feel his eyes getting wet but he quickly wiped them away with his arm.

Carol slowly walked over to him and put her arms around him, he dug his head into her shoulder and let the tears fall.

"It's okay Daryl I'm here for you know" Carol whispered.

Daryl quickly pushed Carol off him angrily.

"I don't need you lady! I don't need none of yall!" screamed Daryl he walked out of the cell and slammed the door behind him.

Carol slowly turned her head to the broken mirror all she could see was a lonely broken woman.

The end for now :)

Thanks for Reading and please review!


	6. Goodbye

Daryl flinched as Hershel slowly pulled the pieces of glass out of his knuckles; they were once again bleeding and torn. There were several chunks of glass in his knuckles but he didn't care he was too furious to feel any pain or show any pain.

"How did you do this son?" asked Hershel as he pulled out another chunk of glass.

Daryl didn't answer he just narrowed his eyes up at Hershel he didn't like being questioned by people about his life it made him angry. Hershel sighed and pulled out the last piece of glass delicately, he grabbed a bandage from one of the first aids boxes left over and wrapped it round Daryl's knuckle. Daryl slowly got up and nodded his head to Hershel to say thank you. He stomped out of the cell block his boots could be heard thumping against the hard floor. The morning sun shone in his eyes as he entered the courtyard and stood in front of the marked graves for Lori and T-dog. He sighed he wondered when it would be his turn to be buried next to these two and how many people he would lose before that happened. Suddenly Daryl felt a hand on his shoulder and he quickly turned around knife raised. It was Rick. He slowly lowered the knife.

"I'm sorry about your brother" Rick sighed, he slowly walked next to him and stared at Lori's grave he felt a tear roll down his cheek.

" I never said..I'm sorry about your wife" said Daryl hesitantly.

"Thank you"

The two men stood in silence again staring at the graves until Daryl turned to Rick once again.

"I'm going on a run"

"For what?" asked Rick wiping away a tear.

"Merle's body" mumbled Daryl.

Rick turned his head slowly towards Daryl and took one step in front of him his face was serious.

"Daryl I can't..It's too risky"

Daryl's whole facial expression changed he suddenly looked young and vulnerable. He turned to Rick. "I can't just leave him there he's my brother"

"We can't risk it Daryl I'm sorry"

Daryl slowly put his head down his face was red and his fists were shaking. He quickly put his head up again to look at Rick.

"Never said you had to go with me I'll go by myself" Said Daryl sharply he began walking away from Rick towards his bike.

"Wait! Daryl" Yelled Rick.

Daryl turned around to see Rick walking quickly towards him.

"I'll come with you just give me a minute let me tell the rest of the group" said Rick.

"Fine" said Daryl following Rick as he ran back into the prison, by the time Daryl reached the cell block Rick was already was speaking to the group.

"I'm going on a run with Daryl"

Maggie stepped forward. "To get what?" she asked confused.

"Merle's body" Said Rick calmly.

Glenn suddenly quickly stood forward. "Rick it's too risky the whole town was filled with walkers"

"There won't even be a body! And what if we get attacked what do we do then?" interrupted Maggie.

"They're right Rick I don't think it's worth going back" Said Hershel calmly.

Suddenly they all jumped Daryl closed the cell block door sharply they all turned their heads to see Daryl standing there angrily.

"If it was any of you, you would have gone back! But nah you don't care about the redneck trash!" yelled Daryl huskily.

"Daryl we didn't mean it like.." said Maggie calmly.

"Whatever I'm going weather he's going or not" said Daryl exiting the cell block.

The whole group were in silence, Carol quickly ran out of the cell block after Daryl.

"Daryl will you just talk to me?" called Carol running after Daryl.

Daryl turned around sharply to face Carol. "What the hell do you want?" snapped Daryl.

"I want you to talk to me.. just let me explain please"

"Explain what? How you could have saved my brother and just left him?" snapped Daryl.

"You don't understand they already had gotten him by the time we arrived I'm sorry"

"Whatever" growled Daryl as he stomped away.

"Why are you acting so cold to me? Don't I mean anything to you!?" yelled Carol

Daryl turned around and stormed back over to Carol he leaned in right in Carol's terrified face.

"No you don't" he snapped coldly.

"What about those nights we spent together and the rose.." Carol whispered.

"They meant nothing to me all they were just cheap nights of sex for me" Daryl whispered sharply.

Carol was speechless she felt tears trying to escape from her eyes but she wouldn't let herself cry in front of Daryl she didn't want him to know he'd hurt her. Daryl turned around again and continued walking to the courtyard. She ran off through into the prison sobbing she didn't want to be near anybody she ran into the second cell block and the memories of that day flooded back she noticed a gun on the ground and slowly picked it up. It had 5 bullets inside of it. _If he's not going to protect me I'll protect myself_ thought Carol to herself she ran out of the cell block deeper into the prison she disappeared into complete darkness.

Daryl and Rick got into the car armed with a cross-bow and gun. Glenn was at the gate ready to open and close it for the two. Rick nodded at Daryl and the two began driving Glenn quickly opened the gate and closed it again once they passed through. Glenn stared at the car driving away and prayed nothing happened while they were gone.

...

Rick and Daryl slowly pulled up in front of the town there were still walkers wondering around but not as many as there was a day ago, Daryl let out a small sigh of relief him and Rick sprinted out of the car weapons in hands. Daryl ran up to Merle's body. His bottom half was gone and there was a missing chunk in his shoulder. Daryl kneeled down next to Merle's body and it began to move his eyes were a different type of blue and the whites of his eyes were red. He wasn't the same person anymore.

"Could you give me a minute?" asked Daryl turning to Rick.

Rick nodded and walked towards the car still keeping an eye out for any walkers.

"Hi brother"

Merle's hands reached up to try to grab Daryl.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, or at least stay with you until you died"

Merle growled.

"Could of had it all me and you the Dixon brothers together forever watching each other's backs"

Merle's hand grabbed Daryl's shoe he began trying to bite it but his body didn't have enough strength.

"I'll survive for you brother..become the man you wanted me to"

Daryl turned around and signalled Rick to pass him his gun, Rick ran forward and slowly handed Daryl the gun. Daryl stood up and aimed the gun at Merle's head.

"I'm sorry brother" Daryl said holding back a tear.

Merle slowly put his hand up to Daryl and Daryl shot him in the head. The gun shot echoed through the town. Daryl stood over Merle's lifeless body and stared down at it._ Now you don't have to fight the world anymore brother_

...

"Hey where's Carol? I haven't seen her since this morning" Asked Maggie while holding Judith close to her.

"Maybe she's in her cell" Said Glenn calmly.

He slowly entered her cell to find it empty, he gasped at her broken mirror.

"Maggie over here!" Glenn whispered sharply.

Maggie walked quickly over to Carol's cell and gasped at the broken mirror.

"Do you think?"

"Daryl did this?" said Maggie in shock.

Maggie and Glenn exchanged looks and Maggie quickly ran over to Beth and handed her over slowly.

"Why are you giving her to me?" asked Beth confused.

"We're gonna look for Carol she's missing"

Beth slowly nodded and walked towards Hershel with Judith in her arms.

Maggie and Glenn grabbed a torch and axe and ran through the cell block into the deeper part of the prison.

"We shouldn't be down here there's tons of walkers just roaming around in here" Said Glenn worryingly

"Relax Glenn we got a torch and a weapon" Said Maggie calmly.

"So did your father when he got bitten" Glenn mumbled

Maggie turned around sharply and elbowed Glenn in the stomach, he doubled down in pain.

"Sorry"

Maggie helped Glenn up and the two continued walking, suddenly they heard a large amount of moans come from ahead of them they shone the light around the corner and saw a whole group of walkers. Maggie screamed.

"Go back!" yelled Glenn

The group of walkers began chasing them as they ran back. Suddenly another walker appeared in front of them Maggie swung the axe at the walker and it split into two. They ran back through the prison back into the cell block and closed the door. Maggie hugged Glenn close and quietly sobbed into his shoulder he hugged her close and stared at the outside of the cell block.

...

For the last few hours Glenn and Maggie searched for Carol all over the prison they checked the guard tower, the courtyard and even the cafeteria she was nowhere to be found. Maggie walked back into the cell block to tell everyone else the news. Glenn slowly walked into the courtyard and leaned on the wall his hands on his head he couldn't believe they'd lost another person he couldn't take it anymore he was too afraid of losing anybody else he loved. Suddenly Glenn heard a car drive up he could see Rick in the car but without Daryl he was worried. Suddenly he saw a truck drive up behind Rick it was Daryl he had a body in the back of the truck. He raced down to the gate and opened it quickly Daryl and Rick drove through the gate and Glenn closed it again. Rick quickly got out of the car and went to the back of the truck to help Daryl take Merle's body.

"I can handle it" growled Daryl getting out of the truck.

Rick nodded and walked back up with Glenn.

"Shouldn't we help him?" asked Glenn worried.

"He said he can handle it...best not to argue with him right now" Said Rick calmly.

Glenn nodded and the two walked up back to the prison. Daryl pulled Merle's body off the truck and put it on his back. He slowly carried it to the courtyard. Once he got there he slowly dropped it to the ground and grabbed the shovel lying next to the other graves. He slammed it into the ground angrily and began digging he could feel tears falling from his eyes, his face was getting red and his fists were shaking. The blows to the ground became harder and angrier. Once the spot was open for the grave he threw the shovel away from him sharply. He grabbed Merle's body and delicately put it into the grave. He began angrily kicking dirt onto the body he couldn't be bothered to go and get the shovel again. Once the body was covered he shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a Cherokee rose. It was crumpled but he didn't care he slowly put it on Merle's grave and sat down in front of it sadly.

"I'm sorry this happened to you" Daryl whispered wiping away a tear that had escaped from his eye.

Daryl slowly got up again and put the cross above Merle's grave, He stood staring at it.

"Carol's missing Rick I...I think she's dead we couldn't find her anywhere" Maggie said sadly.

Rick sighed sadly and put his hands to his head, he slowly put his head up to Maggie again.

"I'll tell Daryl" Rick sighed Rick turning to walk out of the cell block.

Maggie ran towards Rick quickly.

"But Rick we think Daryl might of had something to do with her leaving...We went into her cell block and her mirror was broken" Maggie said hesitantly.

Rick turned around slowly. "He found out about Merle last night..." Said Rick hesitantly.

Suddenly Daryl entered the cell block, he walked past the group keeping his eyes on the cafeteria door.

"Daryl we need to talk..."

Daryl ignored them he walked into the cafeteria and grabbed several pieces of bread and water and walked out. Maggie attempted to tap him on the shoulder but Rick quickly stopped her.

"Leave him"

...

Carol shot another bullet at the walker behind her she was terrified she only had three bullets left. More and more were appearing behind her she was trapped. Suddenly she noticed a door it read "boiler room" She quickly opened the door and ran inside the door was stuck it wasn't closing properly she started to panic she pulled the door again with all her strength and it shut she ran backwards and tripped on the steps she felt a shooting pain in her ankle. It felt broken. She slowly dragged herself into a corner and held the gun close to her she put her hands over her face and she sobbed. _Not again Carol you idiot._ Carol thought to herself angrily. This time nobody was coming she knew this time she would die.

...

Daryl slowly got up from the cold floor of the guard tower it was afternoon he had overslept again. The past 2 days Daryl had been up all night destroying objects around him in the guard tower he was furious. He slowly looked out of the window and saw the group gathered around a fifth grave he was confused there were only four the last time he was there. He quickly ran down the guard tower stairs and sprinted over to the group.

"What the hell happened?" asked Daryl sharply

Everyone looked at each other hesitantly. Suddenly Daryl noticed the group was one person short. Carol.

"What happened to her?"

Maggie stepped forward slowly she looked up at Daryl hesitantly her eyes glowing.

"She went missing and we couldn't find her anywhere we just assumed she died"

Daryl's face went completely red, his body was shaking he couldn't hold in any of his anger.

"What the hell do you mean you assumed? You didn't look everywhere! Jus' cuz she missin' don't mean she died! Or don't you remember the last time!?" Yelled Daryl furiously.

Before Maggie could answer, Daryl began running back to the guard tower.

"Where you going?" shouted Maggie.

"Getting my cross-bow and I'm looking for her!" yelled Daryl as he ran inside.

He quickly returned cross-bow in hand and ran inside to go look for Carol. The whole group were in silence as he ran inside.

...

_"Aint nobody coming for you Carol"_ Ed's cruel voice boomed through Carol's head, she felt faint.

"Shut up Ed I'm not afraid of you anymore" Said Carol weakly.

_"Is that right? You think you a big woman now that you're hiding behind Dixon" Laughed Ed_

Carol moaned weakly she wished the hallucinations would stop.

_"You're a lonely old woman Carol aint nobody want you now, useless woman couldn't save Sophia and couldn't even keep Dixon with you" _

Carol raised her head up her head was killing her.

_"You're gonna die and then you're gonna be stuck with me again. Only person who ever thought about touching you...well other than that prison inmate"_

"Fuck off!" Screamed Carol as loud as she could.

Suddenly she heard the door push open she opened her eyes weakly and saw a walker slowly making its way towards her it's mouth was open wide and its eyes were focused on Carol she quickly grabbed the gun and aimed it at the walker.

Suddenly she lowered it and a tear dropped from her eye. _Ed's right I'm all alone there's no point in living anymore I'm gonna die anyway_ Carol thought to herself sadly. She slowly turned the gun and aimed it at her head, she slowly closed her eyes and whispered. "I'm sorry Goodbye"

The end for now :)

Thanks for reading and please review!

Next chapter might take longer to come out because of school but I'll try to get it out asap!


	7. Attack

"Carol what the hell are you doing!?" yelled Daryl

Carol opened her eyes quickly to see Daryl standing in front of her, the walker was now on the ground the back of its head bleeding. Daryl held the bleeding knife high as he stared at her in shock.

"I can't do this anymore Daryl I'm done" sobbed Carol as she continued to hold the gun to her head.

Daryl slowly stepped forward but Carol quickly thrust her hand forward, "Don't come any closer!" yelled Carol now digging the gun into her head.

Daryl stopped he glared at Carol angrily, he dropped the bloody knife to the ground and stood still his face going red.

"Why you acting so weak huh?" snapped Daryl angrily.

Carol looked up at Daryl surprised she expected Daryl to be more comforting.

"I'm not..." she squeaked.

"Yeah you are! Trying to take the chicken's way out by ending it all! You think Sophia would have wanted that?"

Carol glared at Daryl angrily. "Don't you dare bring Sophia into this!" she snapped.

"Why? Back at the CDC you didn't want to die you wouldn't let Sophia die the same way you're planning to!" yelled Daryl his fists shaking.

"This is my choice I got nothing to live for I've got no one!" shouted Carol sobbing tears were streaming down her face and her hand was beginning to shake.

Carol slowly closed her eyes tightly. "Goodbye Daryl" she sighed sadly, her hands were still shaking. Just as she was about to pull the trigger Daryl screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I already lost my brother I can't lose you too!" Daryl yelled running closer to Carol.

Carol opened her eyes in shock, Daryl was now close to her face and breathing heavily. She looked at the gun in her hand and threw it across the floor away from her, she covered her mouth and began sobbing. Daryl hugged her close, he let her sob into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Daryl" Carol sobbed.

Daryl pulled away from her slowly and kept a stare into her eyes for a few seconds.

"We should get you back" said Daryl calmly as he tried helping her up, Carol stood up slowly but suddenly screamed out in pain and fell to the ground again. Daryl looked down at her in shock.

"What's wrong?"

"I fell down the steps and I think I broke my ankle" breathed Carol taking in the pain.

Daryl slowly put his arms underneath her and picked her up into his arms, she buried her head into his strong chest.

"I'll get you out of here"

Daryl slowly crouched down and grabbed the knife and the gun and passed them to Carol.

"You'll gonna have to be my weapon while we're walking through there" Daryl said huskily.

Carol nodded and put her head up slowly as Daryl opened the door, there were hundreds of walkers wondering around in the corridors, Daryl began to run. Two walkers suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Carol!" yelled Daryl.

Carol quickly aimed the gun and shot both of the walkers.

"Shoot I only have one bullet left!" panicked Carol.

"It'll have to do I'll try to get to the courtyard" whispered Daryl sharply.

...

Carol and Daryl burst out of the door leading to the courtyard. They both were covered in blood and were breathing heavily. After realising where they were they began smiling. Daryl carefully put Carol on the ground of the courtyard he was out of breath.

"Jus' give me a minute" breathed Daryl.

Carol looked up and Daryl and half smiled, "So you can't lose me too huh?"

Daryl looked down at her sharply his cheeks flashed red with embarrassment.

"Jus' a way of getting some sense into your head" Daryl mumbled.

Carol smiled to herself she understood. Daryl did care about her he was just too afraid to admit it. Daryl slowly stood up and picked Carol up again into his strong arms the two ran into the cell block and Daryl laid Carol on her bed in her cell.

The whole group surrounded them their faces shocked. Daryl turned around slowly and put his arms out wide.

"What did I tell yall?" shouted Daryl annoyed. Daryl quickly pushed passed the shocked group members and left the cell block.

"Carol what happened?" asked Maggie sitting next to Carol.

"I think I just lost my mind for a little bit I thought I could survive on my own but I guess I was wrong... Daryl came just in time" Carol said softly.

Maggie was about to bring Carol into a hug when she remembered the blood covering Carol, "Why are you covered in blood?" asked Maggie.

Carol smiled softly. "We ran into a few walkers and It kind of became a blood bath" Carol laughed.

Maggie smiled softly. "Well we should get you cleaned up" said Maggie pulling on Carol's arm, Carol pulled back.

"I can't move I think I broke my ankle" Carol whispered.

"I'll check you out" said Hershel moving through the crowd, Maggie quickly moved as Hershel sat down next to Carol he began moving Carol's ankle carefully. Carol whimpered.

"It seems to just be a sprain though you should stay off your feet for a few days"

Carol nodded slowly.

"I'll get you a change of clothes" said Beth in the background. She quickly ran into the cafeteria and grabbed a long sleeved check shirt along with a pair of black trousers, she quickly returned and passed Carol the clothes. Carol smiled.

"We should give her, her privacy now" said Rick calmly.

The group began exiting her cell when Carl quickly turned around to Carol.

"Please don't leave again...Daryl's not the same when..." Carl quickly paused and exited the cell after realising what he was saying. Carol smiled and began taking her bloody shirt off.

...

It was raining. The night sky was pitch black and Carol was freezing in her cell. _What were you thinking earlier Carol? Daryl was right you were being weak_ Carol thought to herself sadly. He was right Sophia wouldn't have wanted that if she was still alive. Carol slowly put her head onto her pillow her ankle was still aching and she wished she had Daryl next to her again. Suddenly her cell door opened and her head sprung up it was Daryl.

Daryl slowly closed the cell door and he sat on her bed carefully.

"How's your ankle?" asked Daryl calmly.

"Better" said Carol hesitantly.

There was a long silence between the two of them, until Daryl finally turned to look at Carol in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I said about the sex..." Daryl said huskily.

Carol looked up at him slowly. "It's fine Daryl...I understand what you were going through" Carol paused and began thinking about the day she started tearing the Cherokee rose's apart. "We all do things we don't mean when we're in pain"

Daryl slowly leaned in and brought Carol into a soft hug, Carol was surprised Daryl rarely gave more than one hug. Daryl slowly pulled away from her and began heading for the door.

"Daryl wait please...stay with me I don't want to be on my own anymore" said Carol tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

Daryl turned around and walked back to her slowly.

"Get under the sheets" Daryl said calmly.

Carol slowly pulled herself under the sheets and Daryl pulled his shoes off and joined her, he slowly put his arm around her and pulled her close. She flinched.

"What's wrong?" asked Daryl looking down at Carol.

"Nothing my ankle just kind of hurt" whispered Carol.

Daryl stroked Carol's cold arms slowly.

"Why did you come down here?" asked Carol.

"I couldn't sleep I suppose"

Carol smiled softly. "Neither could I"

Suddenly Carol was interrupted by the sound of Judith crying, Daryl quickly got up and exited the cell. He returned with Judith cradled in his arms. Carol gasped in surprise she'd never seen Daryl hold Judith before. As soon as he entered Carol's cell Judith quietened down.

"You okay sweetheart? It's alright I'm here" Daryl whispered cradling Judith close to his strong chest.

Carol smiled, "You seem like a natural at that... Did you ever have kids?" asked Carol.

Daryl half smiled at Carol, "Nah...I suppose I never met the right girl"

"Oh"

"And anyway if I ever had kids I'd probably be a shitty father like my own dad" Daryl sighed still smiling down at Judith.

"Oh Daryl..." Carol sighed sadly, "You would have made a great father I mean look at you with Judith right now"

"Aint my kid though is she?" said Daryl smiling.

Carol sighed and slowly turned over in her bed, "I'm kind of tired I'm gonna sleep for a few minutes"

Daryl nodded and continued to hold Judith close to him.

...

Carol awoke as the morning sun began shining in her eyes, she opened them slowly and groggily. She slowly turned her head to look for Daryl but he wasn't next to her. She began to panic.

"Daryl!?" she yelled worriedly.

Daryl quickly emerged from the cell block, Judith was in his arms and he was carefully pressing her bottle to her small delicate mouth. He was whispering sweet, calming things into her small pink ears. Carol smiled calmly. She couldn't believe Daryl thought he wouldn't be a good enough father he seemed like the perfect father to her. _I wish I had met you before Ed_ Carol thought to herself sadly.

"Yeah Carol?" Daryl whispered quietly.

"uh nothing I just wanted to know where you were" Carol said her cheeks flashing red.

Daryl nodded at her and continued feeding Judith, "How you feeling today little ass kicker?" asked Daryl smiling.

Suddenly Rick's cell door slid open, Rick emerged and smiled as he walked towards Daryl and Judith. Daryl slowly handed Judith over to Rick and Rick pulled her into his chest. "Thank you" smiled Rick as he took the bottle from Daryl.

Suddenly the sound of gun shots filled the prison. Daryl and Rick quickly exchanged looks and Rick ran straight over to Carol he slowly handed Judith over to her and the two men ran out to the courtyard. It was the Governor, he had a whole army of men firing guns at the prison. The governor spotted Rick and Daryl coming out of the prison.

"Hold fire!" yelled the Governor.

Rick and Daryl ran forward towards the gate.

"What the hell are you doing?" yelled Rick.

The Governor smirked slyly. "We're taking what's ours" he yelled.

Daryl turned his head to look at the group of people when suddenly his stare turned to a furious glare he spotted Andrea in the crowd listening to the governor a gun in hand ready to fire.

"You can either give up the prison or we'll take it by force" The Governor boomed.

"We're not giving anything up this is our home now" Rick yelled.

The Governor smiled, "Have it your way then" The Governor signalled his army and they begun shooting at them.

Rick and Daryl quickly sprinted into the prison, Andrea turned her head to the Governor.

"Phillip should we be doing this? They're my friends"

"You're welcome to join them Andrea just know you won't be on the side that has a happily ever after"

Andrea nodded slowly and began aiming her gun at the prison sadly.

...

Rick and Daryl burst through the cell block.

"We need everyone out there!" Rick yelled.

"Rick what's going on?" asked Maggie

"We're under attack!" yelled Rick throwing weapons to everyone.

"The Governor?" asked Glenn shocked.

Rick nodded quickly and threw a gun to him. Each member of the group began grabbing different weapons until the bag was empty. All of them walked out of the cell block armed and afraid. Maggie and Glenn were holding hands as they walked out, Carl stood behind Rick and Beth stayed close to Hershel. Daryl didn't stay close to them he quickly ran back to Carol's cell and picked her up carefully, he carried Judith in his other arm.

"Daryl what are you doing?" asked Carol confused.

"I aint letting you die" said Daryl huskily, he ran out to the guard tower and put Carol and Judith down delicately on the ground.

"Keep your gun with you for defence if anything happens I'll come running and If I can't...Just keep a low profile" Said Daryl desperately.

Carol nodded understandingly, Daryl slowly kissed Carol on the forehead and did the same to Judith. Carol half smiled and Daryl ran down the stairs quickly. Carol clutched Judith to her chest and held the gun next to her in defence.

Suddenly the whole atmosphere changed it became a war, many people on the Governor's side were dying, The Governor looked furious he began getting other weapons and continued to shoot. Andrea was right next to him shooting her expression showed she didn't want to do this. Rick kept his eyes on Andrea they made full eye contact. Andrea looked around her and at herself and she ran from the Governor she couldn't stand being with him anymore she ran as fast as she could. She climbed through the gate and Rick ran straight up to her his gun was drawn.

"What the hell are you doing here?" yelled Rick

"I...I'm helping you" Andrea squeaked.

"No you're not go back over to your side and leave us" Rick said sharply his gun was aimed.

"I'm not leaving I'm helping you!" Andrea said sharply.

Rick turned his head to look at his group and then back to Andrea he slowly moved the gun away from Andrea's head and walked away. Andrea smiled and kneeled next to Carl and began shooting at the opposite side. The Governor spotted her and glared angrily, he aimed the gun at Hershel's head and shot. The blow was quick and nobody was expecting it. Hershel fell to the ground dead his head was bleeding. Beth and Maggie screamed in terror. Beth kneeled down next to Hershel and began sobbing over his body. Suddenly she felt a stabbing pain in her leg. She had been shot by the Governor. She screamed out in pain. Carl looked up at the Governor who was now smiling. Carl aimed his gun and shot the Governor in the arm. He screamed out in pain. Carol looked down from the Guard tower and saw Hershel dead on the ground she began sobbing.

"Rick we have to get out of here now!" screamed Maggie sitting by her sister's side.

Rick looked around at the group all of their faces were telling him to give up he looked down at Carl and he was crying. Rick nodded his head

"C'mon we gotta go! Get to a car just go!" yelled Rick picking Carl up.

Maggie and Glenn pulled Beth away from Hershel's body and helped her over to the truck, Rick and Carl got into the car. Daryl ran over to the gate and opened it quickly for them to pass. Andrea continued shooting at the Governor.

Carol once again looked out of the window and saw the group driving away she began to panic she attempted to get up but she fell again she clutched Judith close to her. Judith began crying loudly

"It's okay baby we'll be okay" said Carol sobbing.

Suddenly the door burst open and Daryl ran in, he scooped Carol and Judith into his arms and sprinted down the stairs.

"I told you I wasn't gonna let yall die" said Daryl smiling.

Suddenly he felt a shooting pain in his arm, he had been shot. He didn't flinch though he kept Judith and Carol in his arms he wasn't the type to scream out in pain. He jumped on the bike with both of them with him and sped out of the courtyard.

The prison was empty, the Governor smiled at his new home happily.

"Bring her here!" yelled the Governor.

Suddenly Andrea was dragged over to him he smiled down at her.

"Now what shall I do with you?"

The end for now! :)

Thanks for reading and please review!


	8. Perfect

Daryl slowly stopped the motorcycle; they were now miles away from the Prison, Miles away from danger.

"Why are you stopping?" asked Carol worriedly

Daryl slowly put his finger up to pause her, he put his hand on his bleeding arm and groaned in pain.

"Do you have supplies in the bag? You need medical attention!" said Carol panicking.

"W...we should go back for Andrea" Daryl breathed clutching his arm.

Carol was shocked; she'd thought Daryl out of everyone would be the most furious with what she did. "But everything she did! Why do you want to go back for her?!" asked Carol confused.

Daryl slowly put his head up to face Carol. "I'll admit I'm still pissed off at what she did to me and Merle but she doesn't deserve to be left with that bastard" Daryl breathed, Daryl was losing a lot of blood.

Carol nodded understandingly. "Well if we are gonna go back we need to get you and Judith somewhere safe" Carol said calmly.

"Pass me the bag" Daryl growled breathing heavily.

Carol quickly obeyed she grabbed the small black bag from the motorcycle and handed it to Daryl. Daryl snatched it from her quickly and dug his hand into the bag desperately. He soon pulled out a shiny pair of tweezers from the bag and smiled. Carol shook her head confused at what Daryl wanted those for. Suddenly Daryl stabbed the tweezers into his arm and began turning it in his arm, his face was red and he was taking deep breathes. Carol screamed in shock.

"Daryl what the hell are you doing!?" yelled Carol clutching Judith close to her.

Daryl didn't answer he began pulling the tweezers out of his arm, they were bloody and at the end of the tweezers was a bullet. Daryl dropped the tweezers and held his arm he had a half smile on his face. Carol stared at him for a few seconds and suddenly began hitting him.

"How the hell could you be so reckless!?" yelled Carol.

Before Daryl could answer he collapsed to the ground, blood was streaming from Daryl's arm and Carol screamed in shock. "Daryl!" Carol began panicking she looked at Judith and looked down at Daryl she was all on her own and terrified. She turned her head to look for walkers but none where in sight. _Carol he didn't let you die you're not gonna let him die_ Carol thought to herself. She took a deep breath and put her sprained ankle down to the ground she winced in pain but continued to try to walk over to him to help him back to the bike. Judith suddenly started wailing loudly.

"It's okay Judy calm down Carol's here" Carol whispered soothingly as she stretched her arm out to pick Daryl up. He was too heavy. _Damn your muscles Daryl!_ Carol thought to herself annoyed. Suddenly she heard something down the road she turned her head to see Maggie, Glenn and Beth in one of the trucks from the prison. She sighed in relief and begun waving her arm in the air to attract their attention.

"Glenn! Maggie!" yelled Carol desperately.

...

Beth's head rested on Maggie as Glenn drove the two of them. They were all in silence. Beth held her leg it was bleeding badly.

"We'll try to find a place to stay so we can help you" Glenn said calmly.

"Why? Just let me die I don't want to live anymore" Beth mumbled sadly.

Maggie looked down at Beth and brought her closer to her, she didn't like hearing her sister talk like that.

Suddenly Glenn spotted two people ahead of them in the road, one of them was lying in the street and the other was trying to help them up they had a baby in their arm.

"There's people up there" said Glenn shocked.

Maggie raised her head up and recognised the two people.

"That's Carol and Daryl!"

"They survived..." said Glenn in relief but he stopped quickly remembering Hershel.

Glenn drove up faster and stopped next to Carol, she limped over to the door wincing.

"Carol? What happened?" asked Glenn in shock.

"Daryl got shot in the arm he...he took the bullet out and passed out" said Carol worriedly.

Glenn quickly jumped out of the truck over to Daryl, Maggie slowly got out of the truck and helped Maggie and Judith into the truck. Maggie ran over to help Glenn lift Daryl's heavy body they began getting his blood on their hands. Glenn winced he hated the sight of blood even after everything they'd been through. They dropped Daryl at the back of the truck along with his bike. Carol slowly brushed her fingers through his hair. She was afraid she was losing him.

"Carol" said a voice.

Carol turned around to see Maggie giving her a rag.

"For his arm" she said calmly.

Carol smiled appreciably and took the rag from her slowly, she wrapped it round Daryl's bleeding arm and held it there to be careful. Glenn and Maggie turned around and half smiled at each other, they were happy they still had some of their group.

...

Andrea slowly lifted up her head wearily her nose was covered in blood and she was shaking. The Governor struck her again harder.

"Stupid girl should of chosen your loyalties better" laughed the Governor.

Andrea spat out blood, "Fuck you" she said wincing it hurt to speak.

The Governor grabbed her by the wrists and squeezed them tightly, Andrea cried out in pain. The Governor just squeezed harder and leaned into her face. "Feel the pain you and your group made me feel" he whispered sharply. He then quickly let her go and she dropped to the floor, her body was covered in bruises.

"Tomorrow at dawn I will execute you in front of my people" he announced his voice booming.

Andrea looked up weakly at the Governor he just smirked and left the cell slamming the door. As soon as he exited Andrea burst into tears she began sobbing hysterically. _Oh God why didn't I listen to Daryl or Merle or Michonne_ she thought to herself angrily. She noticed a small puddle in the cell and she crawled over to it she stared at her reflection it was horrible. The Governor had messed up her face in so many different ways.

_"Andrea please stay strong"_ said Amy's voice softly.

"Amy?" Andrea whispered. Amy was nowhere in the room.

_"Escape"_ Amy's voice whispered through Andrea's head.

Andrea began sobbing harder she'd let everybody she'd love down, she was done she didn't care if the Governor killed her or not. Andrea eased herself against the wall and closed her eyes slowly.

"I'm done" Andrea whispered.

...

"We should set up camp somewhere It's getting dark" Glenn said calmly.

He turned his head to face Maggie, she nodded silently trying not to disturb Beth. Beth was nervous they were going to pull out the bullet from her leg the same why they had to Daryl.

"Is he awake yet?" called Maggie to the back of the truck.

Carol slowly put her head up and shook her head sadly she had her hand on Daryl's face she was slowly stroking it. Maggie turned back around and saw something which shocked her.

"Is that Rick!?" asked Maggie shocked.

Glenn narrowed his eyes and a big smile spread across his face. It was Rick with Carl. They were sitting on the side of the road with a small camp fire. Glenn stopped the truck next to Rick's car and gave him a warm hug. He was relieved everyone was okay.

"Did everyone make it back? Have you seen Daryl?" asked Rick worriedly.

Glenn smiled. "Daryl's with us and... not everybody made it back" said Glenn hesitantly.

"Who?" asked Rick seriously.

"Andrea"

Rick stared at Glenn for a few seconds and patted his back. "We'll set up camp here for the night"

Glenn nodded and went back to the truck to grab three spare tents he had found in the back of the truck. Maggie helped Beth out slowly. Carl ran up to Beth and hugged her tightly she didn't return the hug she was too depressed. Rick and Glenn helped Carol out of the truck along with Daryl and Judith. Rick smiled as he got handed Judith he was happy his little girl survived.

Once the three tents had been set up Maggie went through Daryl's bag and grabbed the tweezers she held Beth's hand tightly and stuck the tweezers into her leg she cried out in pain. Maggie slowly twisted it and pulled the bullet out she threw the tweezers on the ground and hugged Beth close she began sobbing into Maggie's arms. Maggie held her close and began sobbing with her.

"What are we gonna do now Maggie Dad's dead" she sobbed.

Maggie nodded her head sadly and began sobbing with Beth both of their faces were red and wet. "It's okay Beth Daddy doesn't have to fight the world anymore" Maggie sobbed holding Beth closer.

...

Beth had finally fallen asleep after sobbing for an hour at least. Maggie slowly wrapped a rag around her leg and carefully put her head down on to the ground. Glenn hesitantly walked into the tent and Maggie looked up at him sadly she was still sobbing. Glenn sat next to her and hugged her close; Maggie broke down in his arms.

"Glenn I don't know what to do anymore" she sobbed.

Glenn held her closer, "It'll be okay Maggie I promise" he whispered softly.

Maggie looked up at him and suddenly kissed him as she sobbed. "Please don't leave me too"

Glenn kissed her back and whispered softly. "I would never leave you Maggie I promise I won't I love you"

Maggie stopped kissing him and whispered, "I love you too".

Glenn kissed her on the forehead softly, "We should get some sleep Maggie It's...It's been a long day" he said softly.

Maggie nodded and the two laid their heads down in the tent, Beth was in between them and they had their arms around each other still. Maggie wiped her tears away and smiled softly at Glenn he half smiled at her. Maggie slowly closed her eyes before Glenn did the same he slowly touched Maggie's face and whispered.

"I'll protect you Maggie I promise"

...

Daryl slowly opened his eyes, his arm still ached and he had no idea where the hell he was everything was a complete blur to him. Suddenly he felt a cold hand touch his head and sat up sharply to see Carol sitting over him, she had a warm smile on her face.

"Hi" Carol smiled

"What the hell happened?" asked Daryl groggily.

"After you were being reckless you passed out" said Carol annoyed.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere on the road, Glenn and Maggie set up a camp here"

"Did everyone make it back?"

"Yeah" smiled Carol.

Daryl slowly looked down at his wrapped up arm, "Did you do this?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah...Maggie gave me the rag to do your arm" She said quietly.

Daryl nodded and suddenly Carol jumped on him and brought him into a big hug.

"Easy!" said Daryl sharply his arm was still aching.

"Sorry...I just thought I'd lost you today" Carol cried hugging him tightly.

"Pfft you know you can't get rid of me that easy" Daryl joked putting his arms around Carol.

Carol slowly put her head up and looked directly into Daryl's blue eyes, tears were still streaming down her face.

"I love you Daryl" Carol sobbed

Daryl was taken back, he slowly removed his arms from Carol and stared at her. He'd never in his life had been told that not even his own Mother had said that kind of thing to him. His eyes were wide and he was staring at Carol deeply in the eyes. Carol wiped the tears away and smiled her cheeks flashed red with embarrassment.

"Sorry..." Carol smiled embarrassed.

Daryl suddenly lifted Carol's face and kissed her passionately, Carol was also taken back, she didn't expect him to stay anything back but she also didn't expect him to have a reaction like this. She kissed him back and the two rolled over together kissing.

...

Carol was asleep and she was protected underneath Daryl's strong arm, Daryl slowly looked down at her and he stroked her cheek.

"Carol?" he whispered.

She didn't respond, she was defiantly asleep. Daryl slowly moved his face closer to her ears and he whispered softly.

"I'm in love with you"

Daryl stared at Carol for a few seconds he was waiting for Carol to start smiling or for her to jump up and yell "I knew it!" But it didn't happen. He sighed with relief and slowly closed his eyes.

...

"We can't leave Andrea with that Bastard" protested Daryl.

It was now morning and Rick and the group were discussing Andrea's fate.

"We can't risk losing anyone else" Rick said calmly.

"I'm not letting that bastard win" Maggie snapped in the background.

They all turned to look at her, her face was red with fury.

"Maggie..." said Rick calmly turning to her.

"We need to go back I'm not letting him win he killed my father, he hurt my sister and he threw us out of our home that bastard is dead" Maggie snapped angrily.

Rick nodded his head slowly he slowly put his hands into his pocket for warmth and suddenly his face changed he quickly brought his hand out of his pocket, inside his pocket was one smoke grenade. Rick looked up at the rest of the group and smiled happily.

"I think I know what we've got to do"

...

It was freezing and the sun shone brightly in the sky, nearly everybody who had been a Woodbury was standing outside they were glaring at Andrea as the Governor pushed her outside roughly. She moved her eyes all around her they all looked furious, Andrea felt a tear roll down her cheek. Some of these people were her friends. The Governor pushed Andrea to the ground at the centre of the courtyard.

"This is the woman who betrayed us! The one who caused your family members to die and caused the loss of your homes!" yelled the Governor.

The crowds began yelling different words of hate towards her, she bowed her head.

"What do you want to see me do?" yelled the Governor.

"Kill her!" yelled the crowd.

Andrea began sobbing to herself.

"And that's what I shall do!" yelled the Governor.

The Governor pointed the gun to the back of Andrea's head, he dug it in so it hurt more. Andrea kept her head bowed and began whispering to herself.

"I'm sorry...Goodbye...I'll be with you soon Amy" She whispered.

Suddenly the Governor felt a giant pain in his hand his hand felt like it was on fire it was bleeding and it had hole in it he screamed in pain. Andrea looked up to see the Governor had been shot in the hand. She looked around to see where the shot had come from but there was no one there she was confused.

Suddenly the whole courtyard filled with smoke and gun shots could be heard everywhere, everybody began panicking and running away. Andrea didn't know what to do. She suddenly felt a warm pair of arms on her and she looked up to see Rick holding her.

"Come on!" he whispered sharply.

She obeyed the two of them ran across the courtyard, Rick was aiming his gun as he ran with her. Suddenly another shot rang out, it filled the whole arena. Rick and Andrea turned to see the Governor drop dead on the ground his head was bleeding.

...

As soon as Rick threw the first smoke grenade , Maggie, Rick and Glenn all ran out to the courtyard, Maggie was keeping watch as Rick ran forward to get Andrea. Suddenly she noticed the Governor on the ground holding his hand he was on his own through the smoke. Maggie nodded her head and ran ahead.

"Maggie!" yelled Glenn.

Maggie ignored him she ran across the courtyard and stood in front of the Governor he looked up at her in fear and in pain. Maggie smiled at him cruelly. She kicked him to the ground and stood behind him, she put the gun right into the back of his head and said 3 words.

"Go to hell" she fired the shot and the Governor dropped dead on the ground. Maggie ran back through the smoke to a frozen Andrea and Rick.

"C'mon!" she yelled.

The three of them ran through the courtyard and met Glenn at the top the four of them jumped into the truck and drove off quickly.

Andrea slowly put her head up to look at Rick, "Why did you come back for me?"

Rick slowly turned his head to look at Andrea, "You didn't deserve to be left with him" Rick said calmly.

Glenn slowly put his hand on Maggie's shoulder, "Maggie..."

"I shot him" Maggie said quickly.

Glenn hugged her close and kissed her on the forehead; Maggie slowly rested her head on Glenn's shoulder and closed her eyes slowly.

...

The whole group sat by the campfire that night, they were all silent. Carol was sitting with Daryl, Maggie was with Beth and Glenn and Rick was with Carl and Judith. Andrea sat by herself silently. Most of her body had been wrapped with bandages.

"I'm sorry for what I've done" Andrea said quietly.

The whole group stayed silent, Andrea slowly turned her head to look at Daryl sitting with Carol. "I'm sorry about your brother" Andrea said quietly.

Daryl nodded slowly and got up to go and sit in the tent, Carol followed him in. Andrea bowed her head sadly.

"It's your fault my Father's dead...save your apologises" snapped Beth.

"Beth..." said Maggie quietly.

Beth ignored her she stormed into her tent and Maggie and Glenn followed her inside. Rick, Carl, Judith and Andrea were left outside. Andrea narrowed her eyes over to Judith and smiled.

"She looks like you" she whispered.

Rick nodded slowly and passed Judith over to Carl. "Take your sister inside the tent" he whispered.

Carl obeyed and carefully carried Judith inside the tent. Rick slowly walked over to Andrea and sat down next to her.

"You can stay in our tent tonight" Rick mumbled.

Andrea smiled up at him but he ignored her he put the fire out and walked into his tent. Andrea slowly got up and joined him inside the tent.

...

"We'll try driving up north today" said Rick calmly.

"You think we'll find somewhere?" asked Carol curiously.

"I don't know if we don't at least we'll find somewhere to camp out again" said Rick calmly.

Carol nodded slowly, The group all began getting into vehicles, Daryl and Carol grabbed the Motorcycle.

"Are you okay to drive?" asked Carol

"Always am" said Daryl calmly.

Carol smiled warmly and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Glenn, Maggie and Beth went into the truck and Rick, Carl, Judith and Andrea set off into the car. It was a long journey. Andrea sat in the front with Rick neither of them said a word to each other. It was a dead silence.

Suddenly Andrea gasped, ahead of them was a heavily guarded wall it was tall. Rick stepped out of the car and began slowly walking towards it. The men on the top of the wall yelled down to him,

"Who are you?"

Rick was lost for words, they repeated the question.

"Rick Grimes, I...I have a group" said Rick nervously.

"How many?"

"Nine including a baby"

The men looked around they nodded to somebody behind them and then began opening the gate for them

"Come in" they said.

Daryl, Carol, Maggie, Glenn and Andrea ran forward to Rick.

"Rick what is it?" asked Daryl.

Rick turned around smiling, "It's perfect"

The end for now :)

Thanks for Reading and Please review! :)


	9. Secret

The three Vehicles drove in slowly, as the group walked in behind. Andrea stood very close to Maggie she was terrified.

"Is this place safe?...I mean Woodbury...the governor" said Andrea worriedly.

Maggie put her hand in Andrea's and squeezed it softly. Andrea looked up at her and Maggie smiled warmly.

"It'll be okay" she said calmly.

Andrea half smiled and the two continued to walk arm in arm. Carl walked behind them slowly he had Judith in his arms as he walked with Beth she didn't say a word she was still depressed. Carl attempted to put his hand in hers like he saw Maggie did to Andrea but she didn't smile she just continued to walk without saying a word. Carl sighed sadly and continued to walk. Rick, Glenn and Daryl left their vehicles by the gate and walked forward hesitantly. The gate shut quickly behind them and Andrea began to tremble.

"Welcome"

A tall man approached them, he had short brown hair and a beard, his green eyes shone in the sunlight and he had a warm smile. His arms were open wide. Rick slowly walked towards the man hesitantly.

"Hi" Rick said calmly.

The man brought Rick into a big hug, Rick was taken back he slowly put his arms round the man hesitantly. What the hell was going on? The man released Rick and smiled.

"What is this?" asked Rick confused.

"This is our town built from scratch" said the man proudly. "Let me give you folks a tour" he said beginning to walk away.

Rick turned around hesitantly to the rest of the group, he then turned back around and began following the man. Andrea let go of Maggie's arm and ran up to Rick worriedly.

"Rick what are you doing? Can we trust this guy?" She said worriedly.

Rick slowly narrowed his eyes towards Andrea, "If we can't I have my finger on the trigger" he said calmly.

Andrea slowly smiled at him and she returned to Maggie's side nervously, Rick ran up to the man.

"What's your name?" asked Rick

"Mike, Mike Stevens...what about you?" the man said calmly.

"Rick Grimes" said Rick quietly

"Nice to meet you Rick Grimes" said Mike happily.

...

The tour lasted for at least an hour, they were shown around the entire town. It had Infirmaries, Gardens, streets full of houses and to Maggie and Andrea's pleasure actual stores. Mike stopped in front of a large building, he smiled at the group proudly.

"Now that you've seen the town why don't I show you to your rooms" he said happily.

Everyone, including Beth had a wide smile on their faces to the thought of actually having a real room to stay in that wasn't surrounded by walkers or had warmth. The group were lead into a street full of small houses. Mike lead them up to one of the doors and opened it. They gasped.

The room was large and warm, it had a big double bed, a bathroom and a small kitchen.

"How do you have this?" asked Andrea amazed.

"Pure luck" smiled Mike, "When the outbreak began we started storing up supplies"

"How long have you been here?" asked Rick hesitantly.

"almost a year now took a while for us to get set up but we made it" Mike smiled.

The group stood amazed they all stared at the room taking in every detail. Suddenly Mike snapped his hands together sharply.

"Anyway enough questions we better get you out of those clothes, I asked somebody to drop by the store and pick up some clothes they're all in your rooms waiting for you" He smiled.

Rick smiled warmly and put his hands in Mike's gratefully. "I can't tell you how grateful we are thank you"

"Woah It's not over yet tonight you gotta come meet the rest of the town in the town hall we'll have dinner on us" he smiled.

Rick nodded slowly, he turned his head to the rest of the group they all had smiles on their faces.

"Before you get changed we'll need to check you out for anything dangerous, I'll need to get blood samples" Mike said hesitantly.

Daryl stepped forward and removed the rag from his arm, "This enough blood?" he joked.

Mike smiled and signalled them to follow him into the Infirmary

...

Rick stared at himself in the mirror as he shaved carefully his beard off it had been months since he last shaved it felt good to do it again. He was now dressed in a clean checked shirt and a pair of black jeans he smiled at himself in the mirror he was finally safe from danger, he could finally protect his group...

Suddenly Rick began to sob he thought about Lori and how he couldn't protect her.

"We found this place too late" Rick sobbed smacking his hand on the mirror.

The door squeaked open and Rick turned around quickly to see a cleaned up Carl standing behind him he had Judith in his arms she was now cleaner and had a small purple baby sleeping suit. He wiped away the tears quickly and flashed a warm smile towards Carl and Judith. Carl looked up at him worriedly.

"Dad are you okay?"

"Yeah..." said Rick hesitantly.

He slowly scooped Judith out of Carl's arms and he opened the door to leave with Carl, Carl stared up at him for a few seconds and followed him outdoors.

...

Everybody looked different while entering the town hall they all looked more relaxed than they had the last few months. Rick smiled as he walked past them with Judith in his arms. They were all sat down at a large round mahogany table and were served wine which Daryl grabbed seconds after it had touched the table and gulped it down happily. Carol laughed and slowly put her hand on his, he went red immediately.

"So Glenn think you can handle it this time?" asked Daryl trying to distract the group from his red cheeks.

"Oh yeah" Glenn laughed.

Daryl slid the bottle across the table over to Glenn. "Prove it" Daryl laughed.

Glenn hesitantly lifted the bottle up to his lips, Maggie reassuringly put her hand on his shoulder.

"Glenn you don't..."

Glenn gulped it down quickly and began coughing violently. Daryl laughed from across the table.

"You suck!" yelled Glenn coughing.

Daryl smiled and began pouring more wine into his own glass. Mike appeared at the table and smiled.

"Glad to see you're having a good time" he said sitting down at the main seat at the top of the table.

"So how'd this place all start?" asked Andrea curiously.

Mike smiled at her, "When the outbreak began we decided as a community to start bordering up the town to keep us safe from the dead" he paused hesitantly.

"But we still ended up losing...people" he said sadly putting his wine glass down.

"We buried our dead and held memorials for them" he said sadly.

"Have you ever been attacked?" asked Beth quietly.

Everybody turned their eyes to look at her, her face began going red to the embarrassment of asking the question.

"Yeah...a few times by bandits and the dead" he said quietly.

The whole table went silent, Beth slowly put her head down trying not to look at anybody at the table. Mike wiped a tear away from his eye and looked up at everybody sitting there silently. He stood up and smiled warmly.

"Anyway let me introduce you to a few of our residents" he smiled.

Mike quickly ran out of the room and came back in with a small group of people. He came in with a woman dressed in a lace white dress, her hair was blonde and wavy and she had a wide smile. When she reached the table she immediately grabbed a seat next to Daryl and smiled at him. He hardly noticed her and continued drinking the wine. Carol narrowed her eyes towards the girl annoyed.

"This is our town's nurse Claire" said Mike smiling.

Carol frowned at Claire she didn't like the way she was acting towards Daryl. She grabbed the bottle from Daryl and began pouring wine into her glass she drank it all down quickly, she turned her head to see Claire leaning over him she had her hand on his muscle, her finger on his cheek and was speaking slowly and seductively to him.

"You want more wine?" she asked calmly.

Carol grabbed the bottle again and poured her glass again angrily.

...

Carol slowly unchanged in the bedroom, she slid the red off her body and threw it over to the side of the room, she changed into a small t-shirt and shorts. Daryl stumbled into the room drunkenly he had a grin on his face and it was red. He slowly took off his top and trousers and threw them over the side of the room. He was in his boxers and he dived onto the bed. Carol sat there stiffly.

"Have a good night?" she asked quietly.

"Better than most I've had" he smiled

"Good...Did you like that Claire girl?" she asked nervously.

"Didn't really concentrate on her much" said Daryl huskily as he climbed under the blanket.

"She seemed fond of you"

Daryl shrugged and turned over groggily much to Carol's annoyance, she also turned over in the bed but with her back to Daryl she didn't feel like cuddling up to him tonight.

...

Rick slowly took his jeans and top off and began changing into the stuff left behind for him, the door suddenly flung open and Rick looked up to see a surprised Andrea standing in the door he quickly grabbed a robe and Andrea closed the door embarrassed. Her eyes bulged out. Rick slowly made his way to the door and opened it slowly.

"Why are you here?" asked Rick calmly.

"I'm a little nervous of the town still and I don't really feel safe sleeping on my own I was wondering if I could stay here tonight? Maggie's with Glenn..." said Andrea hesitantly.

Rick nodded his head slowly, "Sure no problem" he said calmly. He opened the door wider and let Andrea enter.

"Where's Carl?" asked Andrea

"Sharing with Beth..."

"Oh" said Andrea quietly.

Rick began laying down on the couch, Andrea looked at him confused. "What are you doing?" asked Andrea

"You said you wanted to stay here sleep in the bed" he said calmly.

"Rick I can't..."

"You need to rest" he said sharply

"I'm not pushing you out of your bed, It's either I sleep on the couch or I sleep outside" she said sharply.

Rick nodded slowly and got up. "Yes mamn" he said calmly.

"Alright then" said Andrea nodding her head, she slowly laid her head down on the couch as Rick quickly put a shirt on and got into his bed. He turned the light out and closed his eyes slowly. Andrea turned her head to look at Rick sleeping and she smiled to herself happily.

...

Carol sprinted to the bathroom covering her mouth she began throwing up furiously.

"It must of been the wine" Carol groaned to herself.

Carol quickly moved her eyes around the room, Daryl was nowhere to be seen she groaned angrily again. She raised her head and suddenly noticed her gun and his cross-bow were gone she began to panic. She quickly went to the mirror and cleaned herself up.

"Oh god Carol you look horrible" she said to herself annoyed.

She grabbed her shirt, Jeans and boots and headed out into the town to search for him. _Please don't have left_ she thought to herself worriedly. She suddenly noticed Mike walking through the town whistling she ran up to him.

"Have you seen Daryl?" she asked worried.

Mike smiled, "Yeah he stormed off earlier when we collected your weapons he didn't want to give up the cross-bow" he said calmly.

Carol sighed in relief but suddenly looked up at Mike in confusion "Why did you take our weapons?" asked Carol

"Follow me" he smiled putting his hand out to Carol, Carol didn't take it but she began following him to a shed. He slid the doors open and Carol gasped there were millions of weapons inside the shed.

"We keep them here in case of emergency...Don't worry It's nothing personal we're just trying to be prepared"

Carol nodded slowly still staring at the weapons, Mike slowly put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry your husband's fine" he said calmly.

Carol stared at him and began bursting out laughing "He's not my husband"

Mike smiled "Really? You two seem like a married couple"

Carol smiled softly, "Do you know where he went?"

"I think I saw him going down to our town's garden with Claire" he said calmly.

Carol's eyes became wide, "Thank you" she said quickly before rushing off to look for him.

...

Daryl slowly walked through the garden with Claire he was surrounded by millions of flowers but he still hadn't found the one he was looking for.

"We have a lot of roses you know you want to go see them?" asked Claire curiously.

Daryl narrowed his eyes up to her, "You got Cherokee roses?" asked Daryl huskily.

"We have a few" said Claire happily.

She led Daryl further down the garden towards the back, Daryl's eyes widened as he saw a hundred little white Cherokee roses sitting there. He turned his head to look at her.

"This is what you call a few?" asked Daryl in shock

Claire laughed and slowly put her hand on his arm, he began going red.

Carol watched in the background angrily.

Daryl crouched down quickly and began picking the flowers and shoved them in his pocket, he wanted to collect as many as he could. Claire watched him admiringly.

Carol was getting angrier, she wanted to go and yell at Claire badly.

Daryl slowly stood up and Claire took a step closer to him.

"I'm gonna head back" he said huskily.

"What without thanking me?" said Claire flirtingly.

Daryl looked at her confused.

"C'mon Daryl kiss me" she said flirtingly putting her hands on his chest.

Daryl slowly moved her hand back, "I uh I gotta take a piss..." said Daryl awkwardly he quickly walked away from her Cherokee rose in hand. Carol quickly turned round the corner. She felt sick again. Daryl ran past her and only a few seconds after Claire left. Carol stood up and suddenly she clutched her stomach she began being sick.

"Are you alright?" said a voice above her, she felt a warm hand on her back.

She looked up to see one of the people she had met the night before, the town's doctor. Travis.

"Oh It's you from the new group" he said warmly. "Come back to my office I'll give you something to drink"

He put a hand out to Carol and helped her up slowly. She didn't understand why she was being sick so often usually when she has a drink she can hold it down and she didn't even drink that much the night before.

...

Travis slowly handed Carol a small cup of water as she sat on the couch in his office, she was pale and she felt dizzy.

"I checked your blood yesterday and I have something to say about yours in particular" he said hesitantly.

Carol suddenly felt worse what else could ruin her day now?

"I know we're all in infected" Carol said quietly.

Travis chuckled, "Oh I know that but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about" he said nervously.

"Then what?" asked Carol nervously.

"I don't know how quite to say this but..."

_Oh God_ Carol thought to herself terrified.

"You're pregnant" he said calmly.

Carol began coughing she choked her water, she was completely taken back how the hell was that possible?

"What?...There must be a mistake" She said panicking.

Carol suddenly began sobbing she started remembering Lori's fate and Sophia. What the hell was she going to do?

"please don't cry we have plenty of resources to help you here It'll be okay" reassured Travis.

Carol didn't care she ran from Travis' office and ran straight into her room she sat on her bed and curled up into a ball.

"What am I going to do? How the hell am I going to tell Daryl" Carol whispered sobbing.

...

"Maggie It's okay please smile" Glenn pleaded he didn't like seeing Maggie so upset.

"Dad could of been here" Maggie sobbed.

Glenn hugged her close, "I'm sorry Maggie" he whispered.

"Beth's depressed I hate seeing her like that I'm so afraid she'll try to..." Maggie couldn't get the words out it just made her cry harder.

"You should talk to her" Glenn whispered.

Maggie looked up at him slowly, she slowly kissed him and she nodded her head. She ran out of their room leaving Glenn sitting on the bed alone. Maggie ran to find Beth's room she had been sharing with Carl. When she finally found it she opened the door slowly and got a shock. She saw Beth slowly kissing Carl. They were both sitting on the floor together, legs crossed. Beth had her arms around Carl and they both had their eyes closed she was kissing him softly. Maggie quickly closed the door and smiled to herself. She felt a little bit better now.

...

Carol continued to sit on the bed worried, Daryl still hadn't returned and she didn't know what she'd do when he returned. She needed advice, she quickly sprinted off the bed and ran out of her room. She sprinted over to Maggie and Glenn's room and knocked desperately on the door, Maggie opened the door and Carol fell into her arms.

"What happened Carol?" asked Maggie worriedly

"I'm in trouble" Carol squeaked.

Maggie nodded and led Carol inside she slowly closed the door and sat Carol down on the bed, "What happened?"

Carol swallowed and looked up at Maggie sadly, Glenn was standing in the background listening.

"I'm pregnant" Carol whispered.

Maggie slowly put her hand over her mouth and pulled Carol into a hug.

"Have you told Daryl?" asked Maggie

"No I'm too afraid" Carol sobbed.

"It'll be okay Carol" squeaked Glenn in the back of the room.

"What if I end up like Lori?" cried Carol.

Suddenly Maggie grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "We're not in the prison anymore that's history don't think about what happened then. We're in a new town with real resources we're safe here Carol" Maggie said firmly.

Carol nodded understandably, "Okay" she whispered.

Maggie hugged her tightly, and Carol slowly exited the room.

...

Carol ran out of the room smiling, she had tears rolling down her cheeks but these were happier tears she was going to tell him. She was really going to tell him! She ran around the town looking for Daryl when she finally spotted him sitting by a tree she was about to walk to him when she realised Claire was approaching him she stayed back. She didn't know what they were saying but Daryl was slowly standing up when suddenly she saw Claire grab his face and kiss him she gasped in shock. Why the hell wasn't he stopping her? She didn't want to watch anymore she stormed off away from the scene.

...

Daryl quietly sat under the tree trying to arrange the Cherokee roses to give to Carol, It was frustrating. Suddenly Claire appeared in front of him, he slowly stood up in fear of being flirted with again.

"I'm sorry for earlier" Claire said quietly.

Daryl didn't respond he just narrowed his eyes at her.

"Can I do something?"

"what?"

Suddenly Claire grabbed Daryl's face and began kissing him hard. Suddenly he pushed her off him. Before she could say anything he stormed off.

"annoying bitch" Daryl mumbled.

...

Daryl slowly opened the room door, he opened it to see Carol sitting on the bed silently a smile appeared on his face as he looked at her. She turned her head to look at him she wore a worried, terrified expression on her face. She was shaking. He could tell something was wrong.

"What is it? You okay?" asked Daryl.

Carol stood up slowly and got right into his face, "Am I some kind of toy to you?" asked Carol

Daryl was confused, "What do ya mean?" asked Daryl.

"Why the hell are you treating me like I don't fucking matter I saw you with Claire!" yelled Carol angrily.

Daryl's expression changed his face went red and he looked furious, "Treat you like you don't matter?" Daryl said slowly and angrily. He was about to open his mouth but he decided against it.

"Screw this" Daryl snapped dropping the Cherokee roses to the ground, he began walking towards the door

Carol gasped as she saw them. "Daryl I didn't mean that I'm sorry...please don't" she said desperately.

"Why?" snapped Daryl as he reached for the door knob.

Carol took a deep breath and she closed her eyes tightly. "I'm pregnant" she squeaked.

Daryl stopped, his hand moved away from the door knob and he stood there frozen for a few seconds. He turned around slowly with a look of shock on his face.

"What?"

The end for now :)

Thanks for reading! And please review! :)


	10. Small Bump

Carol quickly bowed her head she couldn't look Daryl in the eyes, "Never mind it's nothing" Carol whispered quietly.

"Like hell it's nothing!" Daryl snapped walking towards her quickly, he kneeled down in front of Carol and put a finger under her chin he slowly lifted her head up with his finger. "What the hell did you just say?" asked Daryl sharply.

Carol closed her eyes again and sighed sadly, "I'm pregnant", tears were beginning to stream down her face.

Daryl stood up slowly and dropped himself onto the bed, "Son of a bitch" he said huskily. Daryl slowly put his hands on his head _She must be shitting me_ Daryl thought to himself.

"I'm sorry" Carol whispered.

"How the hell is this even possible? We...we used protection" Daryl said worriedly he couldn't get the words out straight.

"I don't know...maybe it was that night in the guard tower..." Carol said hesitantly.

Daryl stood up angrily, "Damn" Daryl snapped heading for the door.

"Daryl?" squeaked Carol, Daryl ignored her he opened the door and stormed out angrily. Carol sat on the bed silently she knew it would be a mistake telling him. She slowly curled up on the bed and dug her head into her knees. What the hell was she going to do?

...

Rick slowly opened his room door, it was raining again, "Looks like it's pouring" Andrea called from the bathroom.

"Yeah" Rick called back suddenly he noticed somebody sitting against the wall in the rain he slowly closed the door and walked towards the person. The person had their head down and they're fists were clenched tightly.

"Are you okay?" asked Rick hesitantly.

The person looked up slowly, Rick was taken back it was Daryl.

"Never better" Daryl growled.

Rick slowly put his hand out to Daryl, "Come inside" he said calmly. Daryl didn't take his hand he slowly got up and walked ahead in the direction of Rick's room. Daryl entered slowly and saw the bathroom door was closed he could hear running water. Rick hesitantly walked through the door and closed it. Daryl turned around to him.

"Got company?" asked Daryl gruffly

"Just Andrea" Rick said quietly.

Daryl's eyes slightly widened, "You and her?..." asked Daryl

Rick laughed, "No she just doesn't like sleeping on her own since Woodbury" he said calmly.

Daryl slowly nodded his head; Rick grabbed a towel and passed it to Daryl. Daryl grabbed it sharply and began wiping his face.

"Why were you out there?" asked Rick

Daryl sighed, "Carol's pregnant" he slowly put his head down trying not to look Rick in the eyes he was expecting a lecture. Rick put his hand on Daryl's shoulder carefully. "You'll be okay" Rick said quietly he remembered the day he found out Lori was pregnant he remembered everything that went through his head.

Daryl suddenly jerked Rick's hand away from his shoulder, Rick looked up in surprise. Daryl stormed out of Rick's room and slammed the door shut, Rick was confused. Andrea quickly ran out of the bathroom clutching her towel to her.

"What just happened are you okay?"

"Yeah...It was just a bit of wind" Rick said hesitantly as he watched the door.

...

Daryl laid himself down in the Town's garden in-between the Cherokee roses, he slowly closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

...

_Daryl cried in the corner of his dirty, raggedy room, he cradled himself softly he had bloody wounds in different places around his body his father had gotten to him again._

_"Yo Derlena where you at!?" yelled Merle angrily._

_Daryl quickly got up and ran downstairs to Merle, Merle laughed and grabbed him in a headlock._

_"Well well well Derlena why you hiding scared Daddy gonna beat your ass again?" Merle laughed._

_Daryl got free of Merle's headlock "No!" _

_Merle laughed harder "Whatever you say baby brother"_

_Suddenly the door burst open, a walker appeared and bit into Merle. Daryl stood in fear, "Merle! Don't leave me!" yelled Daryl._

_Suddenly behind the walker Daryl's father appeared, Daryl began to run his father grabbed him._

_"Boy you think you can disrespect me? You want me to punch your teeth in!?" yelled _

_Daryl's father._

_"Dad please don't!" Daryl cried._

_Suddenly Daryl's father's face changed, he turned into Daryl._

_"Why?!" yelled Daryl he raised his hand down to the young child._

Daryl sat up quickly, he was breathing heavily he was now soaking wet and he was covered in mud.

"Screw this shit" Daryl growled gruffly, he slowly got up and walked back to the centre of the town towards the weapons shed. He suddenly began kicking the door repeatedly until the wood on the door finally broke. He walked through the hole and grabbed his cross-bow, he felt secure again with it on his dirty back. He ran through the garden again, his footsteps echoed through the area.

...

It had been an entire night, an entire night of worry and depression. Carol had stayed up all night waiting for him to return she wanted to speak with him properly about her situation but he wouldn't let her speak he just stormed off out of the situation like he always did. That's one of the things she hated about him. She decided she needed to speak to someone who might knock sense into him. Carol pulled on a cardigan and headed out to Rick's room.

She knocked on his door slowly and nervously waited for him to open the door, she looked around the town it was completely empty. Suddenly the door opened, but it wasn't Rick at the door it was Andrea, she was dressed in a small white laced nightie, her hair was already brushed and she had a warm smile.

"Morning Carol" Andrea smiled.

Carol slowly bowed her head, she looked terrible compared to Andrea her eyes had large dark circles. "Morning, is Rick here?" asked Carol quietly.

"Yeah he's just in the bathroom" Andrea smiled. "Come in"

Carol quickly obeyed, as soon as she walked in Rick emerged from the bathroom he was dressed in a white shirt and black jeans he looked clean and happy for once.

"Morning Carol..." Rick said hesitantly.

"Have you seen Daryl Rick he didn't come back last night..." squeaked Carol nervously she was trying to keep her words short she felt slightly queasy.

"No I'll go check with Mike for you" Rick said hesitantly. Before Carol could reply he ran out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Rick's eyes searched the town suddenly he noticed Mike, he was peering into the weapon's shed his face looked confused. Rick walked over to him slowly.

"Hey Mike..."

"Damn, somebody broke in last night" Mike interrupted putting his head through the large hole in the door.

Rick peered his head in, "What they take?" asked Rick calmly.

"Looks like they took your friend's cross-bow" he said hesitantly

Rick's head jerked up quickly, "Shit" Rick snapped, he quickly left Mike and ran up to Glenn and Maggie's room he knocked several times.

Glenn slowly opened the door, "Hey Rick what's the matter?" asked Glenn groggily.

"I need you two to come with me Daryl's missing" said Rick seriously.

Glenn slowly nodded his head and he turned his back to call Maggie to the door, the three of them left quickly. It took half of an hour to look through the entire town they finally looked through the Garden. They found the bed of Cherokee roses crushed and a muddy trail of foot prints leading away from the rose bed.

"This way" Rick mumbled.

The three of them walked slowly through the garden until they reached a wooden fence. The fence had been broken down and there were two dead walkers dead next to the fence, they had been shot in the head. The three of them instantly knew Daryl was gone.

"Should we go after him?" asked Glenn hesitantly.

Rick slowly turned to look at Glenn, "We have to" he said sharply.

Glenn slowly nodded and the three of them sprinted through the Garden back to the centre of the town. Rick sprinted right up to Mike who was still looking through the shed.

"Mike we need to leave!" Rick breathed.

"Why? You just got here" said Mike sadly.

"One of our group has left we need to go after them and bring him back, we need our weapons and vehicles back"

"Sure, just don't bring walkers back here" Mike joked, he unlocked the door pointlessly and opened it to return Rick, Glenn and Maggie's guns. Just as Mike was about to hand Maggie's gun over Rick stopped him.

"You should stay with Carol and keep her comfort I'll take Andrea and Glenn" Rick said calmly.

Maggie nodded understandingly, she took the gun and passed it to Rick. "Andrea can use my gun"

Rick nodded and shoved the gun into his pocket.

...

After five minutes of preparation, the group were ready to leave. Maggie and Glenn kissed goodbye while Rick gave Carl a hug goodbye.

"Anything happens to me you have to be strong" Rick said calmly.

Carl nodded and Rick kissed him on the forehead, he slowly paced towards the truck. Mike ran after him.

"Rick!" he called.

Rick turned around slowly, Mike put his hand out to shake Rick's. "Good luck"

Rick slowly nodded and headed into the truck, Andrea and Glenn joined him and the three of them set off.

Carol slowly left her room and watched Rick leave she ran up to Maggie worriedly.

"Where are they going?" asked Carol.

Maggie slowly turned her head to look at Carol, her heart felt weak Carol looked so afraid and vulnerable. She swallowed. "They just went into town to go get stuff for Mike" Maggie said hesitantly.

Carol narrowed her eyes at Maggie, Maggie tried to keep a regular stare but it was hard. Carol slowly moved her eyes away from Maggie and nodded she walked back into the direction of her room. Maggie felt a tear roll down her cheek as she stared at the truck leaving.

...

Daryl was now covered in blood and dirt, his arms were exposed and he was slowly moving through the forest keeping an eye out for walkers or some kind of dinner. Suddenly a deer appeared across the lake from him he slowly crouched down and aimed his cross-bow at the deer. He smiled slowly and shot the arrow towards the cross-bow. The deer fell with a large thud. Daryl raced through the water over to the deer, he pulled the arrow out of the deer's neck and smiled down at it satisfied with himself. Suddenly Daryl noticed a pile of mushrooms on the ground he slowly walked over to them and picked them out of the ground, he studied it carefully to make sure it wasn't poison. He smiled and put his head back as he dropped the mushroom into his mouth. He felt something jump out of his pocket. It was one of the Cherokee roses Daryl planned to give to Carol. It was crumpled and muddy. Daryl stared down at it for a few seconds. Suddenly he angrily stood up and shoved the mushrooms in his pocket he ran back through the woods leaving the Cherokee rose on the ground.

...

"This is far enough we'll walk the rest of the way" said Rick exiting the truck.

Andrea and Glenn followed him, they slammed the doors shut and walked carefully through the forest. Andrea leaned over to Rick slowly.

"Do you know why he left?" asked Andrea quietly.

Rick took a deep breath, "Carol's pregnant" he mumbled quietly.

Andrea's eyes bulged out. "Are you serious? I didn't even know they were...wow" Andrea said quietly.

"Yeah I think they've been...since he returned from Woodbury" said Rick quietly.

"Oh"

Suddenly Glenn jumped, the two ran forward quickly with their guns pointed. They all stood around a dead deer, It's neck had been bitten into by a walker and the walker was dead next to the deer.

"I think we're getting close" Rick mumbled.

Rick and Glenn ran ahead quickly while Andrea crouched down next to the deer, next to it was a crumpled, muddy Cherokee rose. Andrea picked it up slowly and cupped it in her hands she stared down at it. Suddenly Andrea heard growling behind her, she quickly turned around and a walker leaped at her, they both fell to the ground together. It's teeth began snapping at Andrea, Andrea reached into her pocket and grabbed her gun she raised it to the walker's mouth and shot it. The walker fell down dead. Andrea sighed calmly and pushed the Walker's body off of her, her face was splattered with its blood. Rick and Glenn suddenly appeared both of their guns were drawn.

"What happened? Are you okay?" asked Glenn

Andrea slowly got up, "I'm fine I just got attacked by a walker" Andrea sighed.

"You weren't bit were you?" asked Rick hesitantly.

"No" Andrea laughed.

Suddenly Rick shot his gun behind her, she jumped there were more walkers surrounding the area.

"Shit the gun shot must have attracted them" Rick snapped.

More and more were appearing, Glenn, Andrea and Rick began shooting them.

"We should get back to the truck!" Andrea said desperately.

"We're trapped we can't reach the truck" Rick snapped.

Rick quickly looked around worriedly; he noticed one clear area in the forest.

"C'mon this way!" he yelled sprinting through the forest.

Andrea and Glenn followed him still pointing their guns.

...

Maggie and Carol sat down quietly in the store as they looked through the boxes of clothes. As Carol picked out a t-shirt she narrowed her eyes up to Maggie who was searching through jeans.

"They're not really getting stuff for Mike are they?" asked Carol quietly.

Maggie slowly turned her head towards Carol, "No" Maggie whispered nervously.

A tear slowly rolled down Carol's cheek, Maggie noticed and put the box down slowly. She put an arm around Carol and hugged her close tightly.

"He'll be okay Carol and so will you" Maggie whispered calmly.

Carol wiped her tear away and nodded her head slowly, "I know...but even if he isn't I'll be fine I'm strong I can survive on my own" Carol said quietly smiling at Maggie. Maggie hugged Carol again tightly.

"Anyway let's find a dress or something I won't be able to fit in these forever" Carol smiled patting her flat stomach.

Maggie smiled and grabbed another box next to her.

...

"Up there!" Rick yelled pointing at a small cave.

Glenn, Rick and Andrea quickly climbed up the rocks and climbed inside the cave away from the group of walkers following them. Suddenly they noticed a fire inside the cave.

"Put that out before it attracts walkers!" yelled Glenn.

Andrea quickly ran over to put the fire out when suddenly they all heard a gruff voice boom through the cave.

"What the hell d'you think you're doing?" yelled Daryl at the entrance of the cave.

Rick stormed up to him sharply, "What the hell you think you doing just abandoning the group?" snapped Rick.

Daryl walked past him angrily, "It's called blowing off steam" Daryl snapped.

Rick sighed, "Look Daryl we're surrounded by walkers we need help" Rick said calmly.

Daryl slowly turned around to them, "How?"

Andrea slowly stepped forward, "I used my gun on a walker that tried to bite me" Andrea said quietly, her head was bowed.

Daryl snorted, "Look I got a way back down the path from here you can go down that route" he said huskily.

"You're not coming back?" asked Rick sadly.

"I can survive on my own" mumbled Daryl sitting down on the ground.

Rick took a step closer to Daryl, "Daryl I need you with us" Rick pleaded.

"I told yall I aint coming back" Daryl said huskily.

Rick nodded slowly and sighed, Rick and Glenn quickly exited the cave leaving Andrea and Daryl in the cave. Daryl slowly looked up at Andrea.

"Aint you goin' with them?" asked Daryl.

Andrea sat down next to Daryl, "Not without you"

"Get lost blondie I don't need ya here with me" Daryl snapped.

"I know about Carol" Andrea whispered quietly.

Daryl quickly turned his head towards Andrea angrily. "Yeah? And what?!" he snapped.

"You'll be okay Daryl Rick told me about you and his baby" Andrea said calmly.

Daryl stood up quickly and leaned over Andrea his face was red and his fists were clenched. " I aint good with kids! I'll just be another fuck up like my own damn father" Daryl snapped gruffly.

"You're a better man than your father" Andrea said slowly, she stood up and brought Daryl's face into her hands.

"You sure about that?" snapped Daryl. "Because if that kid kills Carol like it did Lori I aint gonna love it" he yelled huskily.

Andrea leaned in closer to him, "Daryl did you even look around you before you left? It's a safer town it'll be okay there's even an infirmary" Andrea reassured.

Daryl narrowed his eyes at Andrea and slowly nodded his head, he pulled away from Andrea and put the fire out. Andrea smiled at Daryl and the two of them quickly ran out of the cave to catch up with Glenn and Rick.

Rick turned around sharply and smiled as he saw Daryl running down with Andrea.

"C'mon this way!" yelled Daryl sharply running passed Rick, the three of them ran after Daryl and they spotted the truck.

"Down there!" yelled Rick.

Daryl changed directions and they all ran into the truck, the walkers weren't far behind. As soon as the doors shut Rick put his foot on the pedal. Glenn slowly turned around to see the small group of walkers had gotten bigger his stomach began to ache with fear.

...

The guards slowly opened the gates for Rick's truck to pass through, as soon as they drove in through the gate the group of walkers caught up to them. They squeezed through the gates before the guards could stop them. Rick, Glenn, Andrea and Daryl began shooting at the walkers along with the guards. People walking through the town began to scream in fear and Mike ran out. By the time he got to the gate all the walkers were dead.

"What the hell happened?" snapped Mike at the guards.

"They followed them" one guard said pointing towards the truck.

Mike stormed over to Rick, "Anything like this happens again and you and all your group are out! You fucking understand me?" snapped Mike angrily.

Rick nodded slowly and walked away from Mike, he slowly put his gun into his pocket silently.

...

Daryl slowly entered his room, it was dark and empty he slowly switched the light on and dropped his cross-bow to the ground, he slowly walked straight towards the bathroom. He began removing all of his clothes and he stepped into the shower. He thought he might as well make an effort seeing Carol again.

After cleaning himself off he grabbed a shirt and trousers from the bedroom and slid them on quickly he grabbed his winged jacket and headed back out the door.

Daryl slowly entered a small store which had the name "Toys". An old man smiled at him as he entered the store, Daryl half smiled but didn't look him directly in the eyes.

"Looking for anything specific son?" asked the man happily.

Daryl narrowed his eyes up at the man, "um you got anything for a baby?" Daryl mumbled quietly.

The old gentleman smiled, "In this box" he said grabbing a small purple box, he handed it over to Daryl slowly and Daryl nodded.

Daryl slowly removed the top of the box and his eyes widened to the sight of hundreds of small teddy bears. He dug his hand inside the box and pulled out a small brown teddy bear it had one eye and a blue bandana around its neck. Daryl closed the box again slowly and put the bear in his pocket.

"You find what you need?" asked the man smiling.

Daryl slowly nodded and stood up he exited the store quickly. He slowly walked back into his room, Carol still wasn't back. He slowly laid backwards on the bed and put his hands on his head. Suddenly the door swung open and Carol appeared. The two stared at each other for a few seconds and Carol quickly leaped at Daryl her arms began repeatedly hitting Daryl.

"Where the hell have you been? How the hell could you just leave me worrying like that!" yelled Carol angrily.

Daryl didn't respond he just slowly put his hand into his pocket and took out the small brown bear and handed it to Carol. She stared at it shocked but soon hugged the teddy bear tightly around her stomach she smiled softly and a tear rolled down her cheek. Daryl didn't smile back he just stared down at Carol's flat stomach.

_What the hell was he going to do?_

The end for now! :)

Thanks for reading and please review!


	11. Stand off

Daryl slowly handed Carol the bottle of water as she was violently sick into the toilet. This had been going on for 2 months now and Daryl was sick of it. He didn't think it would be this bad waiting for the kid to come already. Carol slowly raised her head up and took the water she sipped it down carefully as she stared up at Daryl he hadn't spoken to her properly since she told him she was pregnant all he did was give her what she needed and left. She needed Daryl so badly now.

"This morning sickness is giving me hell" Carol croaked trying to force a smile at Daryl.

Daryl narrowed his eyes down to her and stayed silent. He slowly stood up and closed the bathroom door. Carol sighed sadly and wiped away a tear from her cheek, she continued to sip the water slowly.

Daryl exited the house quickly and ran up to Rick who was standing in the middle of the town quietly, his eyes were moving around taking in everything they had. Daryl put his hand on Rick's shoulder and Rick turned his head to look at Daryl quickly.

"morning" Rick said calmly.

Daryl slowly nodded his head, "We ever goin' back to the prison?" mumbled Daryl gruffly.

Rick slowly narrowed his eyes up at Daryl, "The dead have probably taken over it again. Why?" asked Rick

"I need to go back for something" Daryl mumbled.

"We can't risk it" Rick sighed.

Daryl turned his head annoyed, "It's Merle's body"

Rick stared at Daryl shocked, "What?..."

"I can't leave him there to rot I wanna bury his body here properly" Daryl mumbled.

Rick nodded slowly and put his hand on Daryl's shoulder, "I'll ask Mike if we can leave"

Daryl slowly nodded his head and walked away from Rick hesitantly, Rick drifted his eyes away from Daryl and noticed Mike sitting on the steps of the guard's wall. Rick quickly ran up to him.

"Morning" Mike smiled.

"Morning" Rick said hesitantly.

"Sleep well?" asked Mike.

Rick nodded his head, "I need to ask you a favour"

"To do what?" asked Mike hesitantly.

"We need to leave for a few hours" Rick said hesitantly.

Mike put his head down slightly, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that Rick, It's too much of a risk"

"It's for Daryl's brother" Rick mumbled.

Mike looked up at him slowly.

"He wants to bury his brother here, the last place we stayed we left his body there but Daryl wants him here with him..." Rick said hesitantly.

Mike nodded slowly, "Fine you can go but like I said before you bring any of those fucking walkers here and I won't hesitate to kick you all out"

Rick nodded understandingly, "Thank you" said Rick quietly as he left Mike.

...

Daryl grabbed his cross-bow from the chair and pulled his winged jacket on over him, Carol slowly emerged from the bathroom her face looked pale and her stomach slightly bulged through her shirt. Daryl avoided looking at her stomach he didn't want very much to do with the kid if it was doing this to her. Carol stared at Daryl getting ready to leave.

"W...where are you going?" asked Carol worriedly she held her stomach in fear of throwing up again.

Daryl narrowed his eyes towards her, "Just focus on yourself will ya?" Daryl snapped, he put his cross-bow on his back and left the room. Carol's face crumpled she sat on the bed sadly and put her hands in her face. She couldn't take 7 more months of Daryl acting like this. She quickly pulled her cardigan on and ran out of the room, she ran straight to Maggie and Glenn's room and knocked on the door several times. Maggie answered her face changed when she saw Carol's expression.

"Carol what's wrong?" asked Maggie panicking.

"I need somebody to talk to" Carol said sadly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Maggie put her arm around Carol and led her inside the room, Andrea was already there she was sitting at the table while Glenn was in the bathroom shaving for the second time. Maggie slowly sat Carol down at the table and took a seat next to her.

"What's the matter?" asked Andrea worriedly.

Carol sniffed, "My hormones are driving me crazy, I hate morning sickness and Daryl won't speak to me!" Carol sobbed putting her head on the table.

Glenn hesitantly put his head around the corner and listened in.

"Listen Carol, Daryl's probably still getting used to the idea we know what his child hood was like with Merle he's probably never had to deal with something like this before, he has no idea how to respond" Andrea reassured. "I'm sure he'll come around"

Carol smiled up at Andrea and squeezed her hand softly.

Glenn felt nervous he had no idea if Carol was about to start yelling or what he quickly ran out of the bathroom. Maggie turned her head to Glenn.

"Where you going?" asked Maggie softly.

Glenn put his hand on his neck, "Oh I'm just gonna see if Rick needs anything" Glenn said quickly and he ran out of the door.

Carol, Andrea and Maggie all turned their heads to look at each other. They suddenly burst out laughing together.

"He's afraid" Andrea laughed.

...

Rick stopped the truck slowly in front of the prison, it was full of walkers again some from the local area and some from Woodbury. Rick recognised the faces, he slowly turned his head to Daryl.

"You sure you want to do this?" asked Rick hesitantly.

Daryl nodded, "He's my brother"

Rick nodded slowly, the three of them got out of the truck and began shooting at the walkers. They quickly shut the gate and stared down at all the dead walkers on the ground.

"You think our gun-shots will attract more?" asked Glenn nervously.

"Gates closed don't worry" Daryl said gruffly as he looked around the courtyard.

Suddenly something caught his eye there was a body he recognized on the ground he raced up to it. It was the Governor.

"Well, well well look who we have here" Daryl said huskily.

Rick and Glenn ran up to Daryl and they stared at the Governor's body on the ground It was beginning to rot. "What should we do with it?" Glenn asked nervously.

"We burn it" snapped Rick glaring at the body.

Daryl slowly took out a lighter from his trouser pocket and passed it to Rick, Rick angrily dropped the lit lighter on the Governor's body and walked away from it. Daryl began walking in the direction of the inside of the prison. He entered the inside and opened the cell block gate. He walked in and sat on the floor and sighed staring at the broken mirror in Carol's cell. All the memories of what went down flooded back to him. He angrily got up and stomped into the cafeteria he searched around in the boxes most of the food had expired he dug his hand into the box and retrieved a large bottle of wine. He smiled happily and carried it out of the Cafeteria back out into the courtyard.

"Look what I found to celebrate with" Daryl smiled holding up the bottle of wine.

Rick and Glenn both grinned happily at him, Daryl ran and grabbed the shovel and began digging Merle's body up. Glenn turned his head and saw Hershel's body also on the ground he walked over to it slowly and sighed taking out the pocket watch Hershel had given him on the farm. Rick kneeled down next to him.

"We'll take his body back too" Rick whispered sadly.

Glenn looked up at him, "Thanks Rick" Glenn whispered.

...

Andrea slowly walked through the town hesitantly, she'd been there for two months already and she still felt uncomfortable since Woodbury. Suddenly she noticed Mike looking around and then taking off.

"I'm not letting anything get passed me this time" Andrea whispered sharply.

Andrea slowly followed him he was running through the garden to a small area with a large black gate. Andrea crouched behind the gate as Mike slowly walked in he had a handful of red roses in his hand Andrea was confused. She looked up and realised it was a graveyard. Mike slowly kneeled down and put two roses on one grave and two roses on another. He began sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry I'm so so sorry" he cried falling down in front of the graves.

Andrea felt uncomfortable as she watched him break down.

"I should have protected you better" He breathed wiping away his tears. He began standing up and Andrea ran around the corner of the gate she leaned down onto the ground slowly and watched him exit the graveyard quickly. She followed him, she still wasn't convinced he wasn't hiding something she followed him as he ran into his room. She slowly took a deep breath and knocked on the door slowly. Mike emerged from the room with a small drink in his hand.

"Can I help you?" he asked nervously.

"Can I come in?" asked Andrea

"Sure" said Mike hesitantly.

Andrea quickly entered the room, Mike had a confused on his face he slowly closed the door and switched the light on. Andrea turned to face him.

"Who were they?" asked Andrea sharply

Mike was taken back, "W...who were who?" he asked slowly.

"Those people I saw you in the graveyard who were they?" she asked.

Mike sighed and slowly put his drink down, Andrea's hand reached straight for the gun in her back pocket. He slowly sat down in his seat and looked up at her with sad eyes.

"They were my family...my wife and my daughter" he sighed.

Andrea let go of the gun and slid it back into her back pocket.

"How did you lose them?" asked Andrea hesitantly.

Mike chuckled, "How else do you think? Those damn walkers...One day the gate got left open after a family went on a run we didn't see it coming they just walked in and bit my wife and ripped my daughter to shreds" said Mike holding back a cry.

Andrea stared at him in silence as he wiped away a tear from his eye quickly, she breathed slowly.

"I lost my sister to walkers too" she sighed.

Mike slowly looked up at her, "I'm sorry" he breathed.

Andrea walked up to Mike and slowly hugged him, "I'm sorry I butted in" she whispered and she let go. She left the room and shut the door quietly. Leaving Mike to sit alone.

...

"I don't really know what to do anymore" Carol sighed sipping her water.

Maggie slowly put her hand on Carol's.

"He just doesn't speak anymore since he found out I mean he helps me with my morning sickness and gets me what I need but when I try to speak to him he's just cold It's destroying me..." Carol sobbed.

"It'll be okay Carol just give him time to adjust or at least if it makes you that upset confront him when he gets back tonight" Maggie said calmly.

Carol nodded slowly and hugged Maggie tightly, "Thank you"

The two sat there silently for a second and Carol let out a small laugh.

"What?" Maggie smiled.

"Nothing It's just my hormones are driving me nuts and I..." Carol stopped her face going red.

"And you what?" smiled Maggie.

Carol put her head up and smiled, "I just want to have sex" she breathed.

Maggie bit her lip trying not to laugh, Carol caught her smirk and began laughing. "It's okay you can laugh" she giggled.

Maggie let out a small laugh and squeezed Carol's hand. After they stopped laughing Carol took a deep breath and looked up at Carol.

"So you and Glenn ever talk about having kids?" she asked.

Maggie's face went red she let out a nervous laugh. "No never...So um do you think Daryl loves you?" asked Maggie changing the subject.

Carol smiled weakly, "Some days I think yes but others I think no he's just not the type of man to admit those things" Carol sighed putting her head on her hand.

Maggie brought Carol into a hug and the two smiled at each other.

...

"Oh all the money that ere I had..."

Carl stared up at Beth as she sung quietly attempting to play the guitar, her finger slipped again. Beth began to frown.

"You'll get it someday" Carl smiled.

"Thanks" Beth smiled.

Beth began attempting to strum the guitar again; she opened her mouth to sing.

"Do you miss your dad?" asked Carl quietly.

Beth stopped playing, "All the time" she whispered quietly.

Carl nodded and slowly put his head down.

"Do you miss your mom?" she asked quietly

"Yeah" Carl mumbled.

Beth stared down at him and got off the bed she put her arms out and hugged Carl tightly. He breathed in her sweet scent. Beth slowly let go and smiled.

"I hope I learn to play this damn thing" Beth laughed.

Carl smiled at her warmly and Beth went back attempting to play.

...

Everything was done, the two bodies were on the truck and they were ready to leave again. Rick stood sadly over Lori's grave and stared down at it.

"Judith is growing really fast I can already see all your looks in her face" Rick smiled. "Carl's growing fast too he's becoming a better man everyday...and I'm sorry you can't see it...You shouldn't have had to made that choice I should have been there for you" Rick began to sob.

Daryl watched Rick sob he thought about if he'd be doing that in 7 months time he shook the thought away and walked towards Rick slowly. He put his hand on Rick's shoulder and pulled a Cherokee rose out of his pocket and handed it to Rick. Rick took the flower slowly and Rick nodded he carefully put it on Lori's grave and him and Daryl walked back slowly. Just as they were about to open the gate again they heard a voice scream at them.

"Get on your fucking knees right now!"

Daryl and Rick turned around to see four guards they recognised from Woodbury emerge from the inside of the prison. They had two females with them whom they didn't recognise.

"I said get on your knees now!" yelled the first guard.

"Hey what the hell you doing!?" yelled Daryl.

One of the guards grabbed Glenn, " He said get on your knees now or the Asian boy gets it!" yelled the second guard.

Glenn closed his eyes slowly, Daryl and Rick exchanged looks quietly and they both got onto their knees slowly.

The Woodbury guards smiled at them slyly.

...

"Do you think something happened to them?" asked Andrea worriedly.

Maggie stayed silent.

"They said they were going to the prison maybe they got attacked" Carol said quietly.

"We should go and get them we'll go ask Mike" Andrea said confidently.

The three of them exited the room and Andrea frantically knocked on Mike's room door. He opened the door sharply his eyes were red and his breath stank of whiskey.

"Yeah?" he said drunkenly

"Rick, Daryl and Glenn aren't back yet we have to go after them" Andrea said worriedly.

"No I can't allow it, It's risky!" he snapped.

Maggie pushed passed Andrea and got right in Mike's face. "Look if they don't come back by tonight I swear I will come here and shoot your ass" Maggie snapped angrily.

"Then I'll send your ass back out onto the road" he snapped slamming the door in her face.

Maggie went completely red she raised her fist to bang on the door again but Carol stopped her. The three of them returned to Maggie's room angrily.

"What a bastard!" yelled Maggie stomping into the room.

"We can go after them ourselves" Andrea said quickly.

Carol and Maggie both turned their heads towards her slowly,

"What?" asked Carol confused.

"Remember that hole leading out of the town that Daryl made we can go through the back and find them ourselves we just have to go on foot"

Maggie nodded and pulled out her gun from her pocket, "I'm willing to do that"

Carol stood up steadily, "So am I"

They both turned their heads towards her slowly, "I don't think that's a good idea Carol you know in your condition" Andrea said hesitantly.

"I'll hold out" Carol smiled.

"Fine but if there's danger you either hide or come back here" Maggie said seriously.

Carol nodded and the three of them walked down to Carl and Beth's room.

Maggie leaned down to Beth, "Take care of Carl while we're gone" Maggie whispered sharply.

Beth nodded understandingly and the three of them left guns ready in pockets.

...

The men cut Daryl's cheek, he didn't flinch the torture wasn't working on him, Rick or Glenn they were holding out.

"If the torture doesn't work we'll just have to kill you It's what the Governor would have wanted" the guard laughed.

Suddenly the sound of gun-shots could be heard inside the prison, the guard poked his head out of the door and saw the two of the guards from his group falling to the ground and dying.

"Dammit" he yelled running out of the prison gun in hand, he saw one of the shoots and aimed at her. He let out a shot to her arm.

Maggie fell down in pain but still raised her hand aiming her gun at the men, Andrea spotted the two guards left over she took two shots and killed them both. That was the signal to run forward. Maggie, Andrea and Carol ran forward quickly and squeezed through the gap in the gate. Andrea and Maggie ran into the prison as Carol stood on watch outside suddenly she heard a gun click behind her, It was Rowan.

"You killed the man I loved so now I'll kill you" she sobbed.

Just as Rowan was about to pull the trigger Carol heard a gun- shot she turned around to see Andrea with her gun pointed. Rowan was dead. Suddenly a young girl emerged behind her and Andrea turned around swiftly to see Hayley the girl she had worked with on the wall in Woodbury.

"I wasn't with them! They forced me here!" Hayley yelled.

She wasn't armed, Andrea slowly put her gun down and pushed Hayley in front of her. Suddenly Maggie emerged with Daryl, Rick and Glenn with her.

"C'mon let's go!" yelled Daryl

They quickly closed the gate and raced to the truck, Glenn, Maggie and Rick ran into the front of the truck and Carol, Daryl, Andrea and Hayley ran to the back. Rick speeded away from the prison. Daryl eyed Hayley sitting next to Andrea

"Why the hell is she here?" he snapped.

"She got taken against her will" Andrea said quietly.

"Sounds like a bullshit story anyone could make up" he snapped.

"She wasn't armed and I know her from Woodbury she's harmless"

Daryl nodded his head and narrowed his eyes towards Hayley, "I'm keeping an eye on you" he snapped.

Hayley nodded Nervously. Carol turned her head to look at Daryl and gasped at the cut on his cheek.

"Are you okay? How did you get that?" Carol asked worriedly.

Daryl turned his head slowly, "Don't worry" he mumbled.

Carol gave Andrea a depressed look and Andrea half smiled trying to keep Carol happy.

"What are those bags in the back?" asked Maggie.

Glenn and Rick stayed silent exchanging looks, Maggie repeated the question annoyed.

"It's Hershel and Merle" Glenn breathed.

Maggie looked up at him horrified, "We're gonna bury them when we get back in the graveyard" he said calmly.

Maggie's face crumpled and she burst into tears onto Glenn's chest, he held her close patting her on the back. Carol, Daryl, Andrea and Hayley all turned their heads to look at Rick in the front. None of them noticed the group of walkers following them as they drove back.

...

Maggie stood with Beth as Glenn and Rick helped put Hershel and Merle into the graves, Beth leaned her head onto Maggie's now bandaged arm and cried. Carl slowly walked up to her and held her hand. Beth smiled down at him and she opened her mouth.

_"of all the money that ere I spent..I spent it in good company" _Beth began to sing, Maggie looked down and began singing with her, as they watched. Once they had Hershel and Merle's bodies in the graves they stopped singing. Beth, Maggie and Glenn left the graveyard arm in arm and Carol and Daryl walked back together slowly.

Carol and Daryl silently entered their room, Carol sat on the bed and Daryl walked past her quickly to go to the bathroom he shut the door.

"Why are you being so cold to me?" yelled Carol.

The door slowly opened and Daryl came out with a furious look on his face, "How the hell have I been cold? I've been putting up and helping you for the last two months!" he snapped.

"We don't even speak anymore! Ever since I told you I'm pregnant you've shut yourself away!" snapped Carol back.

Before Daryl could get another word in carol began sobbing uncontrollably. Daryl's eyes widened what the hell was going on?

"I'm just so sad Daryl! My hormones are going crazy and I hate it!" she sobbed.

Daryl hesitantly walked over to the bed and slowly sat next to her, he put his arm around her slowly in fear of her yelling at him. She didn't flinch but continued to sob.

Daryl closed his eyes and sighed as he slowly put his hand on her stomach and felt it. Carol put her head up confused and saw Daryl was uncomfortable she still smiled at his effort and pulled him into a kiss. She was happy they were finally talking properly. She pulled him down into a hug and they lay on the bed still kissing she expected him to remove his hand from her bump immediately but he didn't he kept it there. Carol felt a small tear roll from her eye and she smiled at Daryl who smiled back at her.

...

Mike slowly made his way to the garden to collect more roses to put on his wife and Daughter's graves when suddenly he heard growling he looked up to see a group of walkers making their way into the town.

"Guards!" yelled Mike running back into the town.

The guards turned around and jumped off the wall to Mike, Andrea, Hayley, Daryl, Maggie, Glenn and Rick all ran out into the street.

"What's going on?" yelled Hayley.

Suddenly she felt a burning pain in her arm, she had been bitten. Andrea screamed and shot the walker suddenly it became a battle everyone in the group and the guards were shooting walkers down. Suddenly another woman emerged confused a walker bit into her shoulder and Mike screamed. Rick shot the walker quickly. All the walkers were now dead.

Mike ran up to the woman and held her in his arms he began sobbing, "Please no don't go" he cried holding her close.

The woman smiled softly and stroked his face she slowly closed her eyes and Mike dropped her to the ground slowly. Everyone in the group was no watching he turned around and ran up to Rick his gun was pointed at Rick's head. Rick raised his gun and quickly pointed it at Mike's head.

"What the fuck did I tell you! It's your fault my sister's dead! I don't fucking want you out of my town I want you dead!" yelled Mike.

They both pushed their guns into each other's heads. The whole group stood staring in fear as the two men stood in the middle of the town with both of their fingers ready on the trigger...

The end for now :)

Thanks for reading and please review!


	12. Goodnight

***Sorry it's taken me so long to upload the next chapter! ****

Daryl quickly pulled his cross-bow up and aimed it straight at Mike's head.

"You pull the trigger, I'm pulling mine" he snapped.

Mike slowly turned his head to look at Daryl and he slowly backed away, his gun still pointed at Rick's head, "You got five minutes to pack up your stuff and leave you...and your group" Said Mike sharply turning his head back to Rick.

Rick, with his gun still pointed slowly made his way back to his room, Daryl and the rest of the group followed hesitantly. Andrea slowly kneeled next to Hailey's body and shot her in the head. Mike turned his head to Andrea quickly, she glared at him.

"Don't want any more walkers in your town do you?" she snapped as she got up quickly to follow Rick.

Mike sighed slowly and lowered his gun he turned his eyes to watch Andrea furiously stomp into Rick's room.

...

"What the hell are we going to do?" snapped Andrea sitting on the couch.

"I don't..." Rick began

"Prison's still an option" interrupted Daryl stepping forward.

"Are we safe there?" asked Andrea sharply.

"Should be took out most of the fuckers in there"

"What if more come?"

"Then we'll be ready" Rick croaked sinking back into the conversation.

Andrea slowly turned her head towards Rick worriedly, he leaned in closer to her, "We'll only stay a few days"

Andrea nodded slowly and Rick turned his head towards the rest of the group. "We'll only stay a few days...Me and Daryl we can find somewhere else we'll leave every morning until we find somewhere safe" he breathed Nervously turning his head to Daryl.

Daryl nodded slowly, "That bastard only gave us five minutes better start packing" he said gruffly.

He quickly exited the room and so did the rest of the group except Carl he slowly walked behind everyone else, Rick noticed him walking with his head down and put his arms around Carl and pulled him aside, he kept his face away from his father.

"Why do we have to leave again?" he asked sadly.

Rick sighed and brought Carl's face up with his hand, "We made a mistake" he said softly.

"What about...what about Judith and Carol?" he asked sadly

"They'll be safe I won't let anybody else die I'll do the best that I can to protect you and everybody else in this group. You understand me?"

Carl nodded slowly, Rick brought Carl into a warm hug he could feel Carl's heart racing through his shirt this only made Rick hug him harder. Carl began pulling away slowly and Rick released him.

"Better start packing only got a few minutes" he sighed.

Carl nodded slowly and exited the room closing the door sharply. Rick sat down on the bed and put his hands on his head sadly. His eyes shut tightly and he could feel his breath begin to feel short and his heart raced.

_What the hell am I gonna do?_ He thought to himself sadly.

...

The group began loading their bags onto the truck and into the car, Beth and Carl slowly climbed onto the back of the truck hand in hand, Glenn held Maggie close as she rested her head on his shoulder and Andrea was already in the car ahead with Judith in a car seat she had stolen from one of the stores before leaving. Daryl sat Carol on the back of the motorcycle carefully. She smiled up at him and he nodded slowly as he ran to help Rick put their weapons into the truck. He met Glenn sitting in the front of the truck with his hand was on his head and he looked extremely depressed.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked huskily.

Glenn slowly looked up at him sadly, "Finally thought we had somewhere safe to be this is the first time I've felt calm with Maggie in months" he sighed.

Daryl slowly put his hand on Glenn's back and patted it, he turned around to see Rick approaching the truck, Rick leaned into him slowly.

"Tomorrow at dawn we go looking" he said quietly.

Daryl nodded slowly and began making his way back to his motorcycle when he paused, Rick walked forward to see what had stopped him and he saw Mike leaning over the dead woman's body, her eyes had began to open slowly a new shade of blue and her arms began to move Mike sobbed uncontrollably as he slowly brought the gun out of his pocket. Daryl closed his eyes at the memory of what he had to do to Merle.

She began moaning, Mike slid his hand under her neck and brought the gun into her head he closed his eyes and pulled the trigger pushing her backwards to the ground her head bleeding. Mike looked down at his dead sister and the shiny gun in his hand and suddenly turned around quickly to aim the gun at Rick, he screamed out in anger and pulled the trigger, Rick stayed standing up with no wounds he was confused he looked over and saw Beth laying down at the back of the truck her chest bleeding.

...

Beth fell backwards in the truck, her chest bleeding. Maggie and Carl screamed in unison, Mike opened his mouth in shock staring at Beth, Rick raised his gun out of his pocket ready to shoot when Maggie quickly grabbed the gun away from him and shot Mike in the head. His body fell down with a thud. Maggie dropped the gun to the ground and turned around to Beth and began sobbing. Beth's eyes were beginning to close and tears were streaming down her face. She gasped for air trying to speak. Maggie and Carl clasped her soft hands; Carl looked down at her tears dripping down his cheeks.

"It's okay Bethy breathe" Maggie whispered her voice breaking.

"Please don't die" he sobbed.

Beth weakly put her bloody hands up to touch Maggie and Carl's faces, she looked up at them and whispered softly and weakly,

"I love you"

She smiled one last smile and shut her eyes slowly, Carl and Maggie looked down at her in shock their mouths were open trying to get words out but they were consumed by sorrow they began sobbing loudly over her body.

"Beth..." breathed Maggie sobbing uncontrollably. "Beth!" she screamed loudly.

Rick began walking back to Maggie slowly but Glenn jumped out of the truck and stopped him, "Just drive so we can bury her please" Glenn pleaded.

Rick nodded slowly and walked back with Glenn, Daryl picked up Rick's gun from the ground and turned around slowly he walked over to the motorcycle, Carol was watching Maggie and Carl in horror her face was wet from tears and she was putting her hand over her stomach protectively. Daryl slowly patted her on the back and sat in front of her on the motorcycle; she protectively put her hands around his waist and dug her head into his back. Rick started the truck and Glenn quickly turned his head around to look at Maggie she was still sobbing over Beth her face was red and wet, Glenn sighed sadly and turned his head around again. The three vehicles drove away slowly leaving the town for the last time.

...

"Maggie we need to take her to bury her please" Glenn said softly.

Maggie was still leaning over Beth's dead body she was still crying Carl had left a few minutes before but not by choice Daryl had picked him up as he sobbed and brought him back to his father leaving Maggie alone with Beth.

She looked up angrily, "I'm not leaving her she's my...sister" her voice croaked sadly.

"She's gonna turn soon...If...if you stay over her any longer she could bite or scratch you"

Maggie didn't respond she just turned around again to put her hand on Beth's, Glenn sighed sadly and walked away back into the prison. Maggie leaned over Beth and began whispering to her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't protect you Beth...I've lost you and Daddy now and I don't know what to do" she breathed her voice breaking.

"Hi" said a quiet voice.

Maggie looked up to see Andrea standing over her, "Hi" she breathed sadly.

Andrea slowly climbed into the truck next to her carefully trying to avoid touching Beth, she closed her eyes remembering Amy's body.

"I know what you're going through...I lost my sister...I wouldn't let anybody touch her or me then...she began to come back and I had to say goodbye a last time I shot her..." she said sadly.

"I...I don't know If I'll be able to...She's my sister" she said sadly.

Suddenly Beth's body began to move, Maggie gave Andrea a worried look Andrea slid her hand into her back pocket and gave Maggie her gun. Maggie looked up at Andrea sadly and Andrea patted her on the back softly, she jumped down from the truck and left Maggie sitting there alone with Beth.

Beth's eyes opened a new shade of blue the whites of her eyes were now a red colour and her mouth began to open slowly, Maggie put her fingers through Beth's blonde hair and looked down at Beth's arms reaching up to grab her.

"Goodnight Bethy" Maggie whispered her voice breaking.

She aimed the gun at Beth's head and pulled the trigger, she shot rang out through the whole courtyard, she closed her eyes tightly and cried over Beth's body.

Rick, Glenn and Daryl ran out into the courtyard and saw Maggie sobbing over Beth's body. They each exchanged looks and Glenn nodded slowly to them, Daryl and Rick began making their way forward to the truck while Glenn kept his head down sadly.

...

Maggie and Glenn slowly brought Beth's body into the grave, Carl stood in the background, his head dug into Rick's side and he was sobbing. Once the grave was covered she turned around to Daryl.

"Do you have any more of those rose things?" she asked quietly.

Daryl slowly put his hand into his pocket and brought out a small crumpled Cherokee rose he handed it to Maggie and she delicately brought it out of his hand.

"Thank you" she whispered.

She slowly pulled Beth's bloody necklace from her pocket and wrapped it around the rose she laid it on top of the grave and marked it with a cross. Glenn put his arm around Maggie and led her inside the prison. Daryl stared down at the grave.

"Poor kid" he mumbled quietly.

...

In the evening Rick stood in the centre of the cell block his face looked worried and unsure than ever.

"There's a limited amount of food and water and formula for Judith...tomorrow we'll leave for supplies and a place to stay" said Rick narrowing his eyes towards Daryl. Daryl nodded slowly and exited into Carol's cell, she followed him quickly. Rick nodded and brought Carl and Judith with him into his cell Andrea followed behind and Maggie and Glenn exited to their cell. She sat down on the bed slowly she had a blank expression and she still had tears running down her face. Glenn slowly put his arm around her cold arms.

"I understand Beth's reasons before..." Maggie whispered weakly.

Glenn looked up at her confused.

"And I'm tired of running" she said sadly turning her head away from Glenn.

Glenn looked at her worriedly and slowly put his hand on hers.

...

Carl kept his head down as he sat on the bed sadly tears were still streaming down his face as he held Judith in his arms tightly. Rick watched him in the dark.

"Why do bad things happen to the ones you love?" asked Carl sadly.

Rick sighed sadly, "It's the way the world works"

Carl kept his head down and sighed, "I really liked Beth...she was my friend" he breathed.

"I'm sorry" Rick sighed.

Carl hugged Judith closer to his chest and whispered into her small pink ears, "I won't let anything get you"

Rick looked down at him sadly and slowly put his arm around Carl and Judith.

...

Carol silently sobbed into Daryl's strong bare chest, he held her close and kept his eyes away from her he didn't like seeing her cry. Her face was completely wet and red from sobbing for a good hour. She finally raised her head up and looked at Daryl who noticed her looking and quickly moved his head again.

She sniffed, "Do you think we'll be safe here?" she asked softly as she began sitting up.

"Me and Rick are leaving in the morning for a safer place...the man knows what he's doing..." he said gruffly.

Carol nodded and cuddled in closer to Daryl, he narrowed his eyes down at her.

"An' anyway I won't let anything happen to you..." he hesitated, "Or the kid..." he said nervously.

Carol smiled beneath Daryl's strong arm, she slowly moved it away from her and got off of the bed, Daryl stared at her confused.

"Where you goin'?" he asked

She put her hand out slowly, "follow me...and bring your bag" she said calmly.

Daryl nodded slowly and put his shirt back on, he grabbed his bag and cross-bow and followed her out of the cell block.

She led him in front of the guard tower, he narrowed his eyes towards her slowly, "What are we doin' here?" he asked

She smiled slowly, "I feel more comfortable up there than down here in the prison"

"Why?"

"I've had better times up there" she smiled taking Daryl's hand.

The two slowly walked up the stairs, Carol remembered the night Daryl had planned to meet her up there she smiled. She hesitantly opened the door and smiled at the empty room. She narrowed her eyes towards a corner and tried to hold in a laugh she noticed the same bottle of wine they used that night.

Daryl slowly closed the door and they sat on the ground slowly, Carol cupped Daryl's face and kissed him slowly. She put her arms around his waist and cuddled in closer to his chest. Daryl slowly looked down at Carol falling asleep on his chest and he put his strong arm around her. He stared down at her bulging stomach he hated it but at the same time he wanted to care for it.

He hesitantly put his hand on it, "I won't let anything happen to you or her" he whispered gruffly.

Carol smiled and cuddled into him, she began shivering from the cold air blowing through the guard tower he noticed and slowly reached into his bag he grabbed his poncho out and put it over himself and Carol, he closed his eyes and the two fell asleep together.

...

The morning sun poked through the window of the guard tower, Daryl slowly opened his eyes and released Carol from his arms he laid her head down slowly onto the ground and grabbed his cross-bow. He closed the door slowly and tiptoed down the stairs. Rick was already waiting for him outside the guard tower. Daryl slowly pulled Rick's gun from his pocket and handed it to him. Rick nodded and the two began walking down to the truck.

"They know you gone?" he asked huskily.

"Woke up Glenn and told him to tell the others we we're leaving"

Daryl walked past the truck as Rick got inside and opened the gate carefully, Rick drove through it and Daryl closed the gate again he got into the truck beside Rick and the two men drove away.

They had driven from miles in complete silence they were both extremely tired. Daryl finally broke the silence.

"What was Lori like when she was having your first kid" he asked gruffly.

Rick narrowed his eyes towards Daryl, "Why?" he asked.

"Wanted to know what to expect from Carol"

Rick laughed quietly, "Hormones a changing mood every few minutes, random pains and weird cravings expect it all" he laughed.

Daryl nodded slowly, his eyes bulged out Rick noticed and smiled.

"You scared?"

"Nah, been chasing walkers for the last few months expect me to be scared of Carol?" he laughed though on the inside he was terrified his heart was racing through his shirt.

They pulled the truck up in front of a small abandoned city, Daryl and Rick slowly got of the truck their weapons ready for anything to jump out. They walked through the town hesitantly, they spotted a grocery store and they kicked the door in. They slowly moved through the store carefully, Daryl strode through the baby section, he grabbed formula from the shelves, a few diapers and a pile of clothes. Rick searched through the food section and grabbed as many bottles of water he could and a few cans of soup. He ran back through the store when suddenly he felt something hard hit him in the face.

The next few seconds was a blur he could hear Daryl yelling and he could hear another man's voice yelling. He saw a shovel above him and he slowly opened his eyes to see Morgan and Duane standing still and yelling as Daryl yelled pointing the cross-bow at them.

"Morgan" he groaned sitting up, "Why the hell did you smack me in the face?"

"Didn't know it was you thought you were a walker sorry man"

"What are you doing up here?"

"House got overrun with walkers we had to make a run for it we've been travelling from place to place for months now"

Rick nodded slowly.

"You got somewhere?" asked Morgan slowly.

Daryl narrowed his eyes at Rick his cross-bow was still aimed at Morgan, Rick moved his eyes towards Daryl and he shook his head. Daryl lowered the cross-bow slowly.

"We're at a prison temporarily we're looking for another place to stay"

Morgan breathed slowly, "Can we join you?" he asked

"What about this place?" Daryl interrupted

"We're only stopping here for supplies this town is full of walkers it's just kind of quiet in the morning" he said sadly.

Rick slowly stood up, "Let's go before they begin surrounding the town" he breathed.

...

Glenn slowly paced up and down the cell block worriedly, they'd been gone nearly a whole day now he couldn't be left on his own with the group he didn't want to be the leader. He walked past his own cell and saw Maggie curled up in a ball in her cell, he remembered what she had said the day before and he quickly walked into her cell.

He slowly sat next to her and he put his fingers through her hair, she didn't move once.

"What did you mean yesterday?" he asked slowly.

She sat up slowly, "I meant I'm done with living I'm tired of running I'm all alone my family's dead..." she cried.

Glenn put his arm around her and hugged her close, "Maggie I promise you you're not alone I'm not going anywhere"

Maggie smiled softly and kissed him, the two sat in the cell embracing in a hug. Carl watched outside of the cell sadly thinking of Beth.

Suddenly he heard the cell block door open and he saw Rick, Daryl and two other people he didn't recognise return. He held Judith close and walked up to them slowly.

"Who's this?"

"This is Morgan and Duane they took me in before I found you and your mom without them I probably would be dead" he said sadly.

Carl nodded slowly, Carol, Maggie and Glenn emerged from their cells.

"Did you find anywhere?" asked Glenn hopefully.

"No" said Rick sadly.

Glenn nodded sadly and sighed,

"We did manage to get some supplies" said Daryl huskily throwing his bag over to Glenn.

Glenn opened the bag and smiled at the soup cans and water in the bag.

"Come with me" said Rick moving his hand in front of Morgan and Duane.

He showed them into an empty cell and gave them a bottle of water, Before Rick left Morgan stepped forward.

"Rick I just wanted to say thank you"

Rick nodded slowly and exited the cell, Morgan held Duane close and smiled at the two beds in the cell.

...

Daryl and Carol slowly walked up inside the guard tower, Carol smiled happily as she carried the red dress Daryl had given her in her arms.

"So glad I found this" she smiled.

Daryl half smiled and opened the door slowly, the two entered and Carol laid her dress on the ground slowly, Daryl took out his poncho and sat on the ground slowly with Carol he covered both of them. She cuddled close to him and moved her finger over his tattoo on his chest she followed the words carefully.

"Do you think we'll ever find another place?" she asked softly.

"Rick found the farm and this place he'll find somewhere else" he said gruffly.

Carol nodded and cuddled closer into him, he put his fingers through her short hair and paused.

"Why's your hair so short?" he asked hesitantly.

"Ed didn't like the attention I got from other men he forced me to cut it all off" she sighed.

Daryl's fists began to shake he hated Ed, even at the Atlanta camp he always felt like shooting him in the head with the cross-bow. Merle and Ed seemed to get along well though.

"What was it like before he made you?..." he asked curiously.

"Nothing special just blonde and curly" she laughed

Daryl smiled, he thought it sounded beautiful, he slowly brought her into a hug.

Suddenly it began to rain, the water was dripping into the room and Carol was beginning to shiver, he slowly moved away from the poncho and wrapped Carol inside of it.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"What do you think? Keep you warm" he said calmly.

"You don't have to" she said calmly.

He didn't respond he just continued covering her and slowly moving her away from the window. He slowly turned his back away from her and brought out the small brown bear he had taken from the town.

"Managed to take this before that dick kicked us out" he said gruffly he handed it over to her and she smiled calmly.

He shifted himself behind Carol and put his arms around her as she cuddled into the poncho and teddy bear. He began closing his eyes slowly.

"Do you think this is all a mistake?" she asked wearily.

Daryl didn't respond he just kept his eyes shut tightly, Carol frowned slightly.

"Never mind" she whispered softly, she brought his arm closer to her and rested her head on his strong arm, he pulled her closer and the two fell asleep together calmly.

...

"He's a lot quieter since Beth died" Rick whispered to Andrea as he watched Carl asleep.

"He's probably hurting a lot on the inside I know I did when I lost Amy and Dale"

"He got quiet when Lori..." he suddenly began to cry he wiped the tears away quickly he hated crying in front of other people.

Andrea leaned in front of him and cupped his face, "Rick nobody could have prevented it...You're a great leader look how far you've gotten us" she said reassuringly.

Rick nodded slowly and Andrea slowly kissed him on the cheek, "Goodnight Rick" she said quietly and she climbed up onto her own bunk quietly as Rick laid down beside Carl and Judith.

...

The morning sun seeped through the cell block and Rick slowly sat up in his bed, He slowly moved around Carl and Judith and grabbed a bottle of water to sip before he left, he opened the cell block door and exited outside to the courtyard to get the shock of his life. He gasped.

There were hundreds of walkers leaning on the fence of the prison it was an entire herd and they were attracting more walkers. The fence was beginning to break as they pressed themselves onto it.

"Daryl!" screamed Rick.

Daryl came racing down from the guard tower with his cross-bow aimed his mouth dropped when he saw the hundreds of walkers.

"Son of a bitch" he gasped.

He narrowed his eyes to the gate, "It's loosening"

The two exchanged looks and they each ran inside the cell block, "Everybody up now!" yelled Daryl gruffly.

All the cell doors slid open immediately, Andrea jumped down from her bunk and grabbed Judith and ran with Carl.

"What's going on?" asked Maggie worriedly.

"There's a herd at the gate" Rick said seriously.

"What?" yelled Andrea running through the cell block with Judith she entered the courtyard and her mouth dropped, "Oh my god"

The rest of the group followed her and their mouths dropped, Andrea turned around to Rick worriedly as the gate's bolts began to break.

"What the hell are we gonna do?!" she yelled.

The end for now :)

Thanks for reading and please review!


	13. Panic

"Everybody get inside now and start packing, grab your weapons and head for the gate we need to start killing them to escape" Rick said sharply.

The group didn't hesitate they ran inside and immediately began grabbing their weapons and bags. Daryl ran back upstairs to the guard tower and slammed the door open, Carol jumped awake her eyes were wide and she stared as Daryl grabbed his bag.

"What's going on?" she asked worriedly.

Daryl narrowed his eyes towards Carol, "We gotta get out of here" he said gruffly.

"Why?" asked Carol nervously.

"Walkers surroundin' the prison we gotta get our shit together and leave"

Carol gasped Daryl quickly grabbed her, the poncho and also her bag. He ran down the stairs quickly, Carol buried her head into his chest. He kicked the door open and the whole group already had their bags and were killing the walkers at the gate. The more they killed the more began pressing on the gate the gate began to loosen even more.

"Rick we're gonna run out of ammo!" yelled Andrea panicking.

Daryl narrowed his eyes down at Carol and sighed sadly, he let her down gently and put his poncho on he grabbed his cross-bow. He stepped forward slowly.

"I'll distract them" he said huskily.

Rick turned his head towards him slowly, "How?" he asked.

"I'll climb over the gate and let those bastards chase me...I'll lead them into the forest up ahead" he said gruffly.

Carol looked up sharply at Daryl, "No!" she yelled sadly.

"I'll be fine I'm fast enough to outrun those bastards" he said huskily.

Rick slowly walked towards him and pulled out a gun from his bag and handed it to Daryl, Glenn walked forward slowly and passed him an axe he had found inside the prison. Daryl nodded slowly.

"Stay safe" Rick said calmly.

Daryl nodded, "I'll see you on the road"

He grabbed his bag and threw it on his shoulder, Daryl made his way towards Carol. She had tears streaming down her face and she was shaking her head, Daryl pulled her into a soft kiss.

"Don't you forget me" he said gruffly

Before Carol could respond he began running for the gate

"Daryl no!" Carol cried running to grab Daryl

Maggie ran and pulled her back sharply, Daryl quickly jumped over the gate and began shooting his gun into the air, the walker's heads began to turn and they followed him he ran away into the forest and they began clearing away from the fence.

"C'mon let's go!" yelled Rick running for the truck.

Maggie pulled Carol away as she wept, they ran towards the car, past Daryl's motorcycle.

"No!" yelled Carol,

Maggie turned her head towards Carol confused.

"We're not leaving his motorcycle put it on the truck!" she yelled.

Maggie obeyed she ran and grabbed the motorcycle, Glenn helped her push the heavy vehicle on top of the truck. Carol stroked the motorcycle and ran into the truck along with Maggie and Glenn. Andrea, Rick, Carl, and Duane ran inside the Car. Carl clutched Judith tightly as he sat inside the car. Morgan quickly opened the gate and let the two vehicles drive through, Just as Morgan was about to close it a sharp voice yelled at him.

"Just leave it! We're not coming back" snapped Rick aiming his gun at walkers approaching them.

Morgan nodded and jumped into the car next to Duane, Rick stepped on the pedal sharply and sped away from the prison along with Glenn. The two vehicles escaped quickly as walkers began re-filling the prison courtyard.

...

It had been an entire week, The rest of the group had gone out every day to search for Daryl 7 days of repeatedly yelling his name while they searched through the forest, he never made it back to the roadside to meet them. Carol was going out of her mind thinking about him. She had cried every night that week. What could have happened to him?

The thoughts flooded her mind, she was overwhelmed she buried her head in hands, she noticed the small brown bear and the red dress Daryl had given her sitting next to her in the truck she sniffed slowly and pulled the two closer to her, she could still smell Daryl's scent on her dress. She felt tears begin to fall from her eyes. It felt like Sophia all over again, this time she wouldn't be able to bare the pain again.

"Carol?"

Carol lifted her head up slowly to see Rick climbing into the truck, he slowly crouched down and put his hand on her shoulder. He sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry"

Carol's heart felt like it had been torn to pieces she began sobbing, "Is he dead?" she cried.

"We don't know...It's been a whole week and we need to get everyone somewhere safe we can't stay here any longer I'm sorry" he sighed.

Carol let out a loud cry, "Oh god" she cried.

Rick slowly attempted to put his hand on her hand, but she quickly snatched it away.

"Don't touch me" she snapped.

Rick nodded slowly and stood up, he slowly exited the truck to speak to the rest of the group. Carol buried her head into the red dress and sobbed angrily she squeezed the small brown bear tightly and curled up into a ball.

...

6 long months had passed and Daryl was exhausted he had spent 6 months trying not to die, he was on his last bullet. His body felt weaker and slimmer, his clothes were covered in walker blood and his movements were slow, he had been going from place to place stopping and resting. He was done he knew this was the end.

_Maybe I should just lie next to a tree like Jim and let death take me away_ he thought to himself tiredly.

He missed Carol, he missed Rick he missed the entire damn group. His head began to ache and his vision was getting blurred, he threw himself down next to a tree and closed his eyes slowly.

_See you on the other side Brother_ Daryl thought to himself slowly, he opened his eyes slowly to see a flame ahead. He had to rub his eyes again to make sure he wasn't imagining it. The flame was still there sitting on top of the hill he slowly got to his feet and began making his way up to the hill.

As soon as he reached the hill he found a camp set up, several tents, a fire and a grave. He slowly walked towards it and noticed a small white flower in the grave which was marked with a grave. He smiled slowly realising where he had found. He looked up to see Glenn sitting in the truck. He knew he had to fuck with him.

He slowly crept around the truck and counted, 3...2...1 he suddenly threw himself at Glenn's window. Glenn screamed loudly and Daryl began laughing.

"You dumbass you suck!" he yelled Angrily as Daryl laughed weakly, Glenn stared at Daryl and a smile stretched across his face.

"How the hell?...We thought you were dead" he said sadly.

"Can't kill a Dixon that easily" he laughed, he paused. "Is this everyone?" he asked sadly.

Glenn smiled, "No Rick, Andrea, Carol and Morgan left the camp to go get supplies"

Daryl was shocked, "Carol? Why she go?" he asked curiously.

"She's been trying to make herself more useful since we all thought you were dead...After a week of looking we gave up we carried on looking for you when we went from place to place but we couldn't find you so..." he said sadly.

Daryl nodded slowly, "You got anything to eat or drink? Fucking starvin'" he said slowly.

"We got a few bottles of water in the tent" he said calmly.

Daryl nodded and headed for the tent, he opened the tent to see Carl cradling Judith.

"Hey" Daryl said slowly.

Carl smiled, "You're alive" he said happily.

"Yeah" said Daryl snatching up a bottle of water he pressed the bottle to his lips and wolfed the water down.

"Yer sister's getting pretty big aint she?" he said gruffly.

Judith was a hell of a lot bigger than he remembered her, her eyes were bigger she was beginning to get hair and she was smiling. She wasn't the tiny baby he remembered holding several months ago she was growing. Daryl half smiled and sat down slowly next to Carl, he laid down slowly and continued to press the bottle of water to his lips.

...

Carol let out another shot at a walker, the walkers had been chasing her all through the store she was beginning to run out of breath, she wasn't able to run as fast or as long as she could 8 months ago. Suddenly she bumped into a figure and raised her gun.

"Carol don't!" yelled the figure.

It was Andrea, Carol lowered her gun. Another walker appeared behind Carol and Andrea shot at it. She grabbed Carol's hand and pulled her through the door, Andrea quickly locked the door and stood against the wall next to Carol letting out a sigh of relief. Carol just stood against the wall, her eyes closed and her hand over her large stomach.

"Are you okay Carol?" she asked calmly.

"I'm fine" she said sharply.

Andrea sighed, "I'm here if you need any help"

"I'm fine on my own" she responded sharply.

Andrea moved closer to Carol, "Carol you haven't cried once since Daryl died you need to let your feelings out"

"I'm fine!" she yelled.

Andrea sighed sadly, "Okay then we should go find Rick and Morgan"

Carol nodded slowly and the two crept through the store, they had their guns ready for any walkers ready for a meal. They noticed two figures through the window and pressed themselves against the wall. They slowly pushed the door open and they slid through the arch. They kept themselves low, the two figures were searching through the store.

Andrea suddenly stood up and aimed her gun, "Okay! Put your arms up now!" she yelled.

The two figures lifted their arms up, Andrea made her way forward as Carol followed behind slowly, she grabbed her torch from her pocket and shone it in the figure's faces. It was Rick and Morgan.

Andrea sighed a sigh of relief, "Dammit I thought you two were bandits"

"We thought you were a bandit we were ready to kill you" Morgan said sighing.

"Did you find anything?" squeaked Carol softly.

Rick sighed, "We only found half a bag of crackers"

The group were in silence, they all had a look of disappointment on their faces.

"It's not been the same since Daryl died" Andrea sighed.

Rick narrowed his eyes up at her, she was right. The last 6 months he had been struggling to keep the group together he needed his right hand man. He sighed sadly.

"Let's get back to the car..."

...

Maggie entered the truck slowly and sat next to Glenn, he put his arm over her softly.

"How's he doing?" asked Maggie

"He's asleep"

Maggie smiled slowly, "I can't believe he survived all those months on his own like that when I took his gun I saw he only has one bullet left still got all his arrows but still..." said Maggie weakly smiling.

"Can't kill a Dixon that easily" quoted Glenn smiling.

Maggie rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, "You think they'll be back soon? I can't wait to see Carol's face when she sees him...she's been struggling without him..."

Just as Maggie finished her sentence Glenn spotted a car driving up the hill, he smiled brightly.

"They're back" he smiled getting out of the truck.

Daryl slowly opened his eyes, he could hear different voices outside it was bothering the hell out of him,

"Dammit can't ever get any sleep round here?" he mumbled annoyed.

He slowly stood up and opened his tent, he took one step out and every eye was on him. Everybody's mouths had now dropped their eyes bulged out as if they had just seen a ghost. Though they might as well have seen one.

"What?" Daryl said holding his arms out.

Suddenly he saw a familiar face, she emerged from the car slowly he felt a wide smile appear on his face. She looked up and froze. Her eyes began tearing up, she dropped her bag to the ground.

"Daryl?" she whispered.

Daryl smiled weakly, Carol began running towards Daryl her face looked desperate. Daryl began running towards her, the two collided and embraced into a hug. He could feel her massive stomach press on him, he was shocked but that didn't bother him he was just happy he had his woman back. She began sobbing into his arms.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you" she cried.

He slowly put his hand on her face and lifted it towards him, he kissed her passionately, she pulled away slowly and looked up at him, her eyes were red.

"I thought I'd lost you" she cried.

"You can't get rid of a Dixon that easily" he laughed weakly tears were trickling down his cheeks.

Carol dug her head into his strong chest, he held her tightly and kissed her head softly.

...

"We're sorry we didn't come back for you" Andrea said quietly as she sat down next to the campfire.

"Not your fault when I was leading them bastards away I tripped and twisted my ankle climbed a tree and spent the next few days there...when my ankle wasn't fucked up anymore I went down to the roadside and everyone was gone"

The group stayed silent, none of them could look Daryl in the eyes, Carol kept her head on his chest.

"Spent the last six months moving through towns, ran into a few bandits but nothing I couldn't handle" he smirked.

"It's good to have you back" interrupted Rick half smiling at Daryl.

Daryl nodded slowly and stood up.

"We should get to sleep" Rick said calmly.

"I'll stay on watch" said Morgan calmly.

Duane looked up at Morgan helplessly, "Daddy?"

"Go with Carl" he said calmly.

Duane nodded and followed Carl into his tent, Andrea and Rick exited to their own tent, Maggie and Glenn slowly walked hand in hand into a tent and Daryl helped Carol up slowly.

They made their way into the tent and Carol sat down slowly she turned her face away from him; Daryl stared at her bulbous stomach, how much had he missed?

She turned her face around slowly, her eyes were red and tears were streaming down her face.

"What's the matter?" he asked

"I thought you were dead...I was terrified" she sobbed.

Daryl slowly sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her, "I aint leaving you again" he said softly

Carol smiled warmly, "Baby Dixon has been giving me hell for the last few months been kicking me nearly every minute" she laughed.

Daryl stayed silent, _Baby Dixon? Oh God_ Daryl thought to himself it was all sinking in. He didn't like what the kid was doing to her.

"We should go to sleep" he said huskily.

Carol nodded slowly and laid herself down in the tent pulling Daryl's arm around her, Daryl felt her cold arms and grabbed his poncho from his bag and wrapped it around the two of them.

Carol smiled, "I missed the poncho" she joked.

Daryl half smiled and hugged her closer to him, suddenly she sat up quickly.

"Ow" she said putting her hand over her stomach.

Daryl instantly sat up, "What's the matter?" he asked panicking

"N...Nothing the baby just kicked" Carol said calmly.

Daryl stayed silent again every mention of the kid began to piss him off, he slowly put his arms around her again and pulled her down next to him, she slowly kissed his hand and cuddled in next to him. He slowly put his hand over her stomach and relaxed. Suddenly he felt a kick hit his hand and he sharply moved it away. He began tensing up. Carol slowly moved his arm over her she pulled it down but Daryl pulled back again quickly.

_He already resented the child._

...

The morning sun shone through the tent and Daryl's eyes began to open slowly, his blue eyes shone in the light. He put his hand over to his side and all he felt was floor. Carol was gone. He sat up quickly and ran out of the tent.

"Carol?" he called out.

"Shush" Maggie whispered sharply.

She was holding a bottle of water to Carol's lips, Daryl felt a shiver go down his spine as he looked at Carol properly in the light. She was skinny, skinnier than he had ever seen her, her arms were bony her face looked weak and her whole body looked delicate. She sipped the water carefully her eyes were closed and her face was quite pale.

"What's the matter with her?" he asked gruffly.

"Migraine" she whispered.

Daryl's face begun to get red and his fists began to shake, he could stand the sight of Carol the kid was sucking the life out of her!

He didn't want to look at her anymore he walked over to Rick slowly who was holding Judith.

"How's Carol been doin'...She looks kinda' weak" he said gruffly.

"Not too great...especially without you" he said calmly.

"That fuckin' kid's killing her!" he snapped angrily

Judith began to whimper, Rick looked down at her and cradled her closer, "She'll be okay Daryl" he said calmly.

"It's my fault she's like that I was so fuckin' reckless!" he snapped stomping on a small rock.

"She's gonna be fine It's not your fault" he said calmly.

Daryl nodded slowly, he turned his head towards Carol she was slowly getting up from the ground. Her body looked terrible Daryl couldn't take it. He stormed off into the tent. Carol quickly followed him inside.

"What's wrong?" she asked calmly.

He turned around sharply, "I can't take what that thing is doing to you!" he yelled trying to hold back tears.

"Oh that thing!? Well that "thing" happens to be our kid...your kid!" she snapped angrily.

In that moment everything sunk in to Daryl's mind, he slowly sat down in the tent, he stared off into the distance. Carol kneeled down slowly next to him,

"I'll be fine Daryl as long as I have you by my side" she smiled calmly.

Daryl nodded slowly and exited the tent, he spotted Rick sitting in the truck and made his way over.

"Rick...How long you been here?" he asked huskily.

"About a month" he said calmly.

"Had any walkers up here?" he asked

"Hardly any been the safest place we've had in a while"

Daryl nodded slowly he was slightly relieved, "Can we go on a run?" he asked slowly

"Where?" he asked.

"Hospital" said Daryl lowering his head.

"Why?"

"Carol needs Medicine and whatever doctors use if Hershel aint here we're gonna need that shit" he said gruffly.

"It isn't safe..."

"I aint letting her die!" he snapped angrily.

Rick nodded slowly, "Alright" he said calmly.

...

"We're going on a run to get medical supplies" Rick announced, "Me and Daryl"

"I'm coming too" Carol interrupted.

"You have to stay here I aint losing you" he said gruffly.

"I'm not letting you disappear again Dixon" Carol said sharply.

"You can come just stay close" Rick interrupted

Daryl threw him a sharp look, Maggie stepped forward "I'll come too" she said quietly.

Carol turned her head to look at Maggie, Maggie gave her a warm smile.

"Fine" Daryl snapped stomping over to the truck.

Maggie took Carol's hand and the two of them followed him to the truck alongside Rick.

...

It took hours looking for a town with a hospital, Daryl didn't say one word he wouldn't look at anyone and if somebody did attempt to speak to him he would sharply turn his head flashing a warning look.

They finally reached a city, the hospital was all the way down the street.

"Daryl you sure you want to go in there? I've been in the major cities and It's not pretty" he said calmly.

"I'll die saving her" he whispered sharply.

Rick nodded slowly and continued driving down the street. He stopped the truck in front of the hospital. Daryl, Maggie, Carol and Rick grabbed their bags. They each grabbed a set of guns and knives to arm themselves with. Daryl threw his cross-bow onto his shoulder and he shut the door.

"We'll split up down the hospital me and Daryl will go down one side and you and Carol will go down the other. We'll meet back here" Rick said sharply.

Carol and Maggie nodded slowly, they each grabbed guns and the four of them walked into the hospital slowly.

...

Carol and Maggie walked slowly through the ward, they had been walking for 20 minutes now and they hadn't found anything. Maggie shone her torch through the corridors.

"You think Daryl will be mad if we don't find anything?" asked Carol worriedly.

Before Maggie could answer she shone her torch on the face of a walker, suddenly more and more appeared.

"Carol that way!" she yelled letting out a shot at the walkers approaching them.

The two of them began running down the corridor, Carol turned her head and gasped at the group of walkers chasing them. Maggie grabbed her hand.

"Don't look at them just run!" she yelled sharply.

Carol nodded and the two sprinted down the corridor desperately.

...

Daryl grabbed the last box of gauze and shoved it into his bag, his and Rick's bags were now full of medical supplies. Daryl was relieved now he didn't have to worry as much about Carol.

"You think we got enough?" asked Daryl

Rick looked up at Daryl and half smiled, Daryl smiled back.

"We should get back to the truck and see if Maggie and Carol are back" said Rick calmly.

The two were about to exit when suddenly a walker appeared. Daryl shot his cross-bow at the walker and the walker fell down.

"What d'you think? Walker kill of the day?" he asked smiling.

Rick laughed and the two walked out of the room quickly.

...

Maggie let out another shot at another walker, Carol was still running but she was behind Maggie. _Oh god this is it _Carol thought to herself sadly.

Suddenly she doubled down in pain she let out a loud groan, Maggie sharply turned her head around to look at Carol.

"Not now..." Maggie said sadly.

Carol nodded slowly as she clutched her stomach, suddenly a walker appeared and aimed it's mouth at Carol's arm, Maggie quickly shot the walker before it could sink its teeth into her arm. She grabbed Carol's hand and led her up the corridor. More and More began following them. Maggie aimed her gun and nothing came out as she pulled the trigger.

"Dammit!" she yelled.

She spotted a door and began kicking it repeatedly until it opened, she held on tightly to Carol's hand and she ran inside the room. She led Carol over to the bed in room quickly and ran to block the door with a table. She closed her eyes slowly as she sat on the table.

More and more walkers began throwing themselves at the door, Maggie could feel each blow to the door as she sat there.

...

Rick and Daryl stood by the truck, 10 minutes had gone by Daryl was beginning to get worried.

"What's taking them so long?" he asked gruffly.

"I have a bad feeling we should go back" Rick said worriedly.

...

Walker's fingers began moving throw the door, Maggie grabbed her knife and stabbed them. They moved back through the door. The table was beginning to move violently.

Maggie stared at Carol sitting on the bed, her face scrunched up in pain.

_I don't want to go through this again...please_ she thought to herself sadly.

The end for now! :)

Thanks for reading and please review!


	14. Sweetheart

"It's too early" breathed Carol clutching her stomach, her face was scrunched up in pain.

Maggie jumped down from the table and raced over to Carol's side and clutched her hand tightly, she looked up at Carol sadly.

"You'll be fine Carol...I promise you" she whispered

Carol looked up slowly, "Not without Daryl" she breathed.

Maggie nodded slowly and let go of her hand, "I'll be back" she said quietly.

She walked up to the bathroom in the back of the room and shone her torch to find walkers but there were none. She walked inside the room slowly and looked at herself in mirror. Her face was dirty and her hair was messed up. This was the first time Maggie had looked at herself in months. She turned her head around the door to look at Carol. She had a painful look on her face and she was clutching her stomach. Maggie moved her head back around the door and she looked at herself in the mirror again.

All the memories of that day flooded back, she remembered Lori looking the same as Carol. She remembered being alone and scared and she remembered what Lori made her do to keep Judith alive. She began sobbing quietly to herself, she didn't want to do it again. She never wanted to experience anything like that again. She was tired of losing friends or having to resort to the final measure to keep people alive.

She slowly lifted her head again and watched her red face in the mirror, she sniffed softly and wiped away the tears streaming down her face. She walked out of the bathroom and sat by Carol's side again clutching her shaking hand.

...

Rick and Daryl slowly walked down the ward, Carol and Maggie still hadn't returned and they were getting worried. Daryl shone his torch down the corridor with his cross-bow aimed at the darkness.

"Carol! Maggie!" he called out loudly.

There was no response, Daryl's heart began racing had they lost more people? He shook the thought away quickly and continued down the corridor with Rick. He opened his mouth to yell again.

"Maggie! Carol!" he yelled frustrated.

Still no response, Daryl paused his head down. Rick turned his head to look at Daryl.

"Daryl?" he said confused.

Daryl looked up slowly, "You think they dead?" he asked sadly.

Rick moved closer to him and put his hand on his shoulder, "I think they're still alive they might be a lot further down we have to keep looking" Rick said calmly.

Daryl nodded slowly and stood up straight, he shone the light ahead of the corridor and the two continued walking.

"You thought of any names for the kid yet?" asked Rick keeping his eyes focused on the darkness ahead of him.

"Can we not talk about the damn..."

Suddenly he was interrupted by a group of walkers slowly moving around the corridor, he turned his head to look at Rick, Rick put his finger on his lips.

"Stay quiet and walk slowly we need to save ammo" he said quietly.

Daryl nodded and the two walked past the group of walkers slowly. The walker's heads turned around slowly and they began to follow Rick and Daryl.

"Keep walking slowly" Rick said calmly.

Suddenly a walker hissed and began trying to bite him, Rick let out a gun shot.

"Run!" he yelled.

Daryl didn't hesitate him and Rick began sprinting up the corridor as the walkers behind them began chasing them.

"Dammit!" Daryl cursed out loud as he ran.

...

"Oh God this is killing me" Carol breathed heavily.

She squeezed Maggie's hand tightly; her hand began to turn red from all the squeezing.

"Maybe you should try to think of something else to keep your mind off it" Maggie whispered quietly.

Carol let out a small laugh, "Like what?" she breathed.

Maggie shrugged, Carol smiled warmly, "You know it's funny last time I went through this Ed wasn't with me either" she breathed.

"Where was he?" she asked quietly.

"At a fucking strip club" she laughed breathing heavily.

Maggie frowned, "How do you know?" she asked.

"After I had Sophia he walked into the room hours later he smelt like perfume, beer and I could see several lipstick marks on him he'd been going for the last few months after I told him I was pregnant" she said sadly.

Maggie stared at Carol, "And you know when he walked in he didn't care about Sophia all he cared about was when I was gonna get home and cook him some dinner"

Carol let out a small laugh and suddenly clutched her stomach again, she began breathing heavily.

"When I did get home...He ordered me to do all the work and all the cooking while he sat on his lazy ass he completely neglected Sophia and laid his hands on her a few times when she was older" she said sadly.

Maggie felt a tear roll down her cheek, "I'm sorry Carol" she said holding onto Carol's hand.

Carol sniffed softly, "What if Daryl's like him? What if he doesn't care about the baby? He's already acting cold when I mention it" she said sadly tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Carol it's Daryl. It might take time for him to warm up to the idea trust me" Maggie said reassuringly.

Carol nodded slowly and suddenly began to breathe deeply and quickly, she squeezed Maggie's hand tightly and loud out a loud cry of pain. Maggie stared at Carol in pain, she didn't like watching this.

"Maggie..." Carol breathed.

"Yes Carol?"

"If something goes wrong...What you did to Lori you have to do that to me...I'm not letting my baby die" she breathed heavily.

A small tear rolled down Maggie's cheek she nodded slowly,

"Okay" she croaked her voice breaking.

She put another hand on Carol's and held on softly.

...

Rick and Daryl sprinted down another corridor, Rick let out another gun-shot.

"Where the hell are they coming from?!" yelled Rick.

Daryl turned his head quickly and spotted a door open in the corridor.

"Get in there!" he yelled gruffly shooting a walker with his cross-bow.

Daryl and Rick quickly ran inside the room, there were two walkers standing in there they turned around slowly and hissed. Rick let out two gun-shots and quickly ran to block the door with a table. The room was in complete darkness and silence they could hear walkers gathering outside the door.

"Let's see if there's any light in here" Daryl said huskily.

He hit his palm on the wall and suddenly the whole room lit up both of their mouths opened in shock. An actual working light.

They looked around the room and realised where they were, the Children's ward.

Daryl swallowed and slowly sat down on the ground, he kicked the dead walkers away and breathed heavily. Rick stared at him and slowly joined him on the cold ground.

"I don't want anything to do with that damn kid" Daryl said huskily keeping his face away from Rick's.

Rick looked up at Daryl slowly.

"If that kid kills her I aint ever gonna love it" he said gruffly.

"She'll be fine Daryl" swallowed Rick thinking of Lori.

Daryl nodded slowly, "Never remembered love in my fuckin' family. Parents always smacking each other about, Merle was always on drugs or drinking. An' I was always being left alone or being smacked up by Merle or my dad" Daryl said huskily.

"Fuckin' hated my family only had Merle biggest asshole I ever met. Merle got the clap and I was alone with my dad. Got home one day from school and found my dad on the ground...Heart attack didn't call the ambulance for hours just sat there and made a sandwich. When it was his funeral didn't even go I spent the whole day by the lake fishin' when I did go to his grave I spat on it old bastard deserved it. Spent the next few weeks alone until Merle got back" he said gruffly.

Rick stared at him sadly, "I'm sorry" he said calmly.

"Don't bother" he said staring up at the children's drawings on the walls.

...

Carol let out another heartbreaking cry of pain, Maggie was still holding onto her delicate hands tightly. Maggie couldn't take it anymore.

"I should check you" Maggie said calmly.

Carol nodded slowly and released Maggie's hand, Maggie went down in front of Carol and shone her torch. Maggie began tearing up.

"Should I be pushing?" Carol asked wearily.

Maggie began sobbing uncontrollably, "I don't know!" she yelled, "I don't know...I don't want to cause anybody else's death I don't...please Carol I'm sorry" she cried.

Carol breathed deeply, she put her hand out to Maggie

"Maggie" she breathed.

Maggie looked up slowly at Carol, she noticed Carol's hand out to her and she slowly took it.

"Maggie calm down please...I'll be...I'll be fine" she breathed.

Maggie nodded slowly, _Where the hell are Rick and Daryl anyway? _She thought to herself angrily.

Carol suddenly cried out in pain again, Maggie immediately clutched her hand worriedly.

...

"We need to find them now" Rick said calmly.

Daryl nodded slowly and the two got up quickly, their weapons ready in their hands. Rick swung the door open the door began shooting at the walkers. Every single one of them was dead within 20 seconds.

"C'mon!" yelled Rick.

The two turned a corner and ran down another corridor where they spotted a group of walkers blocking the door, each of them were scratching and throwing themselves at the door.

"You think they in there?" Daryl asked huskily.

Rick nodded slowly and the two ran forward shooting at the walkers outside.

...

Gunshots filled the atmosphere Maggie held Carol close, "Oh God Carol" she whispered. She knew this was it she could hear it now. There were bandits outside shooting the walkers maybe they killed Rick and Daryl and now they were after them. Maggie remembered the attack on them a few months ago when Bandits flooded the area and began trying to kill them. Rick, Andrea and Morgan had killed them instantly.

Suddenly the door flew open and Maggie closed her eyes, Rick slammed the door shut and ran over to Maggie's side.

"Maggie?" he said calmly.

Maggie looked up to see a concerned Rick she hugged him tightly, "I thought you two were bandits" she cried.

"What the hell happened? Is she bit?" asked Daryl angrily and worriedly.

"No she's in labour" Maggie said calmly.

Daryl's heart skipped a beat he looked down at Carol lying on the bed, she looked like she was in agony. _Holy Shit_ he thought to himself.

"How dilated is she?" asked Rick calmly.

"I..I don't know" said Maggie.

"Give me the torch" he demanded.

Maggie threw him the torch and Rick raced over to the front of Carol, he shone the torch.

"Almost fully dilated" he said calmly.

Carol groaned in pain loudly and grabbed Daryl's strong arm, she pulled him down next to her and grabbed his hand tightly. She squeezed to the point of almost breakage. Carol slowly let go and began breathing heavily. Daryl got up and began walking away towards the bathroom.

"You're not leaving me now Dixon!" she yelled angrily.

Daryl ignored her and continued to the bathroom, he stared at himself in the mirror and slowly put his hands to his sweaty face.

_Fuck I can't do this...That little thing is killing her I can't watch her die. Dammit why the fuck couldn't have I had been more safe. It's my fault!_ He thought to himself angrily. He didn't want to be in there he was terrified but at the same time he loathed what was trying to fight its way out of Carol. He looked up at the mirror and raised his shaking clenched fist he moved it quickly towards his reflection ready to smash it when suddenly Maggie walked in.

"She needs you Daryl" Maggie said softly.

"That thing is killing her" he said gruffly

Maggie slowly put her soft hand on Daryl's shoulder, "She'll be fine all she needs is you"

Daryl swallowed and nodded slowly, he walked back into the room slowly keeping his eyes away from Carol. Suddenly he felt her grip onto his shirt, she pulled him down quickly and grabbed onto his hand tightly.

"She seems ready to push" Rick said calmly.

Daryl's hand began to shake, he wiped away sweat on his brow and looked down at Carol, she nodded quickly and her face tightened. She began screaming out loud in agony. Daryl's eyes widened as her grip on his hand began to tighten with each contraction.

Suddenly she gasped and began breathing deeply, her face was pale and sweat was dripping down her face. Daryl began to get worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Carol turned her head over to him sharply, "Do I look fucking okay!?" she snapped squeezing his hand.

Daryl didn't respond he just held onto her hand tighter.

"Push again" Rick instructed.

Carol nodded and her face tightened again, Daryl felt like he could feel his bones breaking as Carol squeezed his hand.

...

10 minutes went by and Carol was still pushing, Daryl was getting terrified and furious at the same time, he knew what was coming next Rick would say he was sorry and he would grab his knife to cut Carol open which would force Daryl to shoot the woman he had grown to love in the head.

"I can see the head Carol push harder" Rick urged.

Carol didn't respond she just tightened her face and held her breath as she pushed, Daryl stared at Carol in pain and felt anger fill his body he hated what she was going through and he hated the kid. He didn't want anything to do with it he...

Suddenly he heard a baby's cry fill the room, his heart suddenly stopped as he watched Rick hold a small bloodied baby in his arms, His baby.

Suddenly Carol fell backwards weakly, she lost her grip of Daryl's hand and closed her eyes.

"Carol!?" he yelled

She didn't respond, Daryl got up and stared down at Carol worriedly.

"Daryl cut the cord" Rick said calmly.

"What about Carol!? You need to fuckin' save her!" yelled Daryl keeping his back turned away from Rick.

"Daryl!" yelled Maggie sharply, "Cut the cord!"

Daryl angrily reached into his pocket and grabbed his knife he cut the baby's cord quickly and turned his back on it to look at Carol.

"We need something to put it in" Maggie said softly.

Daryl sighed angrily and grabbed his bag, he snatched his poncho out of the bag and threw it over to Maggie, she passed it to Rick and he carefully wrapped the bloody newborn in it. Rick slowly made his way over to Daryl to give him the child. Daryl sharply moved his head to Rick.

"Get that thing away from me!" he yelled huskily.

Rick stepped backwards slowly with the baby, Daryl leaned over Carol and tried to listen to her breathe. It was silent.

"She's aint breathing!" he yelled gruffly.

Maggie slowly put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Daryl" she said crying.

Daryl wouldn't except it, he wasn't letting her die that easily. He quickly moved his hands and began pressing on her chest repeatedly. He put his mouth to hers and kept breathing deeply. He repeated this process over and over.

"C'mon Carol you aint dying" he said gruffly pressing his hands on her chest.

"Daryl she's gone!" yelled Maggie sadly.

"Bull shit!" he yelled.

He leaned in again and breathed into her mouth, suddenly she opened her eyes and began gasping. Daryl held her tightly in his arms. She slowly put her arms around him.

"Did the baby make it?" she whispered

Daryl nodded slowly and continued holding her closer, he didn't ever want to let her go again.

...

Hours had passed and Carol was told by Maggie and Rick to sleep for a few hours to recover, since they had to leave again soon. Daryl stayed by her side and refused to hold the baby he didn't want anything to do with it after it nearly killed Carol. To him it was a monster.

Suddenly Carol's eyes began to open slowly, she smiled up at Daryl looking down at her.

"Hello" she smiled.

"Hi" he said gruffly.

Maggie began walking slowly towards Carol, Carol sat up carefully and Maggie passed her the tiny baby. Carol smiled down at the baby.

"It's a girl" Maggie said quietly.

Carol smiled but Daryl froze. _A girl? How the hell am I supposed to raise a girl? Aint no girls in our family only boys dammit _He thought to himself worriedly.

Carol held the baby close, Daryl wouldn't glance at the baby he didn't want to be part of it. He slowly put his hand out to touch Carol's leg when suddenly he felt a tiny hand grip his pinkie finger. He sharply moved his head down to see his newborn daughter holding onto his finger.

In that split second all the anger and resent he felt went away, he stared down at the baby, he took in all her tiny features. Her eyes looked up at him slowly, Blue.

Daryl could suddenly feel his eyes welling up with tears he shut his eyes tightly to avoid letting them escape from his eyes he re-opened them and looked down to still see his daughter staring up at him. Carol smiled as she stared at the two taking in each other's features. She slowly handed the small baby over to Daryl and he carefully brought the delicate baby close into his chest.

"Hey sweetheart" Daryl said softly cradling the baby.

The tiny baby squirmed in his arms slowly, Daryl let out a small laugh and smiled down at it. Carol smiled softly and reached down slowly to grab her bag, she pulled out the small brown bear Daryl had given her months ago, she passed it to Daryl and he slowly took it and placed it in-between the baby and the poncho.

"She got a name yet?" he asked slowly.

Carol smiled weakly, "I haven't really had time to think of any" she said softly. "You?" she asked.

"I used to know someone called Esme" he said gruffly.

Carol smiled at the beautiful name, "Esme Dixon" she said proudly.

"No, Esme Ass Kicker Dixon" he smiled.

Carol let out a weak laugh, Daryl smiled shyly and held Esme closer.

Rick stepped forward slowly, "We need to leave soon It's getting dark"

Daryl nodded and handed Esme slowly to Carol, he walked over to the door and opened it slowly, there were hundreds of walkers now walking through the corridors.

"Holy Shit"

The end for now! :)

Thanks for reading and please review!


	15. Ring

Daryl slowly closed the door and turned around to face Rick, he was staring at him seriously,

"There's walkers out there" he said gruffly.

Rick quickly pushed passed him and opened the door, he moved his head out of the door slowly he moved his eyes around the dark corridor, most of the walkers were beginning to drift away to the other end of the corridor. He quickly moved his head back inside the room and closed the door silently, he turned around to the three people and swallowed.

"The walkers are beginning to leave if we're silent and quick we might be able to get out of here quickly" he said calmly.

"Carol might be a little bit weak I know women have to stay in the hospital for days to recover" Maggie said worriedly.

"Then you can help her to walk" Rick said calmly.

"But that's not the only thing...Esme's blood might attract the walkers" she said hesitantly.

Rick and Daryl both narrowed their eyes towards Esme resting in Carol's slender arms.

"We'll clean her up" Rick said calmly.

"With what?" asked Maggie

Daryl quickly grabbed his bag and shoved his hand into it, he grabbed half a bottle of water and threw it over to Maggie, "Knock yourself out" he grunted.

Maggie half smiled and slowly put her arms out to Carol to give her Esme, she took the tiny baby in her arms and began wiping her whole body over with a damp cloth, Esme squirmed and whimpered as Maggie cleaned her.

"You aint hurting her are you?" asked Daryl protectively.

"No" Maggie said quietly as she wrapped Esme back into the soft, warm poncho.

"Good" he mumbled.

She slowly handed Esme back to Carol and put another hand out to Carol to help her out, Carol carefully slid one leg out of the bed, she slid out another and pressed them both delicately on the ground, Maggie immediately put an arm around Carol and helped her out of the bed, the two slowly walked across the cold floor.

Suddenly Carol slipped out of Maggie's grip, Daryl sprinted over to the two and caught Carol just before she hit the ground, he carefully helped her back up into Maggie's grip.

"Try bein' more careful next time" he snapped huskily.

Maggie nodded slowly and grabbed onto Carol's weak hand tighter, the two of them walked towards the door and Rick hesitantly opened the door leading out to the dark corridors. Daryl walked behind Carol protectively. He wasn't letting her out of his sight again. They made it to the middle of the corridor, they were half way there closer to freedom. Suddenly Esme's mouth sprung open and she began wailing loudly, her cries echoed through the corridors.

"Keep walking we're nearly there" Rick whispered.

Suddenly a skinny, male walker lunged at Maggie and Rick quickly shot it, more and more began turning around and following them. Rick's head began to sweat. Another walker ran up and tried to bite him, he shot it again in the head.

"Run!" yelled Rick

Maggie lost grip of Carol's hand and ran down one direction with Rick, Carol was about to fall when Daryl grabbed her quickly into his strong arms, he slid his arms beneath her and picked her up quickly, he ran down a different corridor the walkers were really close behind them.

_Shit_ Daryl thought to himself angrily, suddenly he spotted an open metal door and charged for it he quickly sprinted inside the room and laid Carol down carefully on the ground, he slammed the door shut and sighed in relief. Suddenly he heard two groans ahead of him, two figures began sluggishly making their way towards him and Carol, he grabbed his cross-bow and shot them both dead. Their bodies thudded as they hit the ground. He stomped forward quickly to grab the arrows out of their heads and walked back to try to hit the light switch. It didn't work.

"Dammit" he sighed angrily as he slid down to sit next to Carol on the cold floor.

Carol had her hands over her face and Esme laying down on her lap, she was crying silently.

She sighed, "So this is the world she's gonna have to live in"

Daryl slowly narrowed his eyes towards Carol, "Always running and living in fear" she cried.

Daryl hesitantly put his hard hand on to her soft shaking one, "That little girl will grow up to be tough you hear me? she'll make it" he said gruffly.

"Oh she'll make it huh? You remember how many people we've lost? Sophia, Beth, Amy...they we're all so young but still they were older than her, how do you expect her to survive she's only a baby we're all gonna suffer in the end" she cried angrily.

"She'll beat this damn world she's a fuckin' Dixon" Daryl said gruffly.

Carol slowly smiled up at Daryl and brought him into a strong kiss, "Daryl if we don't survive this just know I love you" she whispered softly.

"Quit talkin' like that you aint dying" he said annoyed.

Carol nodded slowly and sighed, she could barely keep her eyes open she was still so exhausted. Daryl noticed her eyes fighting to stay open, he slowly put his arms out to take Esme away from her.

"Sleep...I'll keep an eye on her" he said huskily.

Carol nodded weakly and rested her head on Daryl's strong shoulder, she fell asleep immediately. Daryl looked down slowly at Esme in his arms and Carol on his shoulder. He smiled weakly.

...

"Daryl! Carol!" yelled Rick loudly as him and Maggie walked through the hospital slowly.

"It's been 10 minutes do you think they're okay? I mean we only just got away from the walkers what if they're still running?" asked Maggie worriedly.

Rick didn't respond he just opened his mouth to yell their names again, Maggie sighed slowly "Do you think you'll be able to love anyone again after Lori?" asked Maggie hesitantly.

Rick was taken back by this random question, "Why?" he asked calmly.

"No reason just wondering" she said slowly.

"Well the answer is...no" he said hesitantly. Though one blonde haired woman was on his mind while he answered her.

"Okay" she said calmly, "We should go and get formula and more supplies when we get back you know since we got another mouth to feed" she said softly.

"Yeah...we should" he said hesitantly.

He began laughing quietly to himself, Maggie looked over at him and smiled.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"It hasn't even been more than 2 years yet and we already have two more kids" he laughed.

...

"I'll take of ya better than my own damn father did" he said gruffly as he looked down at Esme.

Carol was still asleep on his shoulder, he had been holding Esme close to him for the last half hour, he felt strangely comfortable with her in his arms. Esme whimpered quietly in his arms, she looked like she was about to start crying out loud again, attracting more walkers was the last thing Daryl needed.

He began whistling a soft slow tune, it was the same soft slow tune he had whistled the night they had supposedly conceived Esme, the same slow tune he whistled every day before the world went to shit. Esme began to quieten down she slowly looked up at Daryl her blue eyes slightly shining. Daryl half smiled and leaned his head down to kiss her on the forehead.

Daryl smiled, he loved this feeling of being needed he loved Carol he loved...his family. The word melted in his mind. Family...

"Daryl! Carol!" the words echoed through the corridors, Daryl recognised the voice.

He slowly got to his feet and slid the door open, Rick and Maggie turned their heads quickly to see Daryl standing in the doorway with Esme in his big arms.

"Oh God Daryl? Where did you two get to? Are you okay? Where's Carol?" Maggie asked desperately.

"Calm down" he said gruffly, "She's sleepin'...here take her" said Daryl giving Esme to Maggie carefully.

Daryl quickly entered the room and scooped Carol up in his arms, he exited the dark room into the corridors with Carol resting on him, "You find a way out yet?" he asked.

"No but we're looking" Rick said calmly.

Daryl nodded slowly, and began walking in front of them through the corridors.

...

They finally reached a large metal door, it had the words "Entrance" above it, Daryl turned around slowly to see Rick and Maggie walking slowly behind him.

"C'mon! Found the damn exit!" he yelled gruffly.

Rick and Maggie ran forward along with Daryl, they burst through the door into the sunlight, it was close to sunset. Daryl sprinted across the hospital parking lot over to the truck he carefully slid Carol into the seat of the truck and got in next to her. Maggie and Rick followed quickly, Maggie handed Daryl Esme and slid in next to him in the seat. Rick stomped on the pedal and they began driving out of the parking lot quickly.

"We should go and get formula for Judith and Esme" Maggie said calmly.

"Yeah...Jus' take Carol back now and let her sleep poor woman deserves it after all this shit" he said gruffly.

Maggie nodded slowly and Rick began driving faster up the abandoned road.

...

"Don't go please Daryl" Carol pleaded sliding her fingers in between his.

"I'll be fine...Stay safe" said Daryl as he slipped out of Carol's slender fingers.

Daryl stood up from the tent and began making his way out, he turned around slowly, "An' keep an eye on that little girl" he said huskily as he exited the tent.

Daryl walked over to Rick quickly as he sat in the car waiting for him, he jumped into the car and slammed the door shut. Rick began driving quickly out of the camp.

"Should get back before it gets dark" Rick said calmly.

Daryl nodded slowly, Rick narrowed his eyes towards him, "You've done good you know" he said calmly.

Daryl looked at him slowly and shrugged, "so have you keepin' this damn group together"

Rick smiled quietly to himself, "Why don't you marry that woman?"

Daryl snorted loudly, "Aint got time for marriage, an' anyway what would be the point in this fuckin' world?" asked Daryl half smiling.

Rick nodded slowly, suddenly he stopped the car he noticed a large gate up ahead of them, it was shut and there seemed to be a small town inside of it. Daryl and Rick both exchanged looks and got out of the car with their weapons. They walked towards it slowly and touched the gate it moved slowly, Daryl shoved the gate and it opened quickly. They both looked confused they went back to the car and grabbed their bags and threw them onto their backs, they walked through the town hesitantly.

"There's a store down there" Rick said calmly.

The two men walked through the town slowly towards the store, it wasn't broken into and there seemed to be food on every single shelf in every single aisle.

"Damn must've just abandoned the town and left" Daryl said gruffly.

Rick and Daryl exchanged looks and began running to fill their bags with food, they ran down to more aisles where they found formula and other baby stuff. They smiled as their bags got heavier. But Daryl's face went red and his smile grew when he found the beer and cigarettes, he immediately began shoving it into his bag happily.

Rick cleared his throat loudly, Daryl turned around quickly to see Rick narrowing his eyes towards him he stood up slowly.

"Hey, I'd rather have this shit kill me than those walkers" he said half smiling.

Rick smiled and walked off to pack more bags.

...

"Where do you think everyone went?" asked Daryl as he carried his heavy bags on his back.

They entered the third house and it was empty again, they were confused to how this town stayed so safe.

"You think it's secure?" asked Daryl as he exited another house.

"I think it's perfect" Rick smiled.

"What?"

"I think it's secure and safe enough to bring the rest of the group here" Rick smiled.

Daryl nodded slowly, "Better check the rest" he said gruffly.

It had been at least 10 minutes and Daryl was finally checking the last house, none of the homes of stores had walkers in it. He was confused, suddenly something shiny caught his eye. It was sitting on the dining table it was a wedding ring. He slowly made his way towards it and picked it up, he stared at it for a few seconds. He looked around quickly and shoved the shiny diamond ring into his pocket.

"It's secure!" yelled Daryl from the house.

Rick smiled full of joy, "Come on!" yelled Rick excitedly as he ran out of the town, Daryl quickly followed behind him and Rick shut the gate quickly. The two jumped into the truck and Rick speedily drove away from it. He had finally found a home.

...

"Oh god you made it back safely" Carol said hugging Daryl tightly.

He didn't say a word, he slowly handed Carol the formula and headed into the tent. He laid himself down carefully onto the tent floor and took the shiny wedding ring out of his pocket. He stared up at it and played with it in his fingers. How the hell out of all things had he found this?

_Should I give this to her?_ Daryl thought to himself.

"Daryl?" said Carol as she entered the tent, he quickly shoved it back into his pocket and sat up quickly.

"Rick just told us...the place you found it sounds great" Carol said calmly as he held Esme close to her.

"It is" he said hesitantly.

Carol planted herself next to him carefully and he wrapped his strong arms around her, "Told ya you'd be okay" he mumbled.

Carol smiled softly and brought him into a soft kiss.

...

"Is this really safe Rick? Considering the farm and the prison how can we be sure it's safe" said Andrea as Rick pulled the car up in front of the gate.

"It's secure we checked everything" he said calmly as he got out the car.

He turned around to the three vehicles and smiled, he flung the gates opened and the three vehicles drove forward slowly.

"This is home" Rick smiled.

...

One whole week had passed and nothing had happened, no walkers no danger nothing. Rick actually felt more relaxed. Four of the houses in the town had been taken up, Rick lived with Andrea, Carl and Judith, Daryl lived with Carol and Esme, Maggie and Glenn lived together and Morgan and Duane lived together. This truly was perfect.

Daryl sat on the ground still staring at the ring, he had no idea why he'd picked it up or what he was gonna do with it. _Dammit stop being a pussy_ Daryl thought to himself angrily.

...

Andrea slid onto the sofa carefully and sat by Rick, "I want to apologise for all those times before I doubted you...you've done so much for us and I'm grateful" Andrea said softly.

Rick nodded slowly and Andrea leaned into him and kissed him softly, Rick immediately backed away from Andrea. He was completely taken back. She stared at him sadly, "Sorry" she whispered.

Rick swallowed, he hesitantly moved back over to her and held her soft face with is finger, he leaned into her face and kissed her softly. Andrea wrapped her arms around Rick and the two rolled over on the couch kissing.

...

"Hey Daryl get out here!" yelled Glenn happily from outside.

Daryl quickly shoved the ring into his pocket and walked outside, "What?" he yelled as he walked towards Glenn.

"Look what I found" he smiled.

Glenn ran further down the town and showed him a liquor store, Daryl smiled brightly.

"All the drinks in there" Glenn smiled.

"Boy you can't drink more than a drop" Daryl joked.

Glenn smiled, "I know but I guess it's good news for you and everyone else"

Daryl smiled, "Time to celebrate" he said gruffly.

Suddenly it began to pour down with rain, Glenn and Daryl exchanged annoyed looks, "dammit" Daryl said huskily.

Daryl and Glenn back up the street into separate houses, Daryl entered the house soaking wet from the rain, Carol was sitting on the bed leaning over Esme in a small wooden cot he hadn't seen before. Carol turned around and smiled at him.

"Me and Maggie found this today" she smiled.

Daryl half smiled and sat on the bed, Carol joined him, "I found a boutique earlier it had wedding dresses I liked...I always dreamed of wearing one but never got to..." she said sadly.

"Weren't you married to that bastard Ed?" he asked.

Carol sighed, "The night before the wedding me and Ed got into a fight and he tore the dress up in front of me, I had to wear jeans and a t-shirt for the ceremony...Ed didn't let me wear nice things" she said softly

Daryl's fists began shaking, "Why the hell did you marry him?" he asked angrily.

Carol sighed again, "My daddy forced me to he said if I didn't marry him he'd disown me when I really needed the help...his daddy and my daddy were friends" she said sadly.

Daryl's face suddenly changed into a new shade of red, he hated Ed he wished he could have been the one to stick that pick axe into his head that day at the camp.

"He probably didn't want to marry me anyway I mean who would?" she laughed weakly.

Daryl suddenly felt his hand go straight to his pocket, his fingers were wrapped around the shiny wedding ring. Did he really want to give it to her?

"Daryl what's wrong?" asked Carol worriedly.

He made a decision.

He slowly brought the shiny ring out of his pocket and held it up in front of Carol without saying a word. She gasped at the ring and stared at it. He was waiting for a reaction and wasn't getting one.

"So you want to become a Dixon?"

The end for now!

Thanks for reading! :)

And please review!


	16. Conquered

"Daryl Dixon, did you just propose?" asked Carol jokingly.

She stared at the ring taking in all of its beautiful features, the ring Ed had gotten her wasn't anything special it was plain and had been bought at a pawn store, but this was absolutely beautiful.

"Depends" Daryl said huskily.

"On what?" she asked.

"Whether you say yes or not" he said narrowing his eyes away from her.

Carol's heart began racing in her shirt, this was all happening so fast she didn't know what the hell to do. She turned around to look at Esme and she narrowed her eyes back at Daryl who still had the ring raised in front of him, his head was down trying to avoid her expression.

Carol sighed, "I'll think about it" she smiled.

Daryl slowly lifted his head up to look at her, his cheeks flushed red and his grip on the ring began to shake, "So you would say yes to a bastard like Ed? And reject someone who's save your ass too many times?" Daryl snapped angrily.

"Daryl it's not like that" she squeaked.

"Whatever" Daryl said gruffly, "Gotta take a piss anyway" he snapped as he stood up quickly from the bed.

He shoved the shiny ring back into his pocket and stormed outside slamming the door. The rain poured down onto him but he didn't give a fuck. He angrily undid his trousers and began peeing next to the house.

"Godamn idiot proposing to her...the hell was I thinking?" he mumbled angrily.

Suddenly Daryl heard banging coming from around the corner from the house, he redid his trousers and slowly walked over to the large wooden shed, he hesitantly leaned into the wood and listened in to hear the banging again, nothing. He sighed annoyed and stomped back to his house, he took a deep breath and opened the door and stepped inside.

...

Rick slowly rolled away from Andrea's soft naked body and swallowed deeply, what the hell had he just done? Andrea slowly cuddled into Rick's chest and sighed happily.

"Goodnight Rick" she said quietly.

"G...good night Andrea" he said nervously.

She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep immediately, he carefully shook her shoulder, she didn't make a sound. He slowly removed Andrea from his chest and slipped out of the warm bed. He walked down silently to the room he had left Judith and Carl to sleep in. Carl had his arm protectively around Judith his gun was in his back pocket and he had a blanket covering the two of them. Rick smiled warmly and made his way over to the two, he leaned down slowly and kissed Carl and Judith on the cheeks.

"I love you both so much" Rick said calmly as he exited the room

Rick silently crept back into the room and slid himself next to Andrea in the bed, he pulled her arm over him and cuddled in next to her, he stared down at her resting on him for a few seconds.

_Do I love her?_ He asked himself, he shook his head and slowly closed his eyes he didn't want to think about it too much.

...

Daryl's blue eyes stared as Carol slept silently next to him, he'd been up for hours just staring at her, he loved her so much it didn't feel real. He slid his hand into his damp pocket and pulled the shiny ring out and stared at it. It shone slightly in the darkness, he sighed as he stared at it. _Dammit why the hell did I ask? Aint got time for marriage_ he thought to himself angrily. Suddenly he hear whimpering coming from the other side of the bed, it was Esme. She was whimpering and squirming as she lay in her small cot. Daryl narrowed his eyes over to Carol, she was still sleeping. He sighed annoyed and slid out of the bed over to Esme. He carefully picked up Esme and cradled her in his strong arms.

"You hungry sweetheart?" he said quietly.

Esme continued to whimper, he slowly walked to the kitchen and grabbed some formula, he carefully pressed the bottle to Esme's small mouth and stared down at her. She began wolfing the entire bottle down,

"hey slow down now" he said quietly.

He slowly sat down on the bed again and cradled Esme close, he looked over at Carol and back to Esme, he quietly whistled the same calm tune to Esme. She stopped drinking her formula and looked up at Daryl she slowly put her small hand onto his tattoo, "Veritas"

"Means truth little girl" he said gruffly.

Esme slowly closed her eyes and Daryl half smiled down at her, he carefully put her back into the wooden cot and sat on the edge of the bed, he grabbed the ring out of his pocket and stared at it and Carol. He suddenly sighed angrily and shoved the ring back into his pocket.

_She don't need me...aint ever gonna mention this damn ring again_ He thought to himself angrily.

He stomped off of the bed and laid himself on the cold floor away from Carol.

...

The morning sun shone through the curtains right into Carol's shiny blue eyes, she yawned slowly and moved her arm across her bed to feel Daryl's strong chest, the bed was empty. She sat up quickly and her eye searched the room, Daryl was asleep curled up on the floor.

_Why the hell is he over there?_ Carol thought to herself.

She slowly got out of bed and walked over to him, she crouched next to his body and put her hand softly on his strong arm. Daryl slowly put his head up and glared at Carol, she swallowed slowly.

"Why did you sleep down here last night?" she asked sadly.

Daryl sat up groggily, "You don't need me" he said sleepily.

"That's not true" Carol said softly.

"Whatever I'm goin' looking for more places with Rick" he said gruffly.

"I'll come with you" she said softly.

"Don't need ya" he said coldly.

Carol nodded sadly, "At least eat something first please" she said calmly.

Daryl got to his feet, "Survived 6 months without food I'll survive skipping one meal" he said gruffly.

"Daryl..."

Daryl ignored her, he quickly grabbed his cross-bow and rushed out of the house slamming the door. Carol slowly sat back down on the bed and covered her mouth, she could feel tears falling from her eyes, he was drifting away from her...again.

...

"How're things going with Carol? Seen you play with that damn ring for a whole week" Rick smiled as he walked through the town with Daryl.

Daryl frowned, "Just a piece of junk I found don't mean anything" he said gruffly.

Rick nodded slowly and the two continued further down the town.

...

Carol spent half of the day inside with Esme, it felt like Ed and Sophia all over again except this time the one she loved wasn't hitting her, he was just destroying her emotionally. She didn't want to feel useless again she hated that feeling. Carol slowly looked down at Esme in her arms and smiled,

"Come on baby let's go outside" she said calmly.

She slowly opened the door and exited outside, she sat on the steps and watched as Carl and Duane played in the middle of the town, Carl looked up at the big wooden shed an looked back over at Carol.

"Hey Carol! What's inside of here?" he asked loudly.

Carol smiled, "I don't know! Why don't you open it and see what's inside?" she yelled back happily.

Carl smiled back at her, he slowly walked towards the shed and undid the lock on it, he flung the doors open and suddenly hundreds of walkers poured out of the shed. Carl and Duane ran backwards quickly, Carl drew his gun out and began shooting the walkers. Carol screamed in terror at the walkers invading the town. Maggie, Glenn, Andrea and Morgan ran out into the town with their guns drawn.

"Where the hell are Rick and Daryl?" yelled Maggie

Suddenly a walker sunk its teeth into Duane just as he was about to run towards Morgan.

"No!" yelled Morgan shooting the walker, he ran towards Duane and held him close, more and more walkers piled over the two of them.

"Morgan!" screamed Andrea.

Carol had started this she knew she had to help, she grabbed a gun from her back pocket and began shooting the walkers ahead of her. More and more begun surrounding her she was getting terrified, suddenly the bullets stopped shooting out of her gun. A female walker dressed in a yellow dress sprung for her, Carol closed her eyes ready for the bite. But it never came. She opened her eyes to see an arrow through its head. Daryl rushed forward and pushed Carol out of the way.

"Stop being so damn reckless!" he screamed at her.

Rick ran forward ahead of Daryl and drew his gun he began shooting walkers along with Daryl, Carol ran forward with her knife and Daryl turned around sharply to her.

"Get inside!" he snapped angrily.

Carol didn't hesitate she ran inside her home with Esme wrapped in her arms, she sat on the bed quickly and cried covering her face. She felt furious but depressed at the same time, she knew what she had to do. She laid Esme carefully in her cot and grabbed one of Daryl's guns from his bag.

"I love you Esme" she whispered.

Carol burst out of the house with the gun and began shooting at the walkers. There were too many and most of them were beginning to head for the houses.

"There are too many! Just leave!" yelled Rick

Daryl nodded quickly and began running back in the direction of the house when he suddenly noticed Carol standing away from the house aiming her gun, he sprinted over to her angrily.

"Where the hell is Esme?" he yelled.

"In the house" Carol said quietly.

Daryl sighed angrily and sprinted back to the house, he slammed the door open to see two walkers making their way over to Esme's cot, he quickly aimed his cross-bow and shot them both dead. Carol stood by the door and gasped, Daryl ran forward and scooped Esme up in his arms quickly.

"Daryl..."

Daryl ignored her and ran out of the house with Esme tightly against him, Carol followed behind quickly, he ran and gave Maggie Esme, before Carol could jump on the motorcycle with him he drove away leaving Carol to join Maggie and Glenn in the truck. The three vehicles drove out of the town speedily, for the last time.

...

They had been driving for days on end, Daryl had been ignoring Carol through those days, he couldn't forgive her for nearly killing their daughter. He had spent most of his time with Rick looking for a new place to stay. Finally they found a secure place.

It was a large farm in the middle of nowhere, there seemed to be hardly any walkers and the house was large. Rick and Daryl slowly made their way through the field down to the house, Daryl kicked the door open sharply and they inspected the whole house. Every single room was empty but had been half ruined by the family leaving it there. It was still safe enough for the group which Rick was relieved about. Rick walked out of the house and signalled the rest of the group to come down. Maggie exited the truck to lift Daryl's bike onto the back and Glenn drove down the field onto the farm. Carol quickly exited the truck to speak to Daryl but he walked straight passed her not looking her in the eyes once. She sighed sadly.

...

Carol waited silently on the bed waiting for Daryl to step in she wanted to confront him over him ignoring her after the last few days it was driving her insane she needed him more than ever. Suddenly the door slid open and Daryl appeared through it. He didn't look at her he just walked straight over to the bed and stared at the window.

"Why the hell are you ignoring me?" Carol snapped angrily.

Daryl turned around to her furiously, "You wanna know why? You nearly lost your little girl again today! All you had to do was keep a eye on her but you couldn't even get that shit right!" he snapped. "Can't you ever keep an eye on your daughters or do you want them all to end up dead?" he said angrily.

Carol slowly moved her hand to touch his, he moved it away sharply.

"Piss off" he snapped, "Spending the night somewhere else" he said angrily as he stormed out of the room slamming the door.

Carol slapped her hands over her face and began crying hysterically she didn't know what to do with herself. She wanted to run.

_I'm not weak_ Carol thought to herself angrily.

She quickly stormed out of the room, just as she was about to leave the house she noticed Daryl's cross-bow sitting next to the door. She quickly grabbed it and ran out of the house.

_I'll show him I'm not weak_ she thought to herself angrily.

She ran through the forest quickly and aimed the cross-bow in hope of killing or capturing something to prove herself. Suddenly she felt her foot slip on something slippery she lost her balance and fell backwards with the cross-bow into the lake. She screamed out in pain as one of the arrows from the cross-bow pierced her side.

"Carol?" Daryl called out loudly, he leapt down from the tree and ran through the forest with his knife raised. from the tree and ran through the forest with his knife raised.

Carol slowly could feel the world conquering her, her eyes began to shut softly she looked down and saw the lake begin to turn red with her blood. She heard groaning above her she narrowed her eyes up to see a walker slowly making its way towards her. She shut her eyes slowly as everything around her began to turn to darkness.

Daryl ran forward quickly to see a walker sinking its teeth into Carol's shoulder, he sprinted forward quickly and stabbed the walker in the head. He shoved the walker away from her and he lifted her quickly in his strong arms, he noticed the arrow through Carol's side and pulled it out carefully. He grabbed his cross-bow and sprinted through the forest.

"Stay with me now Carol" he said gruffly as he ran.

"Rick! Maggie! Glenn!" he yelled desperately as he ran back to the house.

Maggie emerged from the house and gasped at Daryl, "What happened?" she asked.

"Been bit and stabbed" he said as he ran up the stairs back to their bedroom.

He quickly ripped his shirt off and wrapped it around Carol's bleeding wound, "Go get bandages or something!" he yelled angrily at Maggie.

"I'm sorry ...We left it in the town" she said sadly.

"Go get something! Anything!" he yelled.

Maggie nodded quickly and ran out of the room, Daryl held Carol close trying to stop her wounds from bleeding, tears were beginning to stream down his face as he stared down at Carol's body.

"Come on Carol! Open your damn eyes!" he cried angrily, "I aint losing you!" he cried.

He looked down at his hands and saw they were completely covered in her blood, he laid her down on the bed slowly. The white sheets immediately turned crimson. He grabbed onto her hand tightly.

"I'm sorry Carol I'm sorry I've been an asshole just wake the fuck up please" he cried.

Her chest suddenly stopped moving, he immediately pressed his hands on her chest and began pushing up and down quickly, he pressed his mouth to hers and began breathing into her mouth trying to bring her back to life. He pressed his ear against her chest and didn't hear a heartbeat. He screamed out in anger and repeatedly began pressing on her chest and breathing into her again. Suddenly her eyes opened slowly and she began wheezing.

"Daryl" she coughed.

Daryl looked up at her and half smiled, "Hey" he breathed.

Carol smiled weakly and began coughing weakly, Daryl put his hand on hers slowly his eyes were beginning to water, "I aint losing you" he breathed trying to control his tears.

"There's nothing you can do to prevent it I'm sorry" she breathed grasping his hand.

Daryl dug his head into her chest, "No I can save you" he breathed crying into it.

Carol's eyes began watering, she breathed heavily, "I do want to be a Dixon" she cried.

Daryl lifted his head up slowly and grabbed the ring out of his pocket, he carefully slid it onto Carol's soft finger and held her hand tightly.

"I fucking love you Carol Dixon" he cried.

"I love you too Daryl" she cried.

"I aint leaving you, you hear me?" he cried.

"No Daryl...shoot me" she breathed.

"No" he said sharply.

"Daryl! Please I can't hurt you or anyone else please" she cried.

Daryl nodded slowly and raised his gun out of his pocket, she looked up at him slowly and smiled. "Take care of our baby for me" she breathed crying.

Daryl nodded, "I will" he said gruffly trying to hold tears back.

Carol closed her eyes slowly and smiled one last smile, "Goodnight my angel" she cried.

Daryl cried and let out a loud gunshot into her head, Rick and Maggie burst into the room they walked in to see Daryl laying down next to Carol's body and crying. He turned around sharply to see Maggie holding Esme. He slowly made his way over to her and put his arms out to take Esme from her. He cradled her close and brought her over to Carol's body silently.

"Daryl..." Maggie began but Rick stopped her he put his hand on her shoulder and led her out of the room leaving Daryl alone with her.

Daryl silently sat next to Carol's lifeless body and clutched Esme to him tightly, "You remember her you hear me?" he said gruffly as he cried into Esme.

...

Daryl slowly put the Cherokee rose onto Carol's grave; he stared down at it silently. Missing her sweet scent and her warming personality. He suddenly felt a hand touch his shoulder gently, it was Rick.

"I'm sorry about her" Rick said calmly.

Daryl nodded slowly and walked back in the direction of the farm house without saying a word.

...

Daryl stood silently from the top of the hill as he stared at his 8 year old daughter happily playing in the field with Judith, he smiled warmly. But quickly winced at the scratch from the walker stung his stomach. He sighed sadly, but he knew what he had to do. He slowly made his way down to Rick sitting in the fields with Andrea on his arm, he stood in front of him slowly.

"Rick" he grunted.

Rick looked up at him and immediately knew something was wrong, he quickly slid himself away from Andrea and walked with Daryl across the field. Daryl slowly put his arms around Rick and patted him slowly on the back.

"You've done good you know..you're an honourable man" he said gruffly.

Rick nodded slowly and Daryl released him leaving him one last smile, he slowly moved away from him and made his way over to Judith and Carl, he kneeled down to them and sighed,

"You two take care of your old man for me you understand?" he said huskily.

Judith and Carl nodded slowly and Daryl brought them both into a warm hug, he slowly released them and Carl carefully put his arm around his little sister. Daryl sighed sadly as he made his way to Esme sitting in the field. Her blue eyes shone in the light and her blonde curly hair moved with the wind, she looked like Carol more and more everyday. He sat down with her carefully in the field and hugged her close.

"You know I'm proud of you" he said gruffly, "And your mom would have been proud too...keep that pride up for me everyday you understand me?"

"Yes Daddy" Esme said quietly.

He slowly took his cross-bow off his back and handed it to Esme, "This is yours now...take it" he said gruffly.

She slowly took it from him slowly, "You know how to use it be careful" he said gruffly.

She nodded slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his last Cherokee Rose, he carefully put into Esme's blonde hair.

"I love you you're the best thing that ever happened to me" he said huskily.

"I love you too daddy" she said calmly.

He pulled her into a strong, tight hug, "Be strong for me and survive this world...You got the Dixon blood in you" he said gruffly as he hugged her.

She wrapped her small arms around him and hugged him tightly, "I love you daddy I will" she said softly.

He slowly released her and kissed her softly and the forehead, "Go over to Carl and Judith okay?" he said.

Esme nodded slowly and ran away, he slowly stood up and waved at her one last time, he made his way up to the top of the hill. The scratch was burning him now he could feel it beginning to take over his body.

He slowly sat by the tree on the hilltop and stared as the sun began to set over the farm, he stared down and smiled as Esme played happily with Judith.

"Goodnight" he said gruffly as he stared at Esme.

He pulled the trigger and his body fell down limply.

_In all the years growing up he always felt like the world was conquering him but finally as the world went to hell he had conquered the world._

The end

:) more stories to come but no new chapters to this one

Thanks for reading my awesome readers and please review!


End file.
